League of Legends
by Lord Zant
Summary: Ash and May are about to meet up again three years after the Battle Frontier Arc. What will happen?Contains AdvanceShipping, along with possible others. Finally all posted! Sequel soon. :
1. Chapter 1: Coming to a Close

Hey, this is the same as my fic on Serebii, and I have decided to post it here. Next chapter soon.

It's now time for what you clicked that darn link for in the first place - the Advanceshipping. (And yes, I know my fic name abbreviates to LoL.)

**League of Legends** - By Lord Zant

Ash Ketchum strode into the grand hall of the Johto League Silver Conference, lost in thought. He wore a blue vest with yellow trim and white sleeves. Under the vest he wore a plain black tee-shirt. On his head he wore a red hat with a white front. Emblazoned across the white front was what looked like a large green version of the letter "C". His baggy blue jeans were held up by a belt that held five Pokeballs. On his back, he wore a large green backpack. Standing on this backpack was his best friend – an electric mouse Pokemon named Pikachu. He recalled what had occurred the last time he had resided here. He had finally beaten Gary. That was as far as he would go that time, for he was promptly defeated by a boy named Harrison and his starter Pokemon, Blaziken.

Blaziken. The name sent tremors of sadness running through his body, as did anything even remotely connected with that girl that had made his life a miserable mess. He lived a ghost life now, his only solace found in battling. For there, all the problems of the physical world were left behind, all giving way to a fair conflict between two individuals and their partners.  
The Mouse, sensing its trainer's unhappiness, tried to divert his friend's thoughts to something else. He squeaked, he shocked, and he even went as far as to bite the boy's ear. Still the trainer wandered toward his prep room, his thoughts still lurking in dark memories. After passing a boy holding a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle, Ash could take it no longer. His internal guilt reached dangerous levels. He ran ahead into the preparation room, going so fast that Pikachu fell off his pack. He didn't even turn back. He hunched into a corner and began crying silently. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old looking, dirty ribbon. Actually, it was only half a ribbon. But what it stood for had meant the world to him. And it still did.

------------------------------------

Ash emerged from his corner only when a knock was heard. He opened the door to the room. Standing outside was a referee wearing a vertically striped, black and white jersey. He had a flag tucked under each arm. He had a whistle around his neck.

The man spoke with an air of having done so many times that weekend. "Referee Five here, reporting to trainer number… 12, correct?" all this had been said without looking up, on the ref's part, for he had been looking at his schedule. He looked up. Tears were running down the seventeen-year-old's face. The ref's face displayed only mild surprise, and he launched into some prepared speech with the goal of building "Trainer 12's" confidence at being in front of so many people.

Ash paid no attention at all during the entire speech, though he nodded when he heard the babbling cease, at least momentarily. His thoughts were elsewhere, with a blue haired girl that wore pink and white, for he knew she was competing in a Grand Festival in Kanto that very same day. His thoughts inadvertently turned to another female coordinator, albeit one that held a much more important place in his heart. His thoughts on this subject were brief, thankfully, for the referee finished talking at last.

Ash, looking up, said, "I'm ready."

The ref turned and motioned for Ash to follow. He led Ash onto a field, and pointed him towards the trainer's box. _Yeah, like I really need to know where it is, what with being a finalist._ A rather grumpy Ash thought to himself. He took his place on the field, and was already holding his Pokeball when his opponent stepped out.

The boy wore a bright green hat over his dark aqua hair, which was styled long enough to be considered "seriously cool" by most. His torso was covered by a bright red tee shirt that had a Pokeball emblazoned across the front, and his legs were covered by a pair of baggy blue jeans. He wore no glasses, and he kept his Pokeballs on a pair of bracelets. He pulled a sphere off, and assumed a waiting stance. The screen lit up with the trainer's details, and they both dropped their Pokeballs in surprise. The boy was Max. Ash hastily retrieved his Pokeball, and, avoiding Max's glance, pulled his hat down to obscure his face. He didn't want to see anything that reminded him of HER.

"Go Skarmory!" Max called, lobbing his chosen Pokeball into the air.

"Go for it, Totodile!" Ash yelled, as he propelled his Pokeball into the stadium.  
The two Pokemon stared each other down for a time, as their trainers prepared for the fight. Ash's patience ebbed away first.

"Totodile, let's start this off with a Water Gun!" The small blue alligator fired a strong burst of water from its jaws, and then it did a little dance.

Max smirked. "Skarmory, dodge and pound him with steel wing!" The Armored bird Pokemon swerved out of the way of the jet of water, then flew towards the crocodile, wings glowing. Totodile, who was still dancing around, got caught off guard. He took full blast of the attack before Ash could issue a command. "Attack with Aerial Ace, Skarmory, let's finish him up quick!" Max called.

"Totodile, let it come close, then jump on its back!" Right as the Steel Flying Pokemon was about to make contact, the crocodile flipped into the air and landed on top of it. Totodile was barely hanging on, so it acted on instinct and blasted the bird in the back of the head with its Water Gun.

"Skarmory!" Max yelled helplessly. The armored Pokemon lost its orientation, and as Totodile jumped off its back, it splattered against the stadium wall. It fell to the ground, only to be hit once again by Totodile's water gun. It struggled to get up, but failed. Totodile struck a heroic pose, and then jumped around proudly.

"Return!" Max called, holding up the bird's Pokeball. He thought for a second, then sent out – "Ivysaur!"

Ash flinched for a second, that Ivysaur had a familiar looking pattern on its forehead… _No time to think about that right now._ He told himself. Win first, ask questions later. "Go Totodile, use Skull Bash!"

"Block with Body Slam!" Max yelled to his Pokemon. The two collided in the middle of the field, but Totodile was knocked onto its back, for it was lighter. Ash waited to see if Totodile was okay. In the meantime, Max issued a disturbing command. "Ivysaur, use Frenzy Plant!" Thick vines grew from the ground and wrapped around Totodile. They threw him against the stadium wall. He didn't get up.

Ash called his Pokemon back, and then sent out his trump card. "Charizard, I choose you!" he bellowed, hurling his sphere into the air. The large winged lizard materialized in front of the bulb bearing dinosaur.

Max, panicking, called out to his Pokemon, "Try and use Frenzy Plant one more time!" Ivysaur screamed with the effort, and, after slamming his leg on the stadium floor, multiple tens of vines shot out of the ground. They began to rip at Charizard, but he took little damage. Ivysaur dropped to its knees from the effort.

"Charizard, Finish it with Blast Burn!" An immensely powerful ball of fire shot from the lizard's mouth, heading straight for the grass type. The field was ripped to shreds, with pieces of cement lying everywhere. (Not to mention the charred Ivysaur.) Max called his beaten Pokemon back, then with a gleam in his eyes, he sent out his starter – "GALLADE!"

"He's not gonna last long with a type disadvantage, Max." Ash said. "Take him down with wing attack, Charizard!"

Max remained unfazed. "Throw some of this convenient cement at him with Psychic!" Charizard howled as the cement threw his aim, sending him careening into the ground. "Start charging a Focus Punch, Gallade!" Max called. The Pokemon began charging its attack as it walked casually towards Charizard.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled, "Get out of the way!" The lizard wasn't quick enough, however, and the punch hit. Charizard bellowed in pain, and then began glowing an evil red color. Yeah! Ash yelled. Its Blaze effect is kicking in! "This isn't over yet, Max. It hasn't even begun."

----------------------------------

A girl named May paced speedily back and forth, barely keeping her tears back. In her hand she clutched half of a grubby old ribbon. In her heart, she clutched a terrible grief. She blamed herself as the reason that she only had the symbol, and not its meaning. As she walked, the loose ends of her knotted green bandana bobbed behind her. Her hair also bounced around, but it always returned to the original style when she came to a stop. Her tears were now falling down her tight, white lined, sleeveless red zip – up blouse and dribbling down onto her red mini skirt and navy blue shorts.

She had entered the Kanto Grand festival once again, and the memories ripped at her soul. This hall hurt more then anything so far, for all of it screamed one name.

_Ash._

She missed him a lot. _It's my fault for driving him away in the first place. He hadn't been doing anything wrong, and I yelled and screamed at him. _Because of this, they had been out of touch for three years, both greatly wanting the others company, but neither knowing the other's wishes.  
This hall was by far the most powerful psychological torture yet – for here Ash had supported her, here Ash had provided consolation; here Ash had backed her up and given her encouragement. Finally May could hold it back no longer. Tears began streaming down her face as she mentally reviewed her time with him.

_I just wish he were here now…and that all of this could just be forgotten,_ she whimpered to herself.

Seeing the clock, she decided not to give in to instinct and sink to the floor in tears. It was time to battle, and she was going to win, for Ash. Maybe then he would forgive her for what she said to him. _Heck, if I win, I'll call him. But that's a big If._ Ash would have backed her up right about then, if he had been there.

She struggled to regain her composure, so that her Pokemon wouldn't sense her weakness. That wouldn't be good. Then she'd lose for sure. She straightened her clothes, then stepped out into the loud stadium. She was greeted by cheers from all sides. She wasn't that surprised, though. This was the battle round of the final match of the Johto Grand Festival, after all.  
Then her opponent stepped out. She was a blue haired girl, with an ornate pink dress that went down to her ankles. She had pink high heels on her feet, and a white poke-hat on her head. Their names appeared on the screen. Dawn, from Twinleaf. That was her name. Then she remembered something Misty had told her, the last time they talked, about two years from then.

This girl had traveled with Ash through the Sinnoh region. This thought sent fresh waves of pain through her mind. As she struggled to get control, Dawn sent out an imposing Empoleon. It looked like a rather large penguin. It had a golden trident on its head, and a yellow ridge running down its cream colored underbelly. Everything else was a dark navy blue, except for its yellow talons.  
"Go! Blaziken!" May called. Her large Humanoid Pokemon looked like a human, but flaming at the wrists and feet, with a chicken head and wicked claws. It had two large "ponytails" sticking out of the back of its head, but not as long as male Pokemon of the same species. "Start off with a Blaze Kick!" She was upset, and Blaziken sensed it. Her Pokemon missed the target completely, and smashed into a wall. She lost points. Her wandering mind slowly drifted to her brother as the commentator made an offhand remark about her poor move choice…

-----------------------------------

Dawn was confused. She knew she had heard of her opponent from somewhere, but she just couldn't remember. _May…Petalburg…Blaziken…Ash? Is this THE May? The May that he thought about so often? The one that haunts his every waking moment? He really misses her… Maybe, I can bring 'em together? _Then a method revealed itself, and all based around an invitation neither could refuse – food. _Right after the ceremony, I'll invite her… to dinner._

-----------------------------------

"Use gust attack, Charizard!" Ash called. The attack swept across the stadium, not only landing a super effective strike, but also blowing large chunks of cement at the poor psychic Pokemon. Finally, Gallade was knocked over, and Charizard stopped its assault. "Flamethrower!" Ash called, hoping to finish it quickly.

"Oh no you don't, use Psybeam, Gallade!" Max ordered. The two attacks ricocheted off of each other and did further damage to the poor field. The haze that resulted from the two attacks cloaked the stadium. When the fog was thin enough to barely see, Ash and Charizard both realized that they had a major problem on their hands. Gallade was gone, and his picture hadn't darkened on the scoreboard.

Then, from nowhere, Gallade leapt from its hiding place and slammed the back of Charizard's head with its Focus Punch. The great lizard collapsed at last, exhausted.

"Come on back buddy, you did awesome." Ash said, holding out his Charizard's Pokeball. "Time to finish that Gallade once and for all!" Ash said to himself. Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder, only for Ash to grab it by the tail. It shocked him out of reflex. After the paramedics left, Ash explained why he had held Pikachu back. "I want to save you for later, buddy. He's gonna have a water Pokemon, I can feel it. Then you can go, and I won't take you out 'til your down, 'k?" Pikachu nodded reluctantly. "Now, Go, Sceptile!" Ash yelled, as he bombarded the field with his third Pokeball. "Use Leaf Blade!" The gecko's arm leaves started to glow a brilliant green as it leapt at the Blade Pokemon.

"Oh no you don't!" Max crowed. "Block it with Psycho Cut!" The two Pokemons' blades clashed against each other, neither having an advantage. They started fighting with amazing ability, to the point where Ash and Max stopped giving commands, and just watched, dumbstruck.

-----------------------------------

_Come ON May! Pull yourself together! What would Ash say?_ She tensed up at this thought, and realized that Ash would tell her to get a grip. _Besides, I promised myself that I would only call him if I win. And I wanna talk to him soooooo bad._ She began calming down, and began to issue commands again. There was only one minute left on the scoreboard, so she would have to work fast. There was no way she could win by points if both Pokemon were left standing, so she launched into a plan. "Blaziken, use your Thunderpunch attack!" she yelled. The Pokemon's fist began to glow and spark as the Penguin drew closer.

"Empoleon!" Dawn called, looking for a deflection method, "Use Metal Claw!" The commentator actually laughed at this, as Dawn lost an amount of points that was later put in the "Glalie's Book of World Records". May smirked as her Blaziken slammed its fist into the Empoleon's gleaming claw, sending electricity shooting through the metal, and all through the penguin's body. The Pokemon fell to the ground, still sizzling.

"Alright Blaziken!" May yelled, in control at last. "No mercy, use Thunderpunch one last time!" As he Pokemon rushed towards the water type, Dawn issued one last desperate command –


	2. Chapter 2: Conclusions

**Chapter 2 - Conclusions**

"Empoleon! Hit it with your Brine attack!" A powerful wave of water came rushing out of the Penguin Pokemon, as Blaziken's crackling fist made contact. There was a loud zap, followed by a buzz, and then an ominous silence, as everyone wailed for the haze to clear. What was revealed came as a pleasant surprise to both finalists. It was a draw. The commentator started screaming her head off at the "Amazing conclusion to a match that will most certainly go down in history…" May ran over to Dawn, and shook her hand, waiting anxiously for the result.

"So what do we do now?" May pondered aloud. "Do we choose another Pokemon and fight again?"

Conveniently, the commentator started talking again, with the answer to May's question in mind. "…Tie breaker to take place in two weeks, same place, same Pokemon… Can't have it now, because the arena is booked for "The Legend of Sir Aaron, the Musical, (on Ice)…" May looked indignant that a traveling musical should upstage a Grand Festival, but accepted the news with grace.

"Does that answer your question?" Dawn asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, not really." May said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey," Dawn began, "do you wanna get dinner or something? We can share appeal round strategies, or perhaps trade stories of our respective adventures?"

"Sorry, I've gotta go watch my brother's match on TV. He's competing in the Silver Conference." May said. 

Dawn smirked. She assumed that May knew who she was. _Misty will have told her by now. But she seems to be acting on the assumption that I don't know who she is. This could be good._ "You know, I was gonna watch that, myself. Why don't you come over to my hotel room, and we can watch it together?"

May, seeing no way of shaking the persistent girl, agreed.

------------------------------------

Gallade and Sceptile had been trading blows for a while now, with neither of them gaining the upper hand. Leaf Blade was countered by Psycho Cut, Solarbeam was negated by Focus Blast, and Pound was blocked by Brick Break. Ash was fine with stalling, though, because he knew Gallade was tiring from his bout with Charizard.

"Sceptile!" Ash called. The Forest Pokemon looked up in surprise – it hadn't received a command in a while. "Start using Bullet Seed on Gallade! Let's make him move to tire him out!" Sceptile did as it was told, and the Blade Pokemon was forced to jump wearily out of the way.  
"Nice try Ash, but I can counter that strategy easily. Gallade, hit him hard with Drain Punch!" The Fighting type leapt towards Sceptile and threw its fist into the gecko's torso. It started glowing brightly, and it began to heal. Sceptile, however, was flung against the stadium wall, due to the force of the punch.  
Ash groaned as the Pokemon began to fight again, but this time with Sceptile on the losing side.

------------------------------------

May sat on the bed of Dawn's hotel room, her fellow coordinator dropping down beside her. It was a small, one bed room, with a TV set on top of the dresser, which was pushed up to the right side wall. There was an insignificant looking square table standing in front of a window, directly across the room from the entrance. There was a tiny closet across the room from the bathroom door, perpendicular to the entrance. She picked up the remote and found the correct channel. The TV showed a vicious combat taking place between a Max's Gallade and "the opponent's" Sceptile. They stared, mesmerized, until the Sceptile fell to Gallade's might. May let out a brief cheer, which turned into a gasp when the TV showed the face of Max's opponent. Ash was Max's opponent for the Silver Cup.

Dawn smirked. "What, do you know him from somewhere?" She asked, knowing full well that May would try to dodge the question.

"Er…" was all that May could get out. She was too busy taking it in.

Dawn's smirk grew as she took notice of the girl's facial expression. She decided to push May for answers. "Kinda cute, huh?" She asked, faking ignorance.

All that May could do this time was splutter incoherently.

_So,_ Dawn thought, _this definitely is THE May._ Dawn decided to lay some plans for her newest life goal – Ash x May. "Actually, I used to travel with that Ash guy. He was never very cheerful though, 'cause he had a fight with his girlfriend, or something. He really seemed to miss her. In fact, he didn't smile very often at all (out of battle, that is)."

May had been absorbing every word Dawn said, a pained look on her face.

"But," Dawn said, watching May closely, "he'll probably get over it. He's been 'really good friends' with that Cerulean Gym leader, Misty, for a long time now, actually. Maybe they'll start going out…"

"No!" May said loudly, a blush creeping across her face. "I mean, did you see that hit Staraptor gave Gallade? The poor Pokemon isn't getting up!"

Dawn almost laughed at the poor cover up. Things were definitely looking good for Ash, as long as his density didn't get in the way.

-----------------------------------

"Aipom! I choose you!" Ash yelled, while throwing his chosen Pokeball into the fray. The monkey was replacing Staraptor, which had been taken down by Max's Electrike after a successful fight against Max's Gallade. "Use Swift attack!" Ash yelled. The stars chased Electrike around the stadium until they found their mark at last. The Pokemon was flung to the ground.

"Electrike!" Max called. "Try and get up!" The small electric dog struggled to its feet, shaking like a bobble head.

"Aipom, finish it with Focus Punch!" Ash bellowed. The Purple monkey's fist-like tail began to glow as it sped towards the light green Electrike.

"Try an' stop it with thunder, Electrike!" Max commanded. The Pokemon began gathering electricity around it, but the attack suddenly dissipated and the dog fell to its knees. Aipom's tail slammed into the Pokemon, sending the electric type flying. It landed a few feet in front of Max, and the trainer called it back. He ticked down his mental list quickly, to decide on his next Pokemon. _Ash's down to Pikachu and Aipom, and I've got Walimer and Camerupt. I'll save Camerupt for Pikachu, so… _"I choose you, Walimer!"

"Okay Aipom, start charging another focus punch!" The Pallet trainer called to his friend. The purple monkey's tail began glowing once again.

"Oh no you don't!" Max yelled. "Walimer, use Rollout!" The ball whale Pokemon started rolling all over the field, making deep ruts in the already ruined floor. Walimer slammed into Aipom, sending it flying. 

"Aipom! Use Baton Pass!" Ash commanded. There was a loud pop, and Pikachu now stood on the field, and Aipom now perched on Ash's shoulder. "You ought to know the drill by now, right buddy?" Ash asked his Pokemon. Pikachu smirked and leapt into the air to unleash a powerful Thunderbolt. Walimer was knocked out instantly. The defeated marine Pokemon was recalled, and its place was taken by Camerupt, the Eruption Pokemon.

Ash did a double take – it was a Camerupt, for sure, but it was black with yellow circles. Max took advantage of Ash's distraction – "Camerupt! Go get 'em with Earthquake!" Camerupt slammed its foot down on the ground, causing the field to rumble and shake loudly. Pikachu's feet stood upon particularly unstable ground, and the field broke up underneath him, sending him high into the air and back down again. He hit with a sickening thud, but managed to stand back up.

"Are you alright?" Ash called nervously. After receiving confirmation, he continued. "Nail him with Iron Tail!" The electric mouse sped forward, leapt into the air off of a piece of angled turf, and slammed its now-glowing tail right between Camerupt's eyes, before the camel could react. Camerupt bellowed, but more out of surprise then pain.

"Camerupt, use Eruption!" Max yelled. The Pokemon began to glow as it stored energy for the upcoming attack. 

"Pikachu!" Ash called, "jump over its head to dodge the attack!" The mouse did as it was told and leapt into the air, over the camel's back. That was a big mistake. Camerupt's attack was fired at that moment, coming, not from its mouth, but from the hump-like volcanoes on its back. Pikachu was launched high into the air, taking more damage then the move was ever meant to cause. Before he could hit the ground, however, he was snatched by a red, rubber, extendable hand.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Max yelled in unison at a Meowth and two tall adults wearing silver uniforms with red R's on the fronts.

"Guilty as charged." The Meowth said smugly.

"Prepare for some trouble, your Pokemon are now weak." Said Jessie, the red-haired female.

"And with Pikachu, off we will sneak!" The wimpy, blue-haired James said, barely pulling off the rhyme.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie said,

"To unite all people within our nation." James concluded.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James rhymed.

"Jessie!" The woman yelled, striking a pose.

"James!" The man bellowed, sticking a rose in his mouth. "Wherever there's peace in the-"

"NO!" Jessie yelled, cutting James off. "Has it REALLY been THAT long since we last did this one? Agh!"  
"Well dere goes our entrance, guys-"Meowth began, only to be cut off by-

"Wobb-Buffet!" Yelled a blob like Psychic Pokemon prone to releasing itself.

"Be quiet you two!" Jessie ordered. "I'm trying to yell here! Anyway, James," she said, turning towards him again, "after I say 'To denounce the evils of truth and love,' you would…say…uh…" Jessie trailed off, her face reddening.

"Hah!" James yelled triumphantly. "You don't remember either! Where's Miss Bossy-pants now?"

Meowth rolled his eyes as James continued to chide Jessie, and Jessie began yelling back. Then he realized something – the hand was no longer attached to the rod it fired from, and Pikachu was in the twerp's arms. "Oh bugger." He said to himself as the referee's Honchcrow acquainted itself with the very pop-able balloon. The other Rockets were so busy yelling at each other, though, that they didn't even realize what was happening. (Except for Wobbuffet, who screamed its name loudly while flying over the horizon, not straying from its constant routine at all.)

-------------------------------------

May and Dawn burst into laughter as the TV focused on the team's "retreat". "They haven't changed," May said between tears, "for three years. Still the same old disagreeable thieves. And still after Pikachu. Wow."

"Oh?" Dawn asked, knowing that she had the girl trapped now, and there was nothing May could do about it.

"Yeah. Still after the same-" She stopped abruptly.

"So you do know Ash, huh?" Dawn asked, faking ignorance.

May merely grumbled in response.

"You know," Dawn said, "you can be very similar to him sometimes."

"Humph."

"Why'd you leave him?" Dawn asked out of the blue.

"…I wanted to follow my rivals, and…he wanted to follow his." May said, brushing only barely on the depth of the subject.

"You let him get away because you wanted to rope yourself into the monotony of facing the same people? Besides, after we met Paul, Ash told me he hadn't really had a 'real' rival for two years." Dawn said, trying to clarify May's answer.

"Oh. Well, Max wanted to visit our parents, so we did, and when we came back, Ash had already left." May lied, hoping the younger girl would just take her answer and stop asking about the painful subject.

"Oh, come on. That's obviously a lie." Dawn said. "Ash would have gone with you. And even if he hadn't, he would have waited. Ash doesn't just leave people like that."

"Fine!" May yelled. "I'll tell you! But if you ever tell anyone, I'll…I'll…" And she started crying. "Ok. There was this other guy that I liked too, called Drew. He had just lost to me in the Grand Festival. So he comes to me with puppy dog eyes, and asks me to go to Johto with him. Then Max declares that he's gonna go back to Hoenn and start there. Finally, I went to talk to Ash about leaving. There was a whole lotta stress on me, and I took it poorly.

He was irritated when I mentioned Drew. I asked him if he had a problem with Drew, he said he did. I told him that I liked Drew, and he took it pretty hard. He told me that he regretted ever asking me to come to Kanto in the first place, for it was just keeping me away from my dream, and getting me to like Drew. He said that he was reminded of Gary every time he met Drew, and that it just made him feel sick. I told him that he was making me feel sick, and I left. This was after the contest we had. Now I really wish I hadn't left him, because Drew's true colors shined through soon enough. I really, really miss Ash, but I'm afraid he'll turn me away. Happy now?" And tears began to drip down May's face.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to upset you." Dawn said, truthfully. "Is there anything I can do?"

May looked up after a moment and said, "Put in a good word for me with Ash. Maybe that'll let him come to forgive me eventually." 

"Dawn put on an evil smirk. "Tell you what. You invite this brother of yours to dinner. I'll "just happen" to invite Ash. I can keep Max out of the way, and you'll have your boyfriend all to yourself."

"Deal, but just so you know, I don't like Ash, Okay?" May said, blushing.

"Yeah, I can see that." Dawn said sarcastically.

May chose to ignore her. "Look, they're starting to battle again!"

-----------------------------------

"Aipom, let's finish this!" Ash yelled, urging the monkey off of his shoulder. "Mix things up with Secret Power!" The Pokemon fired a strange blast from its tail, directly at Camerupt. The Camel seemed mostly unharmed. Last time I use that move. Ash thought to himself. 

"Rock Slide!" Max yelled. The black camel neglected to move. Ash decided to press his advantage. He turned to Aipom and was about to issue a command, when something stopped him. The purple monkey was glowing a bright white. A bright flash lit the field, and then it was done. Aipom had evolved.

"It…evolved?" Ash asked stupidly. Standing where Aipom had been was a similar looking, slightly taller monkey that hardly differed from its original form. Except for the TAILS. Ash grinned.

"Ambipom." The monkey said, nodding at Ash.

"So, that's your new name?" The monkey nodded. "Cool. Start off with Swift!" Ambipom used its two tails to fire a double barrage of yellow stars at the shining Pokemon. Camerupt attempted to dodge the attack, but to no avail. It was hit by all of them, and knocked to the ground.

"Camerupt!" Max called. "Get up and use Flamethrower!" The Eruption Pokemon shot white hot flames out of its mouth, but its attack was cancelled out by another Swift from Ambipom.

"Ambipom, go hit him hard with Focus Punch!" Ash bellowed. Both of the monkey's tails started glowing, and it ran towards the camel.

"Stop him in his tracks with Earthquake, Camerupt!" Max yelled. The Pokemon once again neglected to move, and Ambipom's double Focus Punch connected with the side of the shining Pokemon. "Camerupt, use Eruption one last time!" Max called to his tired Pokemon. The volcanoes started glowing again, and Ash issued a command that ended the battle.  
"Plug him up with Iron Tail!" Ambipom stuck his tails into the mouths of the volcanoes. Camerupt bellowed at the pressure building up inside it.  
"No!" Max yelled, guessing what would happen if Camerupt couldn't release the attack. "I forfeit!" and he called his Pokemon back.

-----------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3: The Telaphone Game

**Hey, Lord Zant here. Thanks for reading this. If you are too shy to review, just give it a try. I swear I won't kill you. Plus, it'll make me happy.**

**Chapter 3 - The Telephone Game**  
Ash walked to the middle of the stadium, and allowed the official to grab his gloved hand and pull it into the air. "This year's winner of the Johto Region Silver Conference is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!" The striped man bellowed. At this announcement, a deafening roar swept through the stadium. Ash waved to the crowds as he called his Ambipom back to his Pokeball.

"And now," The official yelled, "time for the award ceremony! Will all of the contestants come down to the… ah…field..?" He paused, looking amusedly at the remnants of the field around him. "For the presentation of the participants' badges? And could I get the top four over here for a photo for the newspaper?"

-------------------------------------

Ash strolled into the Pokemon center just over an hour later, muttering something about overly picky photographers. He walked over the highly polished white floors and strolled over to a red and white desk sitting by the back wall. Sitting at the desk was an exhausted looking Nurse Joy.  
"Welcome to our Pokemon center, please leave your Pokeballs on the desk and return in half an hour." The Pokemon nurse said without looking up.

"A whole half an hour?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Due to the large demand at this time, we are very backed up. If you would prefer to take your Pokemon somewhere else, feel free to do so." The red haired girl said with the air of having done so many times before in the past few days.

"Sorry Nurse Joy, I didn't mean to be rude. I'd really appreciate it if you would heal my Pokemon."

The nurse merely grunted in reply. Her eyes darted back to her computer, and Ash took this as his cue to leave. Once outside the Center, Ash lost his remorseful demeanor. _Aw man, now I've gotta burn a whole hour! There's nothing to do around here. _Then it came to him. _Dawn! She talks so much, she'll probably take all the time up without even letting me talk! Plus I get to hear how her match went!_ The trainer quickly whipped out his Pokenav and dialed his friend's number. 

-------------------------------------  
"Riiiiiiinnng!" Dawn's Pokenav screamed, waking her from her daydream. The girl quickly pulled it from her purse, and fumbled with it for a second, dropping it. May reached down to grab it, and, realizing that it was about to go drop the call, answered it.

"Dawn's communicator, may I help you?" May asked. She paused for a second, and became a sickly white color. "J-just a sec." She gestured violently for Dawn to take the phone.

Dawn, knowing who it was, set the Pokenav on her bed, grinned devilishly, and pushed the speakerphone. "Hello?"

"Hello? Dawn? This is Ash. How are you? How did your match go? Tell me about it!" Ash said over the Pokenav.

"Ok. I was up against a nice girl, called May, from Petalburg, Hoenn. She's the one that answered the 'nav. Anyway, I was using Empoleon, and she was using a Blaziken. I had a type advantage, and I grew overconfident. I was in the lead until she pulled a couple of Thunderpunches on me. We drew, and the rematch is in three weeks. That's got to be a record, huh?" Dawn finished. 

All Dawn heard in reply was a loud mumbling.

"Something wrong?" Dawn asked, knowing full well what was up. "You see, normally you don't act all grumbly like that unless you've suffered an emotional shock."

"Humph."

"What, do you know this May from somewhere?" Dawn asked, deciding to play it innocent.

"Possibly. Do you wanna hear about my match?" Ash asked, desperate to change the subject.

Dawn ignored him. "Because May just grumbles when I mention you, and between the two of you, it's like talking to a wall."

"Okay. I know May from my travels in the Hoenn region, and my Battle Frontier challenge. She was a really nice girl that I kind of mentored, similar to how I helped you. Okay?"

"Alright." Dawn said, while shooting May a pointed look.

"So anyway," Ash said, trying to steer the conversation away from the present subject, "my match went well, I was up against a guy called Max, from Petalburg."

"Would that be Max, May's nerdy younger brother?" Dawn asked with a smirk, having successfully brought the conversation back to May. "We were talking about him during the match, and almost forgot to pay attention to the screen."

No reply.

"Well anyway, from what you've said so far, I'd assume you've lost. You are avoiding the subject of your opponent and his relatives so skillfully, after all." Dawn knew she had pushed the "Ego" button.

"No!" Ash exploded, "I'm just avoiding them because… This all stays with you, okay? NEVER tell ANYONE."

"Okay." Dawn said, smirking at May, who was looking expectantly at the Pokenav as if it governed her future.

"Alright. I'm avoiding them because it's really my fault they left Brock and me. I… Said some things I shouldn't have. I was a jerk. It doesn't surprise me, looking back, that she left. Definitely not my finest hour. So she got mad at me and left for the Johto region with a guy called Drew." Near the end, Ash's voice began to tremble, and he felt his eyes watering.

"Ash?"

"Yeah Dawn?" The trainer asked in a wavering voice.

Ash heard a deep intake of breath. "Actually, it's me, May. Dawn had the phone on speaker the whole time. I'm not sure she realized, though." May added, so as to not get Dawn in trouble. "But look. What happened was totally not your fault. I was under stress, and it blew on you. I really am sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"May… I can never forgive you for something you didn't do. I chose to say what I did. It was the worst part of my life. You had nothing to do with what I said, I just didn't think very highly of Drew at the time. I hope, however, that you can forgive me. I have carried this guilt for too long, and I promise I will never bother you again after this."

"Stop! You're being so… so… STUPID! Stop blaming yourself! It really was my-"

"May. I think we both have been beating ourselves up for so long that we have completely forgotten my-" Ash paused, and changed his mind at a grunt from May. "OUR wrongs. We both were overreacting, and we both were impolite. I forgive you for your part, and I would like to take back what I said about Drew and you, both. I didn't really mean it. Will you forgive me?"

"Not yet!"

"Oh. I guess I'll just…" Ash said, tears dripping down his face.

"Oh, sorry. This is Dawn again. I think you guys are so cheesy. It's pretty funny. And I think she forgives you. She's sitting here crying. You two are quite the couple, with all the "Oh, it's my fault", "no, it's mine"… You two can be very much alike."

"Dawn?" May asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna turn this thing to regular volume. I'm not through with Ash yet. And I don't want you hearing what we say here." May then returned her attention to Ash, and cleared her throat. "Look… I know you probably never want to see me again, but listen. I'm getting kinda hungry, and I bet you are too, after your battle."

"I do wanna see you again. I really, really do. But I'm not sure that I trust myself anymore. I think YOU would be better off going with Drew. He's always been nice to you." Ash said.

"Drew is no longer in my life. I kicked him out long ago. I have come to agree with you on that subject; he got really mean after I beat him too many times. Do you think that maybe… we could… get dinner, or something? Dawn, Max, and I are going to some place up in Goldenrod, so maybe you could come too…" May suggested quietly.

"I'd… I'd…"

"What, got a photo shoot?" May said provocatively.

"NO! I'm just forming words in an intense social situation. So, I'd love to. Thank you very much for forgiving me, I'll try very hard not to ever be mean to you ever again. You mean more to me than you could ever know… Why don't I find the restaurant, to give Max some time to get ready? I'm already set for the town, 'cause I'm getting my Pokemon healed right now."

"Okay. How about you come to the Magnet train station in half an hour?"

"Sounds good." Ash said. 

Bye!" May said, elation in her voice that had not been heard in a long time.

Click

Max sprung to attention as the Pokenav he had been playing Pong on rang loudly. He fumbled with it for a second, but finally pushed the little green button that answered the call. Why do they make such an important button so small? He thought to himself. "Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Max? It's me, May!" an exuberant voice declared.

"Are you sure?" Max teased. "MY sister hasn't sounded that happy since we traveled with Brock and Ash."

"Max, if I were there, I would hit you sooo hard…"

"Chill, sis." Max said nervously. "Just messin' with you. So tell me, what makes you so happy? Did you win?"

"No, I drew. But that's not the important part. I got us a dinner plan in Goldenrod. And guess who's gonna be there? Ash!" May yelled, not wanting to wait for Max to answer. "One of his friends will be there also, Dawn, from Sinnoh. She's about the same age as you, and she traveled with Ash through the Sinnoh region. I tied with her in the Festival."

"Wait. Let me get this all straight. You tied in the Festival."

"Yep."

"You are coming here."

"Uh-huh."

"You've set up a date with Ash and decided to drag me along."

"MAX!"

"Just joking!" Max squealed. He was still afraid of his sister when she was mad.

"Max," May said sweetly, "If you don't stop your "Funnies", then I will inform mom of your unsatisfactory sanitary conditions. You'll have to go home, and Mom'll never get off your case. Is that what you want?"

"N-no…" Max mumbled, shaken by the seriousness of his sister's threat.

"Then apologize. Now."

"Sorry…"

"Good." May said, her voice acting as if nothing had happened, once more exuberant sounding. "So in summary, be ath the magnet train station in half an hour. Ash, Dawn, and I will meet you there. Okay?"

"Alright…" Max mumbled, still disturbed by the prospect of going home forever.

"By the way Max, nice match." May said, trying to get on his good side again. "You fought really well. If Aipom hadn't evolved, you would have won."

"I bet you'll say differently when your talking to 'cuuute Ash-y'!"

"What did you just say?"

"Uh… Bye!"

Click

Max exploded into action. He had under half an hour to shower, brush his teeth, change his clothes (don't ask), and get to the train station. His campsite must also be squeaky clean, in case May came for a visit after dinner. He really didn't want to get stuck in Petalburg.

-----------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4: It's Dinner Time!

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. I'm gonna catch tis place up with Serebii, so I'll be posting chapters frequently.**

**LZ**

**Oh, and I don't own Pokemon. (No way! OMG!)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 - It's... Dinner Time!  
May hurried off towards the Pokemon Center. She wanted to mix up her team with some of her newer Pokemon, to show off for Ash. She walked up to the PC and began to re-arrange her team. Her end results were as follows: Blaziken, Wartortle, Chikorita, Swablu, Growlithe, and Eevee. She then left quickly for the station, hoping that Dawn wasn't waiting for her. 

----------------------------------

_Where is she… _Dawn thought to herself. The clock just above the ticket booth told her that May had approximately two minutes, forty-seven seconds to arrive and board. _She sure is cuttin' this one awfully close. If she isn't here in a minute, then I'm boarding and going without her._ As she took her final glance down the street before going into the terminal, she saw a green bandana, worn as a hat, bobbing through the jostling crowd. "What took you so long?" Dawn asked, as the girl ran over, panting.

"Had to get my Pokemon from the Pokemon Center." May gasped.

"Don't just stand there," An impatient Dawn said from the doorway. "It's about to leave!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" May said, and they ran into the terminal together.

--------------------------------

Ash recalled Pidgeot as he stepped into the city of Goldenrod.

"It must be convenient to fly wherever you want, yes?" Said a scratchy voice from behind.

Ash jumped in alarm. He spun around to see his old friend, Kurt. "Kurt! It's been… Years! How are you?"

"Ash. I'm fine. Just here for some supplies. What are you up to that's put you in such a hurry?" The man asked.

"I need to find an Italian restaurant within the span of ten minutes, while making my way to a train station I don't even know the location of." Ash ranted. "Got any ideas?"

"Well, you might try Sealeo's. It is supposed to be very good. Great service, I hear." Kurt said slowly.

"No, I meam the train station. Where is it?" Ash asked as quickly as possible.

"Oh." Kurt said slowly. "Well, do you see that big neon sign over there? The one that says "Magnet Train Station"? I would wager all the apricorns in my possession that it marks the station, yes?" Kurt said.

Ash sweatdropped. "Oh. Well, I'd better get going, Talk to ya later, bye!" Ash said, already running up the street.

"Alright. And if you find some apricorns, you know where to bring them!"

Ash was too far ahead to hear. _I can't make a bad impression. I can't. I have to look my best for May. He thought. I have GOT to find a restaurant on the way there, or Dawn'll cook me right there._  
---------------------------------

Ash arrived at the station at last, after taking enough wrong turns to last a lifetime. Dang. I didn't find anything on the way. I guess I'll just have to wing it. Dawn and a certain brown-haired coordinator were already there, waiting for him.

"Hi Dawn." Ash said. He merely blushed as his eyes met May's.

"Well," Dawn said, "you had better have a really good restaurant up your sleeve, or something, because we've been waiting for like, ten minutes, or so." May took a small step away from Dawn, not wanting Ash to think she was as rude as her.

Ash scratched his head nervously. "It's a great place called, uh, Sealeo's, but I thought I'd show ya'll a bit of the town, first. Is that okay?" He said all this looking only at Dawn, feeling too awkward to look at May.

"Is Sealeo's…Italian?" May asked nervously, trying to lessen the distance between them.

"Well I'm sure they at least sell noodles." Ash said noncommittally. He had looked at her to answer her question, though, and he felt his face heating up as he took in her new appearance. He realized suddenly that he had been staring for a little longer then was usually necessary, and jerked his eyes back to Dawn, once again avoiding May. He saw Dawn looking at him with an amused expression. _Crud. She's on to me…_  
Before awkward questions could be asked by Ash's "sister", who loved to make him embarrassed, a voice rang out from behind.

"Hey, sorry to keep you guys waiting. Let's go eat!" It was Max.

Now, it was Dawn's turn to stare. Ash watched as Dawn looked Max over, a dreamy expression on her face. He stole a glance at May, who was also watching as Dawn looked at Max. Their eyes met, and they exchanged a nervous giggle.

"What's so funny?" Max asked. "Did I forget to zip my pants, or something?" He looked down nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ash said, but his face was filled with mirth.

"Yeah, nothing at all." May added with a giggle.

"Gosh, you two can be really weird sometimes." Max said, shaking his head at his sister and her fellow giggler. "Let's go get some dinner."

They followed Ash out of the station. Ten minutes later, Ash was still looking desperately for a sign for Sealeo's. It had only gotten harder navigating here since he had been last.

---------------------------------

May had decided to keep up the rear of their little band for a reason. She wanted to enjoy the scenery. Especially the hat-wearing, black haired scenery a few feet in front of her. _I wonder if he's changed as much internally as he has externally? He certainly is taller now, he finally got a definite lead over me. Plus he's much… broader…" She thought with a blush. I hope I can get to know him again. I really have missed him so much. _

Max looked back to see his sister staring at Ash. _What's she thinking about, I wonder. I bet she thinks Ash is cute, or something. Such a girl. He shot her a questioning glance, which she dodged by looking at a nearby shop. I'll talk to her later. I can tell she's definitely not just daydreaming._

Dawn spoke suddenly, bringing everyone back to reality. "Ash? I think we've passed that Pokemart three times now, at least."

Ash gulped nervously. "Naw, in a city this crowded, they've gotta have a lotta Marts. That way, everyone can get what they need."

"Oh, so THAT'S why they've all been next to the same arcade, huh?" Dawn continued.

"Maybe it's one of those partnership thingies, where they share the same area everywhere." Ash said, looking nervously for any sign of Sealeo's.

"Maybe you're lost." Dawn taunted.

May seized the opportunity. "Oh, but Dawn! Surely the great Ash Ketchum knows exactly where he is. He's NEVER been lost before, after all."

"You're right!" Dawn joked. "He is just losing reception for his amazing sense of direction, or something."

"What sense of direction?" Max chimed in.

"If you three are quite through," Ash said, bringing their attention to a large brick building with Pokemon that resemble seals painted all over it. Across the top, in neon blue, is said "Sealeo's".

May and Max blushed, while Dawn just shrugged it off. Ash thought to himself, _Whoo, that was close. I really had no clue where it was. If I had taken any longer…_

Ash grinned. "Shall we go?" He asked, offering Dawn his hand.

Dawn took his hand, grabbed one of May's, and clasped them together. She grinned as Ash and May both blushed deeply. "That's okay. You should go with your girl."

Ash did his usual splutter, which didn't help his "She's just a friend" case.

May however, reacted quickly. "Come on, Dawn. This isn't some kind of blind date. I haven't seen Ash for three years." Ash's heart sank, which surprised him. _I should be happy she told Dawn that she doesn't like me like that. So why do I feel sad?_

"Hey," Dawn said, "I wasn't--" She paused abruptly as Ash grabbed one of her hands and placed it within one of Max's.

As Dawn blushed redder than May's shirt, Max mumbled incoherently and walked towards the front desk, still holding Dawn's hand. Ash chuckled as his two younger friends walked away. He turned to May. "Uh, May?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, you can let go of my hand now. It's starting to hurt." Ash said.

May blushed and released him quickly. "Maybe we should go and get a table now, huh." May said, walking into the restaurant through the gleaming silver double doors. Ash followed her in to the restaurant. Its insides were painted a sand-like color, with little water Pokemon here and there. Behind the front desk was a picture of an old man and a Sealeo, each wearing an identical fake moustache. Below the picture it said "Sealeo's Italian Grill" in navy lettering.

Ash followed May to the desk. "Table for two, please." May said to the waiter.

"Right this way, please." The blue-haired man said. He led them to a small table in the back corner of the restaurant. Y name is Ja-Jacob, and I will be your server tonight. Could I start you off with a sample of our Sicilian wine?"

"We aren't quite old enough, sir." Ash said, sinking into his chair opposite May. The waiter looked at him for a moment, before his eyes grew wide and he ran to the kitchens.

"So," Ash said, "why a table for two, not four?"

"Oh, I thought that Dawn would prefer it if she and Max had a table to themselves." May said with a small giggle.

Ash winked at her. "I gotcha. I haven't seen her that infatuated since a Mr. Mime hit her with Attract by mistake."

May laughed loudly. Ash grinned. "Yeah. It was pretty funny. She ran up to it and tried to flirt and stuff. Brock got to pull her away. He said it was quite satisfying."

"So Brock still goes after 'em?"

"Not so much as he used to, but still more than he goes after Pokemon. He's actually got his eye on one in particular, now. Gary's older sister, Daisy!" Ash laughed at this.

"Wait," May said. "I thought Daisy was one of Misty's older sisters. Is that what you meant?"

"No, I meant Gary. He was my rival during my trips through Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands. He's also the one that persuaded me to go to Sinnoh."

Is that the Gary Ash told me about when we fought? I bet it is. He sounds much calmer about him now. "But anyway, how is Misty?" May asked, looking pointedly at the trainer.

"Oh, just as good as ever. She's doing fine with her Gym, but I can still beat her." Ash said proudly.

"Have you talked with her lately?" May asked with interest.

"Nah, It's been months." Ash replied.

"How is Tracey?" May asked.

"Happiest he's ever been. The lab's doing great, he got a book of sketches published, and he an' Misty are goin' out."

"Going where?" May asked absentmindedly.

"Going OUT. As in dating. As in boyfriend and girlfriend. Man, and you used to call ME dense about love." Ash said, mock-indignantly.

"I bet you didn't know 'til they told you." May taunted. "But how's that working out for them?"

"Good, I think." Ash replied.

"Have you ever been on a date?" May asked, leaning forward.

"No, not yet." Ash said in an uninterested voice. He gulped and prepared to ask a question that would determine the course of their relationship for years to come. "But on a similar note, how are things between you and Drew?"

"I haven't seen him for over a year, and I haven't tried to." May said flatly.

"Ah." Ash said. "And I was beginning to think he liked you, too."

May rolled her eyes. _Yep, just as dense as ever. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend. And good thing, too… Wait! did I just think that? No! I deny it! I haven't seen him for three years, and last time I did it was to break up - I mean - split paths with him. Crud, I think I like him. Crud. Last thing I need now is a crush._

While May thought, their waiter came up. "If you're ready, I can take your order." He said.

May, who hadn't looked at the menu at all yet, said "Large Ramen for me, thanks." She saw that Ash was having a hard time deciding, so she helped him out. "So my friend doesn't take your time and get you in trouble, know my order? Make it double." The waiter twitched slightly at her rhyme, then grabbed the menus and sped off to the kitchens.

"Weird guy. Not much tip for him, I'm afraid. Anyway, outside from your battle this morning, how has coordinating been suiting you?" Ash asked casually.

"Pretty well, actually. I finished top four in Johto's festival, Then I came here. I got a new rival, named Marina, from New Bark, and she was pretty hard to beat. Dawn toppled her in the semifinals, though. I'm thinking I'll head for Hoenn again, next. I have to admit," She said suddenly, tears in her eyes, "I really missed you, especially after my contests. I missed your congratulations, or your sympathy, depending on the outcome."

"Yeah. I really missed you too. Things just weren't the same without you. Dawn is like my little sister that I never had, but you were truly my friend. Best friend, actually, and I hope you'll accept me and take your place once again." Ash said, the truth spilling out.

"Oh Ash, of course I'll take you back!" May said rather loudly. "Id love to be your best friend. I've been wanting to see you for so long, it isn't even funny." With that, the Petalburg girl started crying.

Ash, who felt suddenly very worried, scooted his chair around the table and began rubbing the back of her hand. "No… May, it's okay. Calm down." Ash said in a low voice, moving his hand from hers and instead placing it around her waist.

"I'm j-just so glad that w-we are t-together again!" May sobbed fitfully. Ash, his arm still around May, took her hand in his other hand and intertwined their fingers. Without warning, the coordinator flung herself fully onto Ash's lap, and started crying into his shoulder. Ash just sat there, his hands slowly rubbing her back.

Eventually, May resurfaced. "Sorry." She said with a weak smile.

"Not a problem." Ash said.

"I've needed to do that for a long time." May admitted.

"Not a problem. Anytime you need a good cry, just find me." Ash said jokingly.

May gave him a small push. "Aside from the joke, I'd say that you are a very nice guy. I'm glad we got back together." She started leaning closer, and she closed her eyes. Ash also scooted forward. They were mere inches away when Ash pulled out.

"The waiter's here." He said.

"Was I… Interrupting something?" The waiter asked.

"No, James, we were just…talking…" Ash said as his face got continually redder.

James's face, however, grew pale. "How did you know it was me?" He asked with a squeal.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you're team rocket. That disguise stinks, and you always show up working for the place that I just happen to stop at."

"Plus," May added, "you twitched when I rhymed "trouble" and "double". How you kept from exploding into your motto right there is still unknown to me."

"But," Ash said, "if you are out of here before May and I are finished eating, I'll let you go. You are nothing to be afraid of, after all."

"Thank you!" James said, practically bowing to Ash. "You won't catch a whiff of us! We'll be as gone as gone can get! I just hope you don't want dessert, 'cause I'm outta here! I'll even get Jessie and Meowth from the Kitchens. Thank you for not blasting us through the restaurant roof." With that, James ran off.

"Hey Ash, where is Pikachu, anyway?" May asked, having been reminded of the yellow Pokemon by the sight of Team Rocket.

"Campsite." Ash said, not wanting to distract his mouth from its new group of best long, chewy, skinny, yellow friends.

"Oh. Can I go see him after dinner?" May asked, trying to eat nicely so as to not embarrass herself.

Ash merely nodded this time, not even bothering with breathing. He looked up. "Go ahead and eat at your own pace. You probably won't see any of these people ever again, and I thought the way you used to eat was cute." He quickly returned to his meal.

May decided Ash was right. She glanced at Ash, and a silent challenge was issued. Their chopsticks became blurs, and the noodles seemed to disappear. Then, just as he was almost done, Ash's hand fumbled. He looked up at May, who saw that he had ramen stuck up his nose. She burst into laughter, which was unfortunate for Ash. He was sprayed by little bits of partly chewed ramen. He just sat there, looking very lost.

"Sorry!" May squealed, doubling over with laughter.

Ash just blinked stupidly.

"Here." May said, while taking a napkin to Ash's face. "There. All better."

"Thanks." Ash said, after finally regaining control of his vocal instruments. "Next time, though, I'll wait to stick noodles up my nose 'til you swallow."

May giggled, at a loss for words for the first time in a long time. Ash resumed his meal, but at a slower pace this time. This silence continued for a time, until they finished eating.

"So," May said, trying to engage him in conversation once again, "how's your mom?"

"Oh, as good as ever." Ash said quickly.

May tried again – "Done anything really interesting lately?"

"No, just badges and battles." Ash said.

Oh, I bet I know what this is about. He's embarrassed about what happened earlier. "Look. Ash. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to spray you with noodles. It was just really funny. Will you talk to me again now?"

"Sorry! I'm not mad, just deep in thought. How'm I supposed to pay now that I've fired their waiter?" Ash wondered aloud.

May breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess you just tell them up at the front desk." She said. "And for your information, we're splitting the bill."

"Oh. Okay." Ash agreed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Ugh. Only twenties. I'm gonna have to get change. You got some?"

"Hang on, I'll check." May's face paled. "I don't have my wallet!"

"Where did you have it last?" Ash asked calmly.

"That's just it, I don't know! It could be anywhere from here to my hotel! It could be on the magnet train!" May ranted.

"You check the floor around the table, and I'll go pay. Then we can search outside together." Ash said.

May nodded and checked the floor. It wasn't there. She waited irritably behind Ash, waiting for him to finish up. Finally, he turned to her and pulled a second wallet from his backpack. May recognized it immediately as her own. "How could you?" She asked angrily.

"Couldn't resist." Ash replied with a sly grin. "But also, I couldn't let you pay. I had to do you a favor, after not having seen you for so long."

"Ash Ketchum!" May said in a voice that reminded the trainer very much of his mom when she was angry. "That was an incredibly slimy thing to do! Here, take my money!" She pulled a ten dollar bill from her wallet and waved it in his face. Ash ignored the bill, turned around, stuffed his pockets with ketchup packs, and walked outside. May stormed after him indignantly. _He's good. He must have grabbed it while I was crying. Oooh, I owe him one._

----------------------------------------------------

And, that's it for this time. Now I'll sleep for what, four hours, and get up to play Battle Revolution. Ouch.

Smell ya later,

Zant


	5. Chapter 5: A Slight KISSunderstanding

**Chapter 5 - A Slight KISSunderstanding**

Ash dropped onto a bench outside the restaurant. May plopped down next to him.

"Why are we sitting down?" She asked, her head tilted to show her confusion.

"Dawn and Max aren't out yet." Ash replied.

"I could call Max." May suggested, pulling out her Pokenav. She was halfway through with dialing the number when Ash spoke.

"No, I think we should leave 'em be. That is, unless you want to see Dawn's bad side." Ash said with a smirk.

May grinned, then her expression became troubled. "You DO realize," she began, "That Dawn has been trying to set us up, right?"

"Really?" Ash asked. "She just seems like she's playing younger sister. She does that a lot, just to embarrass me."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's more this time, Ash. All of the embarrassing stuff she's been doing to you has had to do with me as well." May said.

"Uh-oh. I hope she's not going into obsession mode. Then she works tirelessly to accomplish whatever her mind is set on. When she gets like that, few things distract her." Ash said, his voice sounding like a groan.

"What, something like Max?" Ash chuckled.

"Yep." They both sat there a while, until Ash saw May shiver. "Here, take my shirt." He pulled off his old yellow lined, blue sweater, and handed it to May. She put it on quickly. Ash quickly started getting cold after he gave his shirt away. He shivered slightly, and May looked at him with a worried expression. "No problem. Just, uh, thinking of what my mom will do when she sees you again."

May saw through his fib in an instant. "You're cold, and I know it. I'm your best friend, you can't lie to me. Here. Take your sweater back."

"I'm fine, really. It should only take them a little longer." Ash said, not wanting May to be cold.

"No, you're not. You could get sick, and then you'd be a miserable Pokemon league winner. Not fun. If you're too stubborn to take your dumb shirt back, then I'm leaving a message for Max, and we can go." May said in a very final way.

"Okay, but on one condition: you come and see Pikachu. I'm sure he'd be mad if he missed you."

May answered immediately. "I'd love to!" She pulled out her Pokenav and left a quick message, telling Max to find Ash's campsite. "Let's go!"

"Come on out, Pidgeot!" Ash said loudly, throwing a red and white sphere into the air. May skot him a questioning glance, so Ash explained his actions. "It's much cheaper, and much more fun, to just fly out there." He seated himself on the bird's back, and rubbed the feathers immediately behind him. "Climb on."

"Okay, but is it safe?" May asked nervously.

"Of course. I've done it before. It shouldn't be too much different. Plus, we've actually got something to hold on to." He said, gesturing at his midriff. May blushed slightly, but complied. "Okay Pidgeot! Fly us to the Silver Stadium!" Ash called to his Pokemon.

May held Ash tightly as the bird took off. "Is it really that scary?" the boy asked.

"Yes and no." May replied, snuggling up against him.

"Yeah, it is pretty fun to fly, huh?" Ash asked rhetorically.

_And he STILL doesn't get it._ May thought with a sigh.

---------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to the two trainers, three pairs of eyes watched their take-off. A large red and white Pokemon set off in pursuit, but a voice rang out from behind.

"No. We must wait until the other goes away. Then we make our move."

------------------------------------

Ash breathed a sigh of relief as his bird Pokemon landed outside of the Stadium. _I'm glad Pidgeot made it all right. He's never carried two stuffed trainers before._

May groaned. "Is it over already?"

"Yeah." Ash answered. "Kind of fun, huh?"

"Yep." May concurred. "We should do that more often."

"Uh, May?"

"Yeah?"

"It's getting kinda hard to breathe. Could you..." Ash mumbled, blushing slightly. May released him quickly. You didn't have to let go, just loosen your deathgrip. I don't wanna catch a cold, remember?" Ash said quietly. May grabbed him again, hugging him with all of her might. _That was a very romantic quote, coming from Ash. I wonder if he likes me? I'm pretty sure that I like him. But maybe I'm just glad to see him, and my mind is tricking itself… I'll wait a while, and see what my heart tells me. _

Ash leapt off of Pidgeot and offered May his hand. She took it, and he helped her down. "Return!" Ash yelled, pointing a red and white sphere at his bird Pokemon. A red laser shot from it and absorbed the Pokemon into the ball. He turned to her after placing the Pokeball on his belt. "Come on! Let's go see Pikachu!" with this, he ran off towards where, May guessed, his campsite was. She walked after him calmly, deeming a race to be a lost cause.

Ash burst into the clearing where his tent was pitched, and ran to the easy-up he put over a picnic table. To his surprise, his lantern was already lit, and his Pikachu was sitting on the table talking to a certain squinty-eyed someone. The "someone" was clothed in an orange tee shirt, and forest green pants. He had spiky black hair, and a rather dark tan. It was Brock. Pikachu gestured towards Ash, and Brock turned to look at him. "Ash! Congrats on the win, man! It figures that you only win the ones I don't show up for. You won Orange Islands, with Tracey, and you won this one by yourself. Maybe I shouldn't talk to you anymore. I must be bad luck, or something." The young man joked. But anyway, according to Pikachu, you just left him here for no reason…" Brock trailed off as he saw May stroll casually into the clearing.

"Hey Brock!" May squealed, running up to the man and giving him a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Brock looked surprised at the girl's actions. "May, I saw you a few months ago when you did a contest in Pewter. It hasn't really been that long."

"Well, I missed you anyway." May said, a slight blush or embarrassment creeping across her face.

"So, I guess you an' Ash patched things up, huh?" Brock asked with interest.

"Not as well as I'd hoped. I still owe him ten bucks." May said, shooting him a dirty look.

"Oh my gosh." Brock said in an unpleasantly surprised voice. "Don't tell me you were fighting over money. Ugh. Ash, I thought you were more polite then that. But no, you've come back into her life just to get your ten smackers."

"Whoa, Brock, hold your horses." May said. "This debt is a more recent occurrence, brought about by a criminal act that was conceived by an overgrown sense of chivalry. In regular English," She added, "He pick pocketed my wallet, paid for our dinner with his wallet, and then gave mine back to me."

"Sly move, Ash. I should use that sometime, you little rascal." Brock said with a wink. "How did you get at her wallet, anyway?"

May was rather irritated by Brock's support for Ash's action, so she replied, "If you can ever even get a girl within five years of your age into a restaurant, I would NOT give up the only chance of romance you might ever get in your life by stealing her wallet."

"Yes, THANK you May, but I'm trying to listen to Ash. So, what was the situation?" The Pokemon Breeder asked his younger friend.

Ash, who didn't want to expose May to the embarrassment of telling what happened, fibbed quickly. "She, um, dropped it."

"Come on, Ash. May already said that you pick pocketed it. How did you do it without her knowing?" Brock pressed.

"She was, uh," Ash was in the process of thinking of an excuse when -

"Tying my shoelaces!" May snapped quickly.

Brock looked down, and then looked at the pair of them with an amused expression. "May, you don't even have shoelaces. Nice try, but I ain't buying. What, were you hugging, or something?"

Ash and May both blushed. "NO!" they said in unison.

"Uh-huh. Look, if you two are bound by the bonds of love, then don't bother hiding it. It'll show eventually." Brock said, knowing it would push their buttons. To his surprise, Ash reacted first.

"We are NOT in love! I was happy to see her, so I hugged her, okay?" Ash said quickly.

_Yeah. You hadn't seen her for three years, and the first thing you do is steal her wallet. Sure. Oh well, it'll come out in the end. One hint is Ash reacting faster in what I considered to be a false social accusation. I'll need to talk to May about this._ He then returned his attention to Ash. "Chill out, Ash-man. Why don't I watch your Pokemon, and feed 'em, and stuff, or something? That way, I'll get the one on one experience I need for my breeding class, and with all different types and sizes of Pokemon."

"That's a great idea!" Ash said. He rushed quickly into his tent, and re-emerged with four more Pokeballs. Combined with Pidgeot's, he had five for Brock, plus Pikachu. Ash's Pokemon emerged, and all that recognized Brock flocked towards him. May did similar, and soon Blaziken, Wartortle, Chikorita, Swablu, Growlithe, and Eevee had joined Ash's Pokemon near the Breeder. Brock was very popular, all of a sudden.

"Look guys. I might get pretty busy here. Why don't you two go get ice cream, or something." Brock said, starting to pass out food. Ash nodded, and, leading May by the hand, took a path that led into the mini-town that surrounded the stadium. Pikachu, noticing their departure, grabbed a bottle of ketchup and leapt upon Ash's shoulder.

"Thanks for the backup, buddy." Ash said to the mouse.

Brock smirked as they walked off. _Suckers. I have it totally under control. I hope they have a nice date._  
------------------------------------

"Wow," Ash said, trying to consume the walking time with conversation, "I really like your new team set-up. Swablu is a good Pokemon to have around, it's handy for searches, and has very few weaknesses. Chikorita adds grass back to your team, but I don't understand Growlithe. Why did you get another fire type?"

"Well, remember that Arcanine that Drew and I both chased that time? He caught it, and shoved it in my face, so I caught a Growlithe and decided to train my own. I thought it would shut him up. It just made him compare our Pokemon more, so I trained it very hard. I can even win one on one now, but Growlithe won't evolve. Is there something wrong with it?" May asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but… Growlithes only evolve with Fire Stones." Ash said quietly, while avoiding May's eyes.

"Oh." May said, the fire going out of her eyes.

_Oh man, that look is killing me. She really wants an Arcanine. I know the Evolution Mountain in Kanto has stones, maybe I could grab one for her. Yeah, I think I'll go for it._ Ash thought.

They continued walking in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Ash, who was deeply in thought, walked past the ice cream shop, until May called out to him, a worried look on her face. "Ash? This is the shop. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. "I'm just… thinking. Sorry. Let's get some ice cream!" Pikachu stated his agreement by running through the door. May followed the Pokemon, but Ash stayed outside a moment longer, still lost in thought. He didn't realize how long he had been standing for, because May came back out for him. 

"You are one distracted guy, you know." May said, her voice hinting at irritation. "Now can we PLEASE get some ice cream?" Without warning, Ash grabbed her and pulled her close. He hugged her tightly, not wanting the moment to end.

"I missed you so much. I really, really did." Ash started blushing, and he released her suddenly, beating a hasty retreat into the shop. May stayed outside a moment longer, and couldn't help but notice that it was much colder when Ash wasn't holding her. She quickly checked her pack for her wallet, and was relieved when it was still there. Not wanting to make Ash have to come out for her, she entered as well.

The place was nothing out of the ordinary, with white tile floors, a large menu on the wall, and a blue stripe about six inches thick painted around the room at eye level. There where two person tables along one of the walls, and several tables outside.

"I'll have a… Chocolate fudge sundae," May said.

"And I'll take an ice cream sandwich, and a caramel blast." Ash said. May shot him a confused look. "One's for Pikachu. He deserves one if he sacrificed food for coming here." Ash looked as his Pokemon started ferociously draining the ketchup bottle it had hidden up until this point. "Oh."

"He doesn't look like he's making a sacrifice. He looks as if he just schmoosed a dessert out of you, rather." May said, a grin playing across her face. They went to pay for their ice cream, but Ash couldn't find his wallet. _Dang. It's gotta be here somewhere._ He took of his backpack and searched it thoroughly. He was about to ask May to help him look when she handed him his wallet, and his ice cream. "A taste of your own medicine, as some smart old guy probably said." She stated, before she turned around and gave Pikachu its sandwich.

Ash frowned, but let it go. _I started it, after all. _"Nice one, May." He said to her grudgingly, before he sat down to indulge himself. He began inhaling his dessert at a speed that even the vacuum of space would find alarming. May did likewise, until Pikachu gave a not-so-accidental cough. They wiped their faces in embarrassment, but May missed a rather large spot on her cheek. Ash tried to gesture his point across, for the place was rather full. 

First, he gestured at May. He then licked his hand and rubbed his cheek. May, who was a teenager, after all, leaned forward. Ash, thinking she wanted him to whisper, leaned in as well, and May "followed his wishes" by kissing him on the cheek. Ash's eyes widened at an alarming rate, as he dreamily stroked his cheek and pointed at May, as if to sort out what had just happened. A strong blush seized control of his face. "What was that for?" He whispered at last.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" May whispered back.

"Well, it was a nice bonus, I guess, but I was really just trying to tell you that you still have fudge on your cheek." Ash said. May blushed from embarrassment. Ash quickly finished his ice cream and went to sit on a bench outside.

_I wonder what he thought about…it._ May thought as she finished her ice cream with Pikachu. He did blush. _Did he like it, or was he just embarrassed? I'm gonna need a long talk with Brock after this._ When she came back outside, Ash was still sitting on the bench. "Hey," She said, approaching him, "I learned earlier that it's a whole lot warmer when someone's hugging you. You look pretty cold." And with that, she threw her arms around him once again. Ash eventually was realeased from the hug, and, subconsciously taking May by the hand, walked back to the campsite.

-----------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6: The Prince of the Sea

_Hey, I guess I posted two doday. I'd apologize, but I bet you're all celebrating in my stupidity. I uploaded chapter six, named it chapter 5, posted it, and realized it was wrong. I then had to change it to chapter six, but couldn't do that without chapter five. So, today was a special day. _

_LZ_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Pokemon Trainers and the Prince of the Sea**

Ash got ready for bed at full speed. He merely grunted at Brock's questions, and he ignored Dawn and Max, who had gotten back just after May and Ash had left. Ash got into his sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling of his tent as the evening replayed itself before his eyes. In one short afternoon, he had won a Pokemon league, re-united with Max, and received a kiss from a girl he hadn't seen in three years.

The kiss stood out especially. He had just been kissed on the cheek by May, his old best friend. _Will we ever be just friends again? Or did that kiss just end it all?_ "I can't sleep like this." He said out loud. He got out of his sleeping bag, pulled on his shoes, and left the tent. (He always sleeps in most of his clothes.) He immediately re entered to grab his jacket. It was cold out, and he didn't want to freeze.

Upon leaving again, he crept silently by his four friends, who were talking at the table. _Good. Last thing I need now is to be peppered by irritating questions._ He walked into the forest until he came to a small river. He sat down on a stump, and stared into its depths, thinking about the evening, until he realized that the water was staring BACK. A small blue creature with two long antennae coming from its head and blobby, undefined limbs leapt from the water and landed right in front of him.

"Happy!" It squealed. "Happy love you!"

"Manaphy?" Ash asked incredulously.

"May!" It replied.

"No, I'm Ash." The trainer said.

"May!" the Pokemon said again, giving Ash a pointed look.

"Oh! Of course I can take you to her! Follow me!" Ash yelled, as he started off in the direction of the campsite. Manaphy hopped onto his shoulder. He started running as soon as he was sure that the Pokemon had a stable seat. "Maaaay!" Ash bellowed, as soon as he thought she could hear.

"Ash?" As Ash stepped into the clearing, Manaphy sprung from his shoulder into the waiting arms of May. "Manaphy!" Squealed an overjoyed May. Ash decided to give them some alone time. He had turned around, and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Ash asked, without turning around. There was no reply. Instead, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him.

"Thank you." A voice whispered. It was May. "But don't leave. I'm sure Manaphy would love to see you, too. You did save his home, after all."

Ash remained silent.

"Plus, I need to talk with you. I didn't mean to do what I did at the Ice cream store. It just kinda…happened." May said, while looking down.

"Don't worry about it." Ash said, taking her hand. "Besides, it didn't exactly…suck."

May giggled, and caught Ash by surprise with another hug. "You're so dense. You really are."

Ash reacted quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that word!"

May sighed and sat down at the table, then put Manaphy in front of her. She started petting it, and became so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't notice Ash sit down across from her.

As Ash and Pikachu joined her, the eyes from before continued to watch. "The prince has played his part well. He will keep them busy. Now all we have to do is wait for the chosen one to leave the girl with the prince. Then he is ours."

------------------------------------

"So, what have you been up to lately, Manaphy?" Ash asked.

"Mana, phimanaphy, phy mana, phiman." Manaphy replied. May giggled as she watched Ash struggle to decipher the Pokemon's words.

Ash saw her expression, and gave Manaphy a small nod, and a thumbs up gesture. "So, keeping peace among the water Pokemon, huh?" Manaphy nodded. May's jaw dropped. Ash had just deciphered the speech of a Pokemon he had never really spent time with! May watched him with admiration as he continued to converse with Manaphy. He looked up at her, and she looked deep into his eyes. Then she realized something…

He was laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked innocently.

"You actually thought I understood Manaphy, that's what. You just got April fooled, and it's not even April!" Ash said, still chuckling. "You should've seen your face!" And the chuckling began anew.

May's eyes narrowed. Ash looked up and gulped. May burst into laughter at the sight of his face.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked irritably.

"YOU should've seen YOUR face, when you thought I was going to explode! You looked so pathetic." May said, looking into Ash's glare. The boy's face eventually became a smile, and, seeing May staring at him, he said,

"Staring contest?" Ash asked. She nodded.

_Yeah, sure. Just as long as I get to look at his eyes._ May thought. Ash stared her down, while May lost herself in those chocolate brown orbs. Neither wanted to break the contact, each for their own reason. But Manaphy didn't find this 'game' so enjoyable. It glowed red for a brief second, and then uttered a small cry. The teen's attention snapped to it.

"Maybe it's hungry?" Ash's voice guessed from May's throat. Both of them looked up again, to see themselves. "May?" Ash asked his body.

"A-Ash?" And May, in Ash's body, fainted.

Author's Note (I will refer to Ash, in May's body, as Ash, and May, in Ash's body, as May. It's what's INSIDE that counts, no?) Now back to the Fic

Ash quickly reached into his backpack, or at least he would have, if it was there. All he found was May's fannypack. _I'm NOT going through HER stuff._ He ran over to May, and tried to flip his old body over. He couldn't. "Dang." He said.

Pikachu looked up at the sound of his voice, and burst into laughter. It gave Manaphy a high five. "Manaphy!" Ash yelled at the Pokemon. "Change us back!" Manaphy shook its head.

"May." It said.

"You'll only change us back if SHE asks you?" Ash asked angrily. Manaphy nodded. Ash sat down and began to wait. He crossed his arms, blushed, and decided to just sit at the picnic table, with his hands resting on the surface of the table. He was drifting off to sleep, when he felt something – May's body needed to GO. He ran over to May, no longer content with waiting. "May! Get up!" he said, while shaking the… um…girl? No use. Ohhh. I really am in trouble. He took his hat from his prone body, and jogged over to the spigot as best he could, finding balance to be a bit difficult. He turned the metal handle and filled his hat up, tremors running down his spine as he listened to the water run.

He turned the spigot off and ran over to May. He dumped the contents of the hat on "Her" face, and watched as her eyes opened in shock. "May! It's me, Ash! I'm in your body, and I-you, well, I gotta GO!"

"You'd better not look!" May yelled.

"Heck, I don't even know how to get this stuff OFF! Ask Manaphy to change us back NOW, and then YOU can go!"

May sat up and turned to Manaphy, only to see the creature fly off. May set off in hot pursuit. Ash, meanwhile, just sat there, trying to hold it back.

May chased Manaphy until it alighted on a stump. "Manaphy, please change us back. It's not funny anymore." Manaphy looked unconvinced. It flew off again. May ran after it, her new, athletic body not even breaking a sweat. She couldn't help but be amazed. As she ran along, her elbow bumped something - Ash's Pokeballs. _Now all I need to do is hit it with an attack to throw off it's concentration. That should change me back!_ She picked a random Pokeball off of her belt and threw it. "Pokeball go!"

"Ambipom!" The Pokemon bellowed, looking to May for orders. _I saw Ash have it use Swift against Max, so I'll go with that._ "Ambipom, use Swift!" May yelled.

Ambipom flinched for a moment. _ANOTHER new vocal actor? Sheesh!_ It thought with a sigh. It obeyed May's wishes, however, and blasted stars at the Prince of the Sea. Manaphy was blasted into a tree, and knocked unconscious. May fell to her knees, glowing red once again. When she opened them, she was back in her old body, sitting on a bench just outside the restroom. Making a mental note to thank Ash for the convenient placing, she rushed inside to relieve herself.

Author's Note (I will no longer be referring to Ash's body as May, and vice versa, for that would merely cause even more confusion than is necessary. And, as Ash's soul is back in his body, and May is in a similar situation, it would be like giving them nicknames, which I shall not do, for the reader's sake.) Now back to the Fic

Ash pushed himself to his knees, and saw Manaphy unconscious in front of him, and Ambipom to his left. He recalled the monkey, and put Manaphy in his backpack, and started back to camp. Sure, he didn't know EXACTLY where he was, but he thought he had seen Manaphy leave in a northward direction, so all he had to do was go south. Hopefully.

----------------------------------

Okay, so maybe his internal radar was a bit off. Ash had no clue where he was. He had no clue where Pikachu was. So, he decided to keep walking. It was very late, (or very early, depending on how you think about it,) so Ash chose to make camp in a clearing he found. He pulled a towel out of his backpack, propped himself up against the trunk of a tree, and spread the small towel out on top of himself like a blanket. He took Manaphy from his backpack, and drifted off to sleep with the Pokemon in his arms.

Manaphy flew off as soon as it sensed that Ash was asleep. It had to tell its friends that the boy was ready.

May took another sip of hot chocolate as she continued to search the woods for Ash. He hadn't been where she had left him, and he hadn't been anywhere near there. She had been at it for almost an hour now, and the display on her Pokenav told her it was 1:09. Her Blaziken stood beside her, illuminating the night. So far, there had been no sign. Then she saw a flash of light coming from a clearing up ahead. She edged forward to see Ash battling his Charizard against a tall, cat-like, purple Pokemon. The purple Pokemon took Charizard down quickly with a Psychic attack, and the same happened with Sceptile, Pidgeot, Totodile, and Ambipom. May walked up from behind. "You know Ash, maybe you should give this catch up."

Ash looked at her in alarm. "May! This is no common Pokemon! It's Mewtwo, one of the most powerful Pokemon in existence! Go!" he yelled, not even stopping to breathe.

"No, Chosen One." Mewtwo said. I will erase her memory. Mewtwo gestured at her, and May fell to the ground. I_ wonder if he can tell I'm faking? I hope not. I wanna hear what Mewtwo has with Ash._ She was disappointed.

"Chosen one, as I said before, I will be seeing you again, when you don't have anyone near. I'll haunt you 'til I get my message across." And the Pokemon flew away.

-------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7: Prophecies, and a New Day

**Chapter 7 - Prophecies, and a New Day**

May pulled herself off of the ground the instant Mewtwo was gone. "So, what just happened?"

"Nothing. You're fine, you just… fainted. Get some water, but sip it slowly." Ash replied, not quite making eye contact.

"I know when you're lying, Ash Ketchum, and this is DEFINITELY one of those times." May said angrily.

"Oh yeah?" Ash challenged.

"Yeah, and I faked fainting." May said, truthfully. "I remember everything that he said – 'Chosen One, as I said before, I will be seeing you again, when you don't have anyone near. I'll haunt you 'til I get my message across.'. What did he mean by 'Chosen One'?" May asked.

_Dang, she knows it word for word. I'm not gonna be able to shut her up about it 'til she knows, and I don't want anyone else to know. I've gotta tell her._ "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to SWEAR not to tell anyone, until I say you can."

"Okay, I swear. I won't tell ANYONE until you say so. So what did he mean?" May asked.

Ash gathered his thoughts for a second. "Only Tracey, Maisty, and a few Orange Islanders know this, and they think that it is no longer important, so you can't tell them either. Okay. A long time ago, when I was traveling through the Orange Islands, there was this guy who decided to capture the legendary bird trio. He knew that doing so would awaken the legendary Lugia. The birds broke out and began infighting. What he didn't know was this – a prophecy stated that if the legendary birds were unbalanced, the world would be destroyed. It was written in a certain prophecy.

**"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning,  
Lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to Ash.  
Oh, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three.  
Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea."**

"So, it said "Lest the earth shall turn to ASH." I, obviously, am named Ash, so I was chosen to stop the conflict between the birds. I became the Chosen One and got to save the world. That's pretty much it." Ash paused a while to let it sink in.

"So, you're connected to the legendary Pokemon?" May asked, realization dawning in her eyes.

"Apparently." Ash said.

"But what does Mewtwo have to do with Lugia?" May asked.

"Wish I knew." Ash stated simply. "I've only seen him once, and I have no idea how he knew of my title."

"Hm, this is like a good mystery novel." May said.

"You read mysteries?" Ash asked.

"No, I'm just guessing. Anyway, You have run into almost every known legendary Pokemon, so the title fits you. Should I curtsy?"

"No thank you, madam. Merely standing whenever you are in my presence will be good enough." Ash said in a fancy voice. They both had a good laugh. "Well," Ash said, when they stopped, "I'm gonna go to ben now. Here, you can use my towel if you wanna stay here, or you can go back to camp."

"I'll stay, but I don't want you to freeze. If it's okay with you, we could share the towel." May suggested nervously, hoping he would accept.

"Okay, then we can both be warm, great idea!" Ash said, not understanding where May was coming from. May, though, was just content to be with Ash. They leaned up against a rock, and put the towel horizontally over their lower bodies. May fell asleep quickly. Ash looked at her in consideration for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her. _She shouldn't get cold, after all._ Ash thought to himself. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------

Ash awoke to find May already awake, staring at him from atop a rock. _Well, there goes my plan to get a Fire Stone this morning. _Ash thought. May seemed as if she hadn't noticed that he was awake yet, so he started making faces. She was obviously deep in thought, because she gave no sign of noticing. _Heh, I could probably go now without her noticing._ Ash joked. He stood up, and May snapped from her reverie al last. 

"Oh, good morning, Ash. I was just… thinking. How do you feel?" May asked, blushing at being caught staring at him.

Ash's body groaned as he got up from the rock. "Not good. Remind me to never sleep directly on a rock again." Ash said, wincing.

"Will do. We should probably head back to your campsite now, because Brock always wakes up before us. He's gotta be worried."

"Yeah, plus he's the cook." Ash added, his stomach rumbling. May laughed, but stopped when her stomach agreed with Ash's.

"Yep, let's go." She said. She pulled out her Pokenav, and had it track Brock's.

"Oh, I suppose I could've done that, but I had no idea how, or that I even could." Ash said embarrassedly. 

"Neither did I, until Max showed me. He still is a geek." May said.

They left the clearing, May's Pokenav pointing the way. Ash fiddled with his Pokenav while they walked, and dropped it in surprise when it started ringing. He picked it up hurriedly, and pushed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Ash? It's Mom!" His mother's voice squealed from the device. Ash turned the speakerphone off, so that he wouldn't be embarrassed in front of May. "I watched your match yesterday, and I'd just like to say one thing. I hope you're changing your-"

"I am changing, okay? I'm seventeen now, sheesh." May heard Ash say. She knew what Ash had reacted to so strongly.

"And oh, I thought you did well in your match, too. I felt bad for little Max though. Why don't you grab all of your friends, and I'll call Tracey, Misty, and Gary. We can have a party for my little champion!"

"Okay, that sounds good. I can take the Magnet Train to Saffron, and then take a ship to Pallet from Vermillion." Ash said.

"Okay honey, see you soon!"

"Well?" May asked.

"I'm going home!" Ash said joyfully.

May's face fell. _He's leaving me already? Well, I guess I couldn't have expected him to stay forever._ "That's great!" She said deceptively.

"Good, 'cause you're coming too!" Ash said joyfully.

"Yes!" May said happily. _Whew, he's not gone yet!_

"And so are Max, Dawn, and Brock!" Ash said.

"Oh, okay." May said. _What's wrong with me? I should be glad that my friends are coming too. Do I wanna go with Ash alone, or something? Yep, I think I do. Oh well._ "It's gonna be great to travel with you again, Ash. I've really missed that."

"Me too, but I'm a bit irked that Dawn and Max have to come too. They're gonna be all over each other. Plus, I just wanna spend more time with you, and Brock." Ash said.

May thought for a second. _So he agrees that he doesn't want the younger two, but he's fine with Brock. Well, maybe we can work something out. _"I wanna spend time with you, too. Maybe Brock can travel with Max and Dawn, and we can go there alone."

Ash seemed to be rolling the thought around in his mind. "That sound pretty cool." He said at last. "We can tag battle, and stuff. But who would cook?"

"I guess we both could, and then it wouldn't be too bad." May said. 

"That's an awesome idea! I'll talk to Brock about it. Hey Brock!" Ash yelled, for they were now close enough to the campsite for Brock to hear. Ash ran forward, and met Dawn, Max, and Brock at the edge of the camp.

"Ash!" Dawn said. "You ran off into the woods, stayed up late, and slept in the wilderness…"

"Well, I uh…"

"Without ME?" Dawn yelled indignantly.

"Or ME?" Max mirrored.

"Guys!" Brock yelled. "Don't reinforce his vigilante maneuvers! He shouldn't run off like that! May was freaked out…" He stopped when he saw May emerge and stand next to Ash.

"Don't worry, Brock. He had a buddy." May said, patting Ash's shoulder and winking. "He just didn't want too many."

"Well for Pikachu's sake, then. He was really worried." Pikachu and Manaphy bound from nowhere, looking perfectly happy. "Aw, come ON!" Brock yelled. "That wasn't a good thing to do, it had all of us worried, even though we don't look like it!" Dawn and Max, however, were grinning like a pair of Aipoms.

"I think me means that you had HIM worried." Dawn said. "You see, your mom called after you ran off, and asked Brock to take care of you…"

"…And he didn't wanna fail miserably, or tell your mom right there." Max finished her sentence with a flourish.

"Plus, he didn't want the league people coming over and…" Dawn said, giving Max an irritated look, seeing if he could finish the new one.

"…uh, arresting him for taking Ash's campsite." Max finished, not noticing Dawn's face.

"And to top it off…" Dawn said, now trying not to smirk.

"…He, uh… That's not fair! You didn't give me anything to go on!" Max said rather loudly as Dawn and May giggled.

"Anyway, Ash, you need to tell me next time. I was really worried that my friend was gone." Brock said.

"Okay, sorry Brock. I won't do it again." Ash said.

"Neither will I." May said quietly.

"Good, now I bet you two are starving. I'll start cooking, and you two start packing." Brock said, pointing to Ash and Max. "You two," He said, now pointing to May and Dawn, "hang out here, then we'll all go to your hotel in Goldenrod. After lunch, that is."

"Okay." Ash said.

May and Dawn nodded, and Max was already going down the path that led to his tent.

Ash ran off to pack his stuff, watched closely by May. She watched him struggle to close his backpack with all of the stuff in it, and stared as he came across the same problem with the tent and its bag. She laughed as he realized that he left his hat in the tent, and he repeated the bag zipping process after retrieving his headgear.

Ash looked up from the bag to see May laughing at him. "Would it kill you to help, May?" He asked, rather angrily. 

"Oh, can the poor Chosen One not zip his bag?" She taunted. "Does he need help from a GIRL?" She stood up, and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand, which was on the zippier, and stood next to him. They pulled together, and finally closed the bag, only to have the fabric next to the zipper tear. Ash sighed, and noticed that May was still clutching his hand.

May expected him to let go, but he gave her hand a squeeze. She squeezed back, and walked him over to sit at the table. They sat down, and Ash rubbed her hand through her glove.

Just then, Max's Skarmory dropped from the sky and landed in Ash's campsite. "I'm ready to eat! Where's Brock?" May released Ash's hand, and sighed. 

"Over there, I think. He should be about done now. Dawn's helping him, so why don't you be a good boy and do the same?" May said, somewhat irritated.

"Why don't you be a good girl and help?" Max asked.

"Because I just finished helping Ash, and I'm still stronger than you." May said, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Fine." Max said, faking toughness. But he walked rather quickly to Brock and Dawn.

Ash chuckled as Max walked away. "Yep, he's still afraid of you."

"So? If he wasn't, he'd never listen to me at all." May said.

"You could try reasoning with him." Ash suggested.

"But he's smarter than me." May said with a sigh.

"Yes, but you're WISER. You are more practical, even if you don't know all the facts, all the time." Ash said. "And I think that you can get him with that."

"Okay. I guess I'll try that next time. Plus, he's getting stronger every day. I'm almost scared to be physical anymore."

"Time to eat!" Brock called. Ash ran over. May followed. She stared into the bushes, and saw a flash of red and white, and two pairs of glowing blue eyes. She blinked, and they were gone. But, remembering the words of Mewtwo, "Chosen one, as I said before, I will be seeing you again, when you don't have anyone near. I'll haunt you 'til I get my message across." she decided to stay closer to Ash from now on, so that Mewtwo would never catch him alone.

------------------------------------  
END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8: A Hero Revealed

May was starting to seriously reconsider her decision of staying with Ash at all times. Multiple times throughout the following day of travel she was almost hit by some near-fatal disaster. Each time, she could have sworn that she had seen a pair or two of glowing blue eyes.

This time was no different. The blue eyes flicked out of sight, and a large tree fell.

Ash looked over at May, to see a tree falling. "No!" He bellowed, leaping at the tree. He braced the plant on his right shoulder, and tried to push it off with his hands. "It's too heavy!" He called to a stunned May. "Send out Blaziken, or something!" He yelled, straining under the weight of the massive tree. May just stared, the shock overcoming her. Finally, the tree began glowing a blue color, and lifted off of Ash of its own accord. "Ugh." He sighed, falling to the ground.

"Thank you, Ash." May said, leaning over him, his head at her knees. She bent very close to him, and Ash could even feel her breath on his face.

"It was nothing." He said quietly, transfixed by her gaze.

"Oh, I think it was quite the heroic deed. And generally, heroic deeds are rewarded." She bent lower, and kissed his cheek gently. He blushed a bright red, similarly to May.

After she stood up again, Ash spoke. "Man, that kinda makes being a hero worth it." May chuckled. She offered him her hand, and pulled him up.

"Come on, Brock, Max, and Dawn'll be waiting." May said, almost sadly. They walked off, not noticing the tree being replanted by the glow.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Not far off, in the shadow of a clump of bushes, the nefarious Team Rocket sat, waiting for the "Twerps" to pass by.

"So Jess, what is the plan again?" James asked uncertainly, staring down the road in case their prey should appear.

"Yeah, you could'a explained it better, I tink." Said Meowth, who was looking down the road in the other direction.

When they received no reply, both males turned around to look at her. She was frozen in place, looking at the forest on the other side. "Look." She whispered. "It's Mewtwo and Latias."

"Whoa, Jess. Do you know just how much cash the boss would chuck our way if we could get our hands on those two?"

"I can see it now." Interrupted Meowth. "Here comes da boss, back from a hard day of stealing, and he sits down in his chair, but his back aches. He would only have to snap, and his Mewtwo would come running to give poor bossy a nice psychic back-rub."

"Yes, and with the Latias, whenever he needs to fly somewhere, and he doesn't feel like polluting the atmosphere with helicopter smoke, he would just give a whistle, and his trusty steed Latias would shoot to his side, ready to cleanly and comfortably bear him wherever he needs to go. And while he's in flight, he'll remember us, and say…" James said, taking a deep breath.

"Boy, I sure am glad that Jessie, James, and Meowth captured these Pokemon for me. They are definitely in need of promotion." Meowth and James finished together.

"Wobbb-buffet!" Screeched the blue, randomly appearing blob.

Jessie gave them both a good smack. "Or, he could use these legendary, powerful, amazing Pokemon to BATTLE." She said angrily. "Gee, you two are getting weirder and weirder. I mean, 'and he doesn't feel like polluting the air with helicopter smoke'? I think that Sinnoh's environmentalist tendencies rubbed off on you, James."

She wasn't done, however. "And 'Psychic back rub'? You two have been so desperate for a reason that the boss would want the pathetic Pokemon we've come across, that you can't even remember why we've been trying to steal in the first place!" They're for BATTLING, so we can achieve world domination!"

"Oh." James said, entering the realm of deep thought. "Yeah, I think I have some vague recollection of that, deep down. I guess it really has been long."

"Yeah," Meowth said, also thinking deeply. "I tink you're right."

"Of course I am!" Jessie snapped. Now let's get them…" She said, noticing that the two Pokemon where gone. "Dang. They're gone."

James and Meowth both sighed. "Well, not like we would have caught them anyway." James said sadly.

"Face it, Jess." Meowth said as Jessie took a deep inhale. "da boy's right. We've spent seven years of our miserable existence trying to catch a PIKACHU, after all."

"I can fix that." Said a startling voice. All three Rockets whipped around to see Mewtwo. "I, as I think you know, have the cloning technology, and can clone the boy's rodent, if it is so important to you." The floating Pokemon said.

"You'd do that? For US?" Meowth asked incredulously, getting over his initial surprise.

"Yes, little one. All I want in return, is for you three to separate the Chosen One from this parasitic girl." Mewtwo said, gesturing at May, who had just walked by with Ash, both of them taking no notice of Team Rocket or Mewtwo.

"Deal." Jessie said quickly. "But how will we notify you when we've got them?"

"You will not need to. I have been trailing the boy, and I do not intend to stop. I will know. Remember, separate them, and I give you the Pikachu. Should you fail…" And Mewtwo, who didn't want to use some cheesy threat, flew off, to join his cohort.

"Jess, was that really such a smart idea?" James asked. "Who knows what he might do to the twerps? He might hurt them. You do remember all we've been through with them, right?"

"Eh, it's just the boy twerp. We'll still have the others. Plus, we'll get Pikachu without really trying. What's not to like?" Jessie asked, leaning back against a tree.

"Well, am I the only one who feels like we're sending the innocent twerp to his doom?" James asked, looking pleadingly at Meowth.

"Yep." Meowth said with a smirk. "Old James is getting soft, isn't he."

James ignored the remark and resumed thinking. I can't just turn the twerp in like this, that's not right, not even if we get a clone of his Pikachu. I've gotta tell the girl twerp about what's gonna happen. She CAN'T leave him 'til they're gone from here.

James stood up, and, pretending to excuse himself to the bathroom, left his teammates.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

May stopped suddenly when she saw another flash of blue, white, and red. I'm not gonna get ambushed this time. She thought grimly. "Go, Blaziken!" She yelled, making Ash jump. "Go search the bushes for any sign of danger!" Blaziken nodded and raced into the foliage, leaving a trail of smoldering footprints.

"what was that for?" A still disgruntled Ash asked.

"I thought I saw something in the bushes." May said, trying to minimize the subject.

"Yeah, but DANGER? That's kinda paranoid." Ash said questioningly.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, something's almost done me in multiple times today. I think I have the right to be paranoid." May said, rather louder than necessary.

Ash, wisely, merely nodded.

"And do you know WHY I've been targeted?" May asked indignantly.

Ash stepped in the mud, making a squelching noise. Before he could even reply to May's question, she had spun around and pointed a Pokeball at his head. She lowered it quickly when she saw it was Ash. "Okay, why are you so on edge?" Ash asked indulgingly.

"Because I'm trying to save you." May was about to continue when Ash grabbed her in a hug.

"Because Mewtwo wanted me alone?" Ash asked quietly.

"Yep." May whispered into his shoulder.

"Thank you." Ash whispered, beginning to stroke her hair. May looked up, surprised, as he did this. Ash winked at her, and shot her his irresistible grin. May stood on her tip-toes, and Blaziken burst out of the foliage, landing on poor Ash.

Blaziken was not alone, however. Behind it, it dragged a large red and white-ish mass. Ash looked at it in disbelief. "You got-"

"James, of Team Rocket." May said, contempt obvious in her voice. Blaziken nodded, and slung the unconscious body over its shoulder.

"He doesn't look good." Ash noted. "We should probably get him to Brock."

"No, no time." James murmured, coming to. "Jessie and Meowth are going to try and separate you. Mewtwo promised them a clone of your Pikachu." He said, nodding at Ash. "And now, I gotta go before they miss me. So long, and good luck." James said, before running off.

"Well, again, Team Rocket proves their hidden good." Ash said, awestruck. "He probably just saved my life."

"Erm-hem." May cleared her voice.

"And I haven't forgotten about you, either. Don't worry."

May had been expecting another hug, or maybe even a kiss, but no. Ash was still Ash, after all.


	9. Chapter 9: Kitchen Chemistry

Hello 'ers!

This is the completely unedited version of my fic, straight from . NO CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE. The writing in these upcoming several chapters does not reflect my current skill. '

I wasn't ever going to post this here, but then I kept having people favorite or review it, even after it had been long dead. YOu guys changed my mind; you brought me back to writing. Thank you all.

I'm gonna post a chapter a day, and hopefully by the time they're all posted, I'll be able to start this fic's sequal.

Unless I decide not to. Mwahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 9 - Kitchen Chemistry

Just before lunch time on the final day of travel, Brock called Ash to check on them, for he had accepted Ash and May's plan of traveling together, alone. "Ash, how's it going?"

"Fine, as of now." Ash said. "But it's lunch time, and we're out of the pre-cooked food you gave us. Sounds like cooking time, and I'm no genius there. This could be a disaster unlike any known before."

"Yeah, like your first attempt at Poffin making." Brock suggested. "Maybe you should let May cook."

"No, I wanna try. I will prove to you that I can cook. And besides, you've seen May at Pokeblock making..." Ash said, loud enough for May to hear. Brock heard a loud thud, and some muffled screams before Ash spoke again. "Man, May, I was only kidding. I LOVE your cooking, and I will never doubt it again." after a few seconds, Brock heard Ash give a loud sigh.

"She was threatening you with a frying pan." Brock said knowledgeably.

"Yep." Ash admitted sadly.

"Well, what'cha gonna do?" Brock asked rhetorically. After this, an awkward silence ensued. Brock, finally deciding that it had gone on long enough, ended the call with a simple "Good bye."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ash and Pikachu looked on, mortified, as May burned, spilled, and all together totally destroyed lunch. He tried offering suggestions every now and then, but they usually just made things worse.

Eventually, May sighed, and threw Ash an exasperated look. "This isn't working."

"Oh, I think it looks good." Ash lied. Pikachu rolled its eyes.

"Funny." May said, grabbing the pot and turning away. "But you don't have to lie to me. I can tell, remember?" She said, dumping the pot's contents onto the ground and releasing her Growlithe. The fire dog Pokemon gave one sniff, and turned away from the mess. May cocked her eyebrow at Ash. "Good, huh? The DOG won't eat it."

"Here, let me try." Ash suggested. He took control of their camp stove, and arranged the ingredients in front of him. "I have no idea what all of this stuff is for." Ash admitted.

May just smiled at him.

Ash took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'll just try anyway, then." He said in a defeated voice. He began to combine the various ingredients in the pot. Pretty soon, spaghetti sauce was burnt to the sides of the pot, and noodles were fried to the bottom. The butter caught on fire, and, when Ash tried pouring water on it, it only flared up even more.

Pikachu burst into laughter, but stopped and ran off to give Ash some space after dodging several cooking utensils.

Pretty soon, his "food" was lying right next to May's. "Okay, you win." He called to her. She got up from her rock, and, taking one look at Ash's attempt, burst into laughter. "I have got to get myself a cookbook." She giggled.

Ash looked unhappily at the ground.

"Aww, is poor little Ash sad about his food?" May asked in a bubbly voice.

Ash grunted. "No, I've learned what not to do now. This should work like a Gym battle - second time's a charm."

Half an hour later, Ash stormed off into the foliage, muttering something about "Crummy camp stoves". May hastily followed, not wanting to let him get too far away. She watched as Ash screamed "I want some thing to EAT!", and threw a rock at a tree heavily laden with berries.

She smiled, and, feeling bad for the dejected boy, sent Swablu out to follow Ash, and began collecting the berries herself. A few minutes later, she came to the camp, to find Ash sitting down petting Swablu. He looked up as she came, and a glazed expression came over his face as he looked her up and down.

May blushed, feeling very awkward. Finally, she spoke. "Ash, are you just gonna stare at me all day?"

"Nope." Ash replied, as he continued to stare.

"Well then, would you mind stopping?" May asked, irritation becoming apparent in her voice.

"I already did. I'm looking at the berries." Ash replied, starting to drool.

May sighed. "Here." She said, tossing him one. His gaze followed it to his hand, until he brought it to his mouth and bit into its tempting, red skin. The berry itself was no larger than a tennis ball, but surprisingly filling. Its surface was smooth and unbroken, until it came to the thin grey stem.

"Sabmel berries. One bite can fill the belly of a grown man." May said, reading from her berry guidebook a while later.

How many did you eat?" Ash asked.

"Four." May groaned.

"Same." Ash said. They both burst into laughter.

Then released their Pokemon, and fed them on the sweet berries as well. After their Pokemon were full, they returned all but Squirtle and Totodile. "Okay guys," Ash said, "you're gonna help with a joyful little thing I like to call KP – Kitchen Patrol. Now, use Water Gun on those dishes!" The dishes were blasted across the clearing, but the encrusted noodles would not relinquish their grip so easily.

May tapped Ash on the shoulder, and handed him a spounge. "Well, they're not gonna clean themselves."

They sat side by side, both viciously scrubbing their respective pots.

"So," Ash said, attempting to start up conversation, "How are your parents doing?"

"Oh, fine, I guess." May said. "I haven't heard from them in a while, but I'm sure they'd be glad to see you. They kept asking. The Gym is doing well, they hardly give out ANY badges anymore. Plus, Dad hasn't been anywhere near Nurse Joy, and their relationship is better than ever." May paused to breathe. "How's your mom?"

"Fine, she hasn't changed a bit since I first began my Pokemon journey. Every time I talk to her, its "Ash, and have you been changing your…" you know…" Ash looked away awkwardly.

"Eh, everyone's mom does that kind of thing. Don't worry. She just loves you, and misses you really bad." May said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to bring it up in front of my friends." Ash said.

"Ash," May said slowly, searching for the right words, "what would you do if, say, Pikachu left? Wouldn't you ask him every time you saw him about his health?"

"I guess."

"How's Gary doing?" May asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Fine, last I heard. He's the one who persuaded me to go to Sinnoh." Ash said.

"Ah, so he's the one. I'm gonna kill him." May said jokingly.

"I doubt you could. He beat Pikachu with an Electivire, which was a new Pokemon back then." Pikachu's ears perked up, and the mouse scowled. "And so, he told me it was from Sinnoh, and rubbed in my face that he could STILL beat me, even though I won the Battle Frontier, so I decided to follow him, so I could get him back."

"Ash, that is so like you." May said. "You just had to prove yourself, so you followed him ACROSS THE WORLD, just to battle."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ash asked, slightly hurt.

"Two words." May said. "No. Way." And she leaned forward, forgetting the pot of water. She grabbed Ash in a hug, and had ALMOST made her way to Ash's mouth when her pot full of dirty water sloshed out on Pikachu. The mouse reacted out of instinct, releasing a powerful electric shock. May flinched.

Ash looked at her. "Pikachu," He said, "could you help me go gather some berries?" He left May sitting in the clearing, and as soon as he was out of sight, slumped against a tree. "Pikachu, I'm a wimp. She's making it so easy for me, but I'm still… afraid. I just can't take the step. I'm still not even sure if I'll be able to travel with her anymore. Oh, what do I do…?"

"Pika, pipikachu. Chaa, chachapika, cha, chupikachu." The Electric type said, looking into its trainer's eyes.

"You're right." Ash said. "I'm gonna talk with her. I'll do it after the party, when everyone else is tired."

Well, that was the first filler chapter so far, and I, personally, liked it. Tell me what you thought!

[/end serebii]

Sooo.... I have no idea why I even included a filler chapter. I would never do that now, what with the amount of my free time writing consumes. Seriously, it's several hours before I deem something ready for posting. So maybe you could spend just a fraction of that time on a nice, long review...?


	10. Chapter 10: Friendly Competition

So... I'm having a lot of fun looking back through all of my old stuff. I noticed that I was really poor with battle scenes - I hope I get better at that soon, because LoL2 will have a lot of 'em.

So... Review? I don't own Pokemon, thus I recieve no money for this, so the least you can give me is a tiny bit of your time.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Friendly Competition

The last leg of the travel to Pallet Town passed without incident, and Ash now faced his favorite part of the homeward road – the race to his house. "Oh, come on, May. I'll race ya down to my house!"

May, however, looked unconvinced.

"Look, I'll even take it easy on you. If I start going too fast, I'll have Pikachu shock me." Ash said, desperation in his voice.

May still looked unsure.

"Oh, come on! I always run to my house! Always! I can't break tradition just because I've been walking all day!" Ash begged.

"Fine." May said, grinning. "But you should probably tie your shoes, first." Ash looked down to see his slip-on shoes, and he looked up to tell May that she was wrong. He spotted her running towards his house. Sneaky little devil… He thought as he gave chase. In the end, though, it was Pikachu that won, passing both trainers up in a small amount of time.

As Ash neared the house, the door burst open, and a female raced forward to give him a big hug.

"Hey, Mist. What's happening?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed as it ran into the girl's arms, which prevented her from getting to Ash.

"Eh, nothing. How about you?" Misty asked.

Ash hesitated a moment as he took her appearance in. The red haired girl had the same old ponytail sticking out of the side of her head. She wore a small, aqua blue tee shirt under an open, yellow, long sleeved, red collared jacket. On her legs, she wore her signature style of short denim shorts. Her appearance was completed by a pair of lace-up shoes.

"Er, nothing, really." Ash said.

"Hey, Ash." Said a tall, headband wearing boy. "It's been a long time. I'd love to show you some of my new sketches."

"Hey, Tracey! How are ya?" Ash asked happily.

"Fine. The lab is doing well, as are your Pokemon. You should go see them tomorrow." Tracey said, always a boring kind of guy. He looked the same as always, with his red headband, plain green tee, and tan shorts.

"Well," Misty said, "Do you wanna go inside and sit down? Your mom is running a few errands, so she left us the house."

"Oh, wait. I'm not sure if you remember, but this is my gir-uh-FRIEND May, from Petalburg city." Ash said, gesturing at his brunette friend, who blushed as Ash's misspeak.

May nodded at the pair of them. "Nice to see the two of you again." She said politely.

"Yeah. How's your brother doing?" Misty asked casually.

"Oh, he's fine. He'll be showing up with Dawn and Brock any time now." May replied.

"I'm gonna go sit down." Ash said. "I still have to beat May inside!"

Ash stopped inside the doorframe when he saw the couch's current occupant. "GARY? What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Humph. Well, I heard that you won the Johto League, so I thought you could use some humbling. I have my team all ready, so whenever you're ready, I'll bring you back down from your high seat." Gary said rudely, knowing it would irritate Ash.

"Fine, I'll take you on right now!" Ash demanded.

"Nah, defeating you again isn't worth prying myself from the couch. Ask again tomorrow, Ash-y."

"You'd be surprised at how powerful I've gotten. I'm way better now." Ash said, barely holding back his rage.

"And where do you think I've been for three years, Ash? You're not the only one who uses Pokemon on a regular basis. I can take you down, face it." Gary yawned.

"I beat you in Johto last time, remember?" Ash said loudly.

"Eh, you got lucky." Gary said, uninterestedly.

"Fine, a two on two, right now. If you win, I'll admit that you are always better, and I'll never battle you again. If I win, you admit that I'm better." Ash proposed.

"Sounds like you should say good bye now, 'cause you have no chance. You're on, Ash-y." Gary said, hauling himself off of the couch.

May and Misty watched with interest as Tracey began the match. "Each trainer will use two Pokemon. There is no time limit, and no switches will be allowed. Let this battle begin!"

"I'll even choose first," Gary said, "just to make this more humiliating. Go, Arcanine!" He threw his red and white sphere into the air, and it opened with a snap, revealing an orange and black striped dog with a white mane. It also had white patches of hair growing from the backs of its legs.

"Arr…" It growled, apparently recognizing Ash.

Ash stared, unfazed. "Go, Sceptile!" His Pokeball snapped open to reveal his green humanoid lizard, complete with pine-cone tail.

It merely glared at its opponent as it grabbed a twig off of the ground. It spat it back out almost instantly, mumbling, (In Pokemon) something about male Growlithes.

Gary, meanwhile, was giving Ash a strange look. "You do realize," He said, "that your Sceptile is WEAK against fire, not the other way around?"

"Let's just say I'm confident in my abilities." Ash said smugly. "And in Sceptile's." He added, enjoying the frightened look that appeared briefly on his former rival's face.

"Fine." Gary spat. "Arcanine, use Blitz!" The hound sped forward, becoming enveloped in bright orange flame.

"Sceptile, use agility!" The lizard sped around the oncoming fire type, and, at Ash's command, hit it from behind with a powerful slam.

Misty's eyebrows rose, for she could not think of an insult to hurl.

"Yeah, Ash, show him how to battle!" May cheered from the sides. Ash gave her a wink, and she blushed. Misty noticed.

"I'm not done yet!" Gary yelled. "Arcanine, try and hit him with your fire blast!"

The Forest Pokemon easily dodged the star shaped body of flame. "Sceptile," Ash called, "return fire with your Bullet Seed!"

The glowing seeds burned up before they impacted, for Arcanine had launched into another Flare Blitz, per Gary's request.

"Sceptile, try and dodge!" Ash yelled. The grass type was not quick enough, and was slammed by the flaming dog. Sceptile flew across the makeshift field, and landed in front of Ash.

"Yeah Ash, real specific there!" Misty yelled.

"Don't listen to her Ash! She doesn't know Sceptile!" May called in response.

Tracey leaned in. "It appears that Sceptile is still in the running." He said quietly.

The grass Pokemon pulled itself off of the ground, and stood, giving Ash a shaky thumbs up.

"Yeah, Sceptile!" Ash celebrated.

Gary gave a huff. "Arcanine, that lizard has been around long enough. Finish with Take Down."

Ash saw the attack coming, and commanded accordingly. "Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!" The Forest Pokemon bellowed as it released hundreds of razor sharp leaves, and blew them all over the field.

Arcanine was hit pretty badly, and it fell under the ferocity of Sceptile's strongest attack. Gary shot Ash a glare, then said, "I'll match your wager – go Blastoise!"

A large, blue headed turtle erupted from Gary's Pokeball. It had a yellow shelled underbelly, and a brown shell on its back. Its most striking feature, however, was the pair of canons rising from its shoulders. "Blast." It uttered, sounding like a trigger-crazed zombie.

"Okay, Sceptile, hit it with your Leaf Blade!" Ash called confidently. The Forest Pokemon leapt into action, darting toward the turtle.

"Blastoise, Seismic Toss!" Gary yelled. The water type grabbed Sceptile's arms, avoiding the glowing leaves on its wrists. It threw the Pokemon across the field, to land at Ash's feet again.

Sceptile rose, beginning to glow a greenish color.

"Yes!" Ash crowed. "Its Overgrow is taking effect!"

"Huh?" Misty asked. "That's never happened for Ash before, with Bulbasaur, or Bayleef."

"Yeah, I guess da show planners had to copy da games, and dat Overgrow stuff didn't happen 'til Gen. tree." Meowth said, popping out of nowhere, and covering up May's response.

"Septile, use SolarBeam!" Ash called. The grass type began developing a small ball of yellow energy in its mouth.

Gary smirked. "Start charging that Skull Bash, Blastoise." Sceptile's attack launched, and Blastoise charged right into it. The beam dissipated on impact, and Gary gave a short explanation. "Leaf Storm, while it is a powerful attack, greatly lowers Sceptile's special attack, AKA its capability to launch attacks like SolarBeam." Blastoise connected with Sceptile, finally taking the Forest Pokemon down. "What an Ash move."

"Come on back, buddy." Ash said, as Misty hurled an insult from the sides. He pulled a Pokeball from his belt, and sent out his next choice. "Go! Charizard!" Ash called, sending his Fire Pokemon foreward. "Fly into the air!" Charizard flew up above Blastoise, and remained there, flapping its wings.

"Okay Blastiose, hit him with Hydro Pump!" Gary said. The turtle launched another powerful attack from its shoulder mounted cannons.

"Dodge it, Charizard!" The flying lizard dodged superbly, then continued its stay in the air. Ash remained silent, letting Gary attack again.

"Try again, Blastoise!" Gary said. Charizard dodged. "Again!" Gary yelled. Once again, Charizard flew out of the way of the attacks. "Agh, keep trying!" Gary yelled despairingly.

Ash grinned. "What a Gary move. Your Blastoise is exhausted now, from firing so many powerful Hydro Pumps." May cheered, while Misty looked surprised that ASH had STRATEGY. "And now, Charizard, Flaming Dragon Rage!" Ash bellowed, naming the move they had perfected in Sinnoh. Charizard began revolving in midair, and, once there was a strong enough wind, he blasted the twister full with flame. Charizard blew the powerful attack at Blastoise, who was lifted off of the ground, charred, and dropped again. The tortoise didn't get up.

"Yeah, Ash!" May wooped, running up and giving him a hug. "That was an incredible move! Did you and Charizard make that up yourselves?" She asked, still wrapped around him. Ash nodded, looking at Tracey's smug face, Misty's bewildered one, and Gary's look of mortification. It had been a good day.


	11. Chapter 11: Turning Point

Okay, so this is outa LITTLE LATER than expected. I suppose I could apologise, but instead, I'll give ya'll a nugget of wisdom, because I'm really sick of constantly having to apologise to shipping friends that don't really care if I'm posting at a time that is later than I specified.

Generally, that is becuase they have lives. If you think I need to apologise to you for not posting as of late, seriosly: GET OVER IT. Go get a girlfriend/boyfriend or something.

That is all. :)

* * *

Chapter 11 - Turning Point

Well, I guess I should stop taking it easy on you now." Gary said with a smirk.

Ash was about to respond, when May, who saw the exchange, decided it was a good time to intervene. She ran up and gave Ash a big hug. "Yes, great battle!" She cheered. Her strange behavior distracted Ash, and the trainer let Gary walk away.

"uh, May?" Ash asked.

"Eh?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Does there always have to be a reason for everything?" May asked quietly, still in Ash's arms.

"I guess not." Ash whispered in reply.

"Good." May said, and she leaned up. Her lips brushed his, and she scampered into the house, leaving Misty and Tracey looking baffled.

"So Ash, you've finally got a girl? You've met so many, it was about time..." Tracey teased, grabbing Misty's hand.

"She's not 'my girl'. Just a very confused friend." Ash said, his face still very red.

"I think you're taking the position of 'confused friend' here, Ash." Misty said. "She's obviously into you, I noticed during the match you just had. The only question that remains is whether you like her or not."

"I-I... I think I do... Misty, Tracey, I love that girl." Ash said with an air of finality.

"Then tell her." Misty said. "I'm sure it'd make her day."

"No. She doesn't really love me. She's just happy to see me." Ash said firmly.

"So you kiss Brock every time you two meet up? Is that what you regularly do with friends you haven't seen for a while? Ew. Come on. She KISSED you after all." Misty argued.

"She shouldn't love me, then, after what I did to her. I was mean, and she deserves better." Ash said, tearing up slightly.

"No Ash." Misty said, patting his shoulder. "You're a very nice person, right Tracey?" Tracey had apparently gone inside a while ago. "Well thanks for the back up." Misty said sarcastically. "But Ash, I think you're very nice. Ask ANYONE you know, and they'll say the same."

"Not Gary, Paul, Jessie, James, Cassidy, or Buck. They all look down on me. I think I believe them. Sometimes I'm mean to people, and I often think really mean things about Paul." Ash said.

"Ash, it's not unusual to think unkind things. I've done it, and Brock has, 'cept he thinks a different kind..."

Ash gave a weak chuckle, and returned to his depressed mood. "Misty, do you remember the time we were in the Orange Islands, and I had to intervene between the three Legendary Birds?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I've been having, uh, dreams about certain entities referring to me as the Chosen One. What do you think that means?" Ash asked nervously.

"Well, maybe there was another prophecy concerning the Chosen One, and it needs to be fulfilled." She paused, and decided to lighten the mood. "Or, maybe you're just insane."

Her former statement made sense to him, but so did her latter. AM I going crazy? Ash pretended to laugh at her little joke, which fooled Misty, getting her off of his back. "Probably the second one." Ash said, feigning a smile. He began walking back towards the house.

"Ash, I'm not done yet!" Misty said sternly. "You need to tell May by the end of the night, or I'll pull out your old friend, the mallet."

"What if I don't care?" Ash asked.

"Then I'll pull out my sledgehammer." Misty said threateningly.

"Oh. I guess I could give it a try... But why do you care so much, anyway?" Ash asked the burning question.

"Well, if I spend time helping you and May, then I don't have to be with Tracey when he talks to Gary." Misty said, in a tone that implied a lie. "Still can't stand that guy."

Ash, being who he was, didn't pick up on her tone, which suited Misty just fine. May came out of the house at that time, and Misty promptly left the two alone, after shooting Ash a pointed look.

"Uh, hi May." Ash said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Hey Ash. What were you an' Misty talking about?" the girl asked, looking into his eyes.

"Uh…" Ash pondered whether or not Misty actually had a sledgehammer, and decided against it. Besides, the night is still young…

"Yeah?" May prompted.

"I asked her about what Mewtwo said, you know, her thoughts." Ash replied, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Okay, and what else?" May asked.

"Nothing." Ash lied. "I'm getting kinda cold, I'm thinking I'll go in. See ya."

May sat in silence, letting her thoughts consume her. Ash had lied, he had spoken to Misty about something else, and she knew it. Does he love her? Is that it? He normally tells me everything… After all this time, I guess I really am losing him.

Misty came out again after a while. "May, the party's starting. You wanna come in?"

May looked up from her spot on the ground. "No."

"But Ash is waiting for you." Misty said.

May snorted.

"What did he say?" Misty asked, wondering how Ash could screw up a simple "I love you".

"Nothing big." May said, giving Misty an icy glare.

"So you don't like him?" Misty asked.

"Nope." May replied, holding back a sob.

"Okay, well, come inside. You don't wanna miss any of Mrs. Ketchum's cake." Misty said, flustered.

"What makes you think that?" May asked rudely.

"I've had it before with Ash."

May gave a strange shake. "Oh."

"Well, I'm going in now, May. I'll have them hold off on the cake until you come in." Misty said, edging away.

"Okay, thanks." May said, returning to her internal predicament.

After another twenty minutes, May decided she could stall no longer. She stood up, and walked over to Ash's house.

Inside, there were only a few people, the list comprising: Gary, Dawn, Max, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Proffessor Oak, and Delia.

"Yes!" Max crowed as soon as he noticed her. "Cake time!"

This caught everyone's attention, and they all ambled into the kitchen. Oak gave a little speech about how proud Ash made him, and them they all dove in. The whole time, Misty was shooting Ash prompting glances, which May didn't fail to notice. Her mind, however, warped these into glances of love. With her already depressed state of mind, she thought that it was over for her.

Immediately after the cake, she rushed back outside. She sat alone in the dark, pondering. A voice called out. "May! May, where are you?" it was Ash. Suddenly the calls stopped, and May heard a low, mumbling noise. She edged forward, her curiosity ensnared.

Ash stood, looking at Mewtwo, who stood not to far away. Crud. May thought. I let him out of my sight. Mewtwo got him. She stepped forward. "Get away from him, cat."

Mewtwo whipped around. "So, the tagalong girlfriend has not yet been shaken. Too bad for you, I will not retreat again. I have some private business to discuss with your friend." He raised his hand, and May knew no more.

When she awoke, Ash was leaning over her. Relief filled her body, but it was tainted when she remembered what had occurred. Ash only likes Misty. The secret talk, the looks, and they both avoided me.

Her theory was smashed, however, when Ash spoke. "May, I gotta go. Mewtwo was right, I'm needed to save the world. I just want you to know, before I leave, how much I… uh, love you." He said, very awkwardly.

May's eyed widened with shock, but that didn't stop her for long. "Good. Now I can do this." She raised her head, and kissed him, full on the lips, her body against his. How long they stayed like that, nobody knew.

...I'm leaving tonight, and I'm not telling them." Ash panted, after they both withdrew. "And I'd like to ask you not to tell them, either. If they know, they'll wanna tag along. I can't take that risk. I've gotta go alone."

"I don't have to tell if I come too." May suggested.

"No, I can't let you risk your life to help me in my duty. I… I can't lose you again." Ash whispered.

"But I'll be right there with you." May argued.

"Not if you… you know… die." Ash said.

May fell silent.

"Just PLEASE, don't tell the others, pass it off as bad character, or something. Just lie. I don't care what they think, I'll hopefully be able to apologize someday." Ash said.

"Fine, I won't tell, but on one condition. You have to swear you won't find another girl while you're gone."

"Done." Ash said happily.

"Seal with a kiss?" May asked.

"Fine."

May woke up in the morning, feeling refreshed. She looked around for her new boyfriend, and found nothing but a note. It read,  
May,

I gotta go. I'm sorry I couldn't spend time with you, I just feel drawn to fulfil my destiny. Always remember, I love you. I will see you again, whether on this earth or not.

Ash

--------------------------------------------------------------

Author's comments - this chapter is named Turning Point for a reason. Ash decides to leave his friends, family, and his new girlfriend, because the legendaries, AGAIN, can't just solve their own problems. From here on, It'll get more action packed, and more pairings will appear.

PS - I hope it didn't seem TOO forced, I've never been in such a situation. Sorry if it sucked.

~LZ~

Heck, I'm having way too much fun lawling at my own old comments - I sound like such an 8th grader. (Lol, I was at the time. Go figure!)

So yeah, that was chapter 11. Hooray.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Man in Black

~~~And thus begins the low point of LoL part 1~~~

Here's where I was barely clearing like 4 Microsoft Word pages. I got over it eventually, so don't stop reading becuase the story phailed here.

* * *

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER...

Chapter 12 - Man in Black

A Sixteen year old girl sat shivering in front or a campfire. She had long, strait brown hair that stuck out in two graceful curves from the side of her head, and a green bandana on top. She wore a red zip-up over a red miniskirt, and tight dark blue shorts underneath. Her feet were garbed in multi colored pull-on tennis shoes, and her hands were coated by blue and white fingerless gloves.

She was staring at a small, inconspicuous picture frame. It showed the girl formerly described, standing with a boy wearing a predominantly blue outfit, aside form his red and black hat. The two people were holding two parts of a ribbon, but they were next to each other so that the ribbon appeared whole.

The girl, named May, sighed. I miss him so much. It had been months since she had seen the boy in the photo, and all that May had told their friends was that she had awaken with the boy gone. None of them knew of the real reason for his departure, just as none of them knew of the moment they had shared just before. None of them knew of her small picture frame, or the red translucent stone contained in the pack hanging from her hips.

None of them knew the TRUTH. And it burned her inside.

"May, what is that?" Asked a voice from behind. May tried to hide her picture from view, but the lightning fast reflexes of her brother proved to be too quick. Max began examining the picture, letting out an exclamation of disgust. "May, why do you have this? 'Cause half of it really needs to be cut out. Why are you sighing and looking at Ash?"

"I miss him, Max." May replied, giving Max a look that was strong enough to ignite most earthly substances.

"Even after what he did, just leaving like that?" Max asked, snapping his fingers for emphasis. "How can you miss such a jerk?"

"He, is NOT a JERK!" May hissed.

"Prove me wrong!" Max challenged with a sneer. "Give me one SHRED of proof that he's not a JERK, and I'll take it back."

"He had his reasons, he told me! He didn't just leave!" May yelled, almost in tears.

"Really?" Brock's voice could be heard, coming from a nearby tent. "because from what you told us before, he just disappeared. Is there another story?"

"Ye-hes!" May sobbed into her gloved hands.

"Please tell us." Dawn's sweet voice requested from another tent.

"No!" May cried.

"May." Brock said, his voice ever calm. "He was our friend too. We deserve to know."

"No!" May yelled. "No, no, no! He made me swear, I'll never tell!"

"May." Brock said firmly. "If you tell us, I promise you, I will drop everything and help you find Ash. No matter how long it takes. He was my best friend, too."

May thought for a moment. Her current group of four had been taciturn and grumpy since Ash left. Finding him would not suck for anyone. But Ash entrusted her with the secret. She could never tell. Not if she wanted him to remain near her ever again. If she told, she forfeited his love. Not like I get much, anyway. I won't really lose anything if I tell.

She took a deep breath, prepared to spill the beans. "Okay. He left the morning after the party, and only left a note. He decided to do his duty as the Chosen One, and stop some inter-legendary disturbance. Happy?"

"And all this time I thought he ditched us and became a criminal. Go figure." Max mused.

"So he's like a superhero now, huh?" Dawn asked.

"I dunno, go ask Misty, she knows all about this chosen one stuff." May snapped, feeling bad inside.

"He told Misty?" Brock asked incredulously. "But not me?"

"No," May said crankily. "Misty and Tracey saw it happen, so they know by default. Don't be so sensitive."

"You're right, that's why we have you." Brock shot back.

Dawn gasped. Brock had never been so mean.

May started to cry, and Brock immediately began apologizing. May began to speak after calming down.

"It's okay, Brock. He made Misty and Tracey swear not to tell anyone about it as well. He didn't want the world to know."

"Damn it May, if we knew that a long time ago, we could have gone looking for him!" Brock yelled, pulling on his hair. "He wouldn't have turned us down if we came up to his doorstep. How did he learn about this conflict, anyway?"

"Mewtwo. Some Pokemon called Mewtwo came and told him."

"Did you two kiss?" Dawn asked, out of the blue.

"No!" May said, blushing very red.

Dawn and Brock exchanged knowing looks. "That's what I thought." The Sinnoh native said triumphantly.

"Same here." Brock said. "Since you two seem to get along so well, we're gonna go find your boyfriend. Besides, he has some major explaining to do."

Max, who had been silent for a long time now, was checking his Pokenav. "Hey guys, I know where to start! Listen! Mrs. Delia Ketchum, of Pallet, has gone missing near the city of Cerulean! Ash is bound to see that!"

"What are you waiting for?" Dawn yelled. "Let's go!" She finished, beginning to run off.

"Dawn, wait." Brock said.

"Eh, I'll catch her." Max said, running off after Dawn.

"Come on, May." Brock said, turning to the girl. "Let's go and find Ash."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A figure clothed completely in black slowly emerged from the jagged hole that was the entrance to Cerulean Cave. He lightly brushed himself off, and then swam across the river, making his way into town. He emerged from the river on the opposite bank, and didn't even bother with trying to dry out. The man began striding purposely toward the town's Pokemon center, and nobody felt like stopping him. Everyone hugged the sides of the street as the figure clung to the middle.

He had a mane of wild, matted black hair, held out of his face by a brown headband. His body was clothed in a dark leather jacket over a tight black tee, and a pair of ancient looking black jeans. On his feet he wore floppy dark brown boots. They were coated with mud from the cave he had recently emerged from. He had a brown and black backpack, which seemed to move slightly.

At his belt he had five darkly colored Pokeballs, each with a strange gadget attached to the button. They were gritty, with dirt encrusted in all of the seams.

He pushed the doors of the Pokemon center open, and strode purposefully to the desk, behind which a Nurse Joy sat.

"Room for one, please." He requested in a kind voice that seemed out of place with his body.

The nurse did a double take, then silently handed him a room key.

"Thanks." The dark figure said, again in the voice that did not match him at all. When Nurse Joy didn't reply, he shrugged and walked down the hallway.

He walked down the hall with his commanding stride, until he reached the room with the number depicted on his key. He opened the door, darted inside, and shut the door quickly.

He didn't bother with the lights, for he could see better in the dark then most.

He sat down on his bed, and removed his headband, along with his jacket and boots. He pulled a copy of today's news out of his pocket. He flipped through it until he saw the story about a certain Pallet woman.

"They'll be back soon, won't they?" He asked his wriggling backpack. It was quite easy. "I planted the fake story, could there be any chance of them resisting it?" He would still have to confront them, but he had, at least, gotten this far.

The planning was perfect, but how would they react? With half of them being, as he knew, highly unpredictable girls, there was no way to know.


	13. Chapter 13: THe Prophecy Extended

And this is the chapter where I try to be poetic~~~

It could have been worse, I suppose.

* * *

Chapter 13 - The Prophecy Extended

Early the next morning, the Pokemon trainer named Ash Ketchum entered the town that was haunted last night by the man in black. (AN: So maybe that guy WASN'T Ash…) :p His friendly Pikachu sat on his shoulder. His Bird Pokémon Pidgeot, along with Charizard, Staraptor, Noctowl, and Swellow, covered him from above. Even more Pokémon had his back though.

A nearby Caterpie abruptly changed into a Treeko, then into a Pichu, until finally stopping at Mew, who disappeared. A small flying dragon, colored red and white, transformed into a human girl, and walked a few hundred feet behind the trainer. Finally, far above, a large rainbow bird and a flying purple cat soared through the clouds.

On the other side of the city, another group approached. This group was led by the Man in Black, and the people that followed were similarly dressed. "Stop," the Man in Black commanded. "I'll take it from here. The trap is set. Ketchum will come, or undoubtedly someone else that knows him will. If it's not him, we take whoever else comes, and use them as bait. Understand?"

Several murmured replies signified that the concept was well taken, so the man stalked off. The rest of the group dispersed themselves inside the city.

At the southern end of Cerulean, a final group of travelers emerged from a tunnel. The group was headed by an anxious brunette girl. A spiky haired man, a girl with a white hat, and a boy with a bright green baseball cap emerged next. They sped past a forlorn day-care, and into the city.

They failed to notice the black-suited man leaning against the day care as they passed. "Boss, we have four possible Ketchum baits at Cerulean south, over." The man said into a walkie-talkie.

"Well, subdue them, and bring them to the cave for questioning." The talkie replied.

The man propelled himself off of the day-care center's wall, and began following the group of four.

In the middle of the city, Ash Ketchum found himself hesitating in front of a blue Pokémon gym with water Pokémon painted on the outside. Do I dare? Misty? He stared for a few moments longer before deeming it a bad idea.

Just then he saw a glimpse of the dark man, from behind. Ash recognized him immediately, and decided that the gym wasn't as bad of an idea as it had first seemed. He darted inside, and hid in a broom closet. His heart was still pounding from the sight if the man, and he knew he couldn't hide forever.

After a few minutes, Ash considered it safe enough to emerge from the closet. The instant he did, he heard a shriek, and felt a mallet slam into his skull. He spun instinctively, and grabbed the wrist that held the weapon. He looked into the face of a beautiful red-headed girl, his old friend, Misty.

"Ash?" She muttered, a confused look on her face.

"Yep." Ash replied, not knowing what to say.

"I thought you were gone." Misty said, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"So did I…" Ash muttered to himself, mentally slapping himself for hiding in the gym, and exposing his mission.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"I, uh, wanted to say hi." Uh, Mewtwo, I wish you were here to teleport me… Ash thought.

"I know that's not it. You look scared." Misty said, an edge in her voice.

"I'm not." Ash said, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Tell me that while looking into my eyes." Misty said.

"Fine. I'm freaked out. Happy?"

"No, Ash, you never get scared. What's after you?" Misty asked.

"Nothing." Ash whispered.

"Really. Well if that's the case, I want you out of my gym this instant." Misty said, pointing to the door.

"No, Misty, I can't do it!" Ash cried, suddenly pulling her into a hug. "I'm not strong enough."

"To do what?" Misty asked soothingly.

"To face him."

"Who? What did you do to him?" Misty asked, confusion filling her voice.

"I didn't do anything."

"Did you ditch him too?" Misty asked.

"Hey, I ditched you for the good of all life!" Ash shot back angrily.

"And he's the guy that's threatening to take it?" Misty asked, worry filling her voice.

"Yes." Ash whispered.

"And you left your happy life to fight a guy like him? Winning Sinnoh must have really gotten to your head."

"I did it because I had to. Do you think I WANTED to leave a girl that had kissed me?" Ash asked.

"Still going on about Bianca? Well, I hate to break it to ya', but that was Latias, not Bianca." Misty said.

"I know, she already told me." Ash said. "But that's beside the point."

"Wait." Misty interrupted. "You met Bianca again?"

"No. It was Latias." Ash said. "But I wasn't counting her."

"Well who was it then?" Misty asked.

How do I get myself into these situations? Ash thought to himself. "Nobody. I left because I was destined to do so. In a certain prophecy…"

"Yeah right. I won't believe you 'til you recite it for me." Misty said, hoping to stump him.

Ash gave her an exhausted look, one that clearly said "I am sooo tired of dealing with people like you." He did recite it, anyway.

"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning,  
Lest these titans wreak destruction on the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to Ash.  
Oh, Chosen one, into thine hands bring together all three –  
Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea.

"Many challenges shall he face upon his foreseen path,  
But none shall be as trying as the inter legend clash.

"Their powers upon each other they'll turn,  
With him to set them straight.  
The seas, and lands, and all shall burn,  
Unless he arbitrates.  
They'll fight, and burn, and freeze, and crush,  
And bring our poor world's end,  
Lest he shall call about a hush,  
And the legends defend.

"Oh, Chosen one, in this dire hour we give you the Earth,  
This is your one chance to prove your true worth."

He finished, and looked Misty in the eye. "Do you get it now?"

"Yeah. So if that means that all life will end…"

"Uh-huh?"

"What are you doing wasting time hiding in my gym? Go SAVE us, already!" And with that, she pushed him out of the gym, into the waiting clutches of the Man.

"You knew this day would come, Ketchum." The man said, not seeming at all surprised at Ash's sudden appearance. He began pulling out two of his black Pokéballs.

"I also knew it would be easy." Ash replied, trying to sound unconcerned, while secretly freaking out. The man threw his Pokéballs into the field in front of the gym.

The Black Pokéballs released an Aggron, along with a Shiftry.

Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder, but Ash hesitated. His other Pokémon were searching for his mother. "Let's do a one-on-one, instead." Ash called.

"What, scared?"

"No. I just don't want to call in one of my flying pokémon. They're busy with finding my mom."

"Your mother's fine. I wouldn't strike so low. It was merely a way of baiting your friends, and, as it appears, you as well." The Man said. "Now call in one of your Pokémon."

"What are you going to do to my friends?" Ash growled.

"Not as much as will happen to you, should you fail to strengthen your defenses within the next three seconds." Was the reply.

Ash let out a panicked yell for help as Shiftry and Aggron began to charge their attacks.

The Black garbed Man smirked as his Pokemon fired.

Elsewhere, May, Max, Brock, and Dawn were continuing their search for Ash. They had checked every possible Pokemon related building, other than the gym.

"Come on, Brock. If Ash had to SWEAR me to secrecy, why would he go to Misty?" May asked, slightly irritated.

"Well, he always did like her…" Brock teased. May failed to see the joke, and began looking worried. "But really, there's nowhere else ho could be."

"Yeah," Max interjected. "I think the gym's a good idea, too."

"You just want to get another shiny badge, Max." Dawn teased.

"Maybe." Max replied.

An awkward silence was thus started, and it was carried out for the remainder of the walk to the gym. They had decided to go through the back entrance, in case Ash was watching for them, and ready to get away.

Misty found them soon after their entrance.

"Brock!" She squealed, running up and giving the man a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we're looking for Ash. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"Oh, he was just in here, telling me a load of garbage about a prophecy being his reason for leaving."

"He came and talked with Misty," May asked, sounding hurt, "but not me?"

"She was nearby. Don't be so quick to judge." Brock said, mirroring a certain recent conversation.

"You're right, that's why we have you, Mr. "Oh, I'll just ask any girl to be my girlfriend, 'cause I want one so bad"." May shot back.

Dawn, Max, and Misty all laughed at May's comment.

Brock looked slightly hurt, but the look vanished when he realized that he had just been smashed by a metal pipe.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

* * *

~~~Does not like the ending line~~~


	14. Chapter 14

Ash gulped visibly as the two Pokemon blasted their powerful attacks through the air, searing anything in the way as they streaked towards him. Impact was almost guaranteed, and suddenly Ash saw his life replay before his eyes.

His third birthday - getting his tricycle - Waking up and getting Pikachu - The Indigo Plateau - Beating Gary in Johto - meeting May - sitting on a couch as May decided to join him on his next journey - May's eyes as he put her in the capsule at the sea temple - Staraptor, swooping down from above -

Wait, Staraptor?

And then the valiant bird lay bruised at Ash's feet as he snapped out of his daydream. It muttered a faint "Star..." Before closing its eyes and welcoming the comforting darkness.

Ash looked back up at the dark man, a burning fury in his eyes. The man gave a hollow laugh, before a Blaziken leapt from nowhere, taking his Aggron out with one hit.

May nodded at Ash, as Blaziken took its place beside Pikachu.

The emotionless mask that hid the face of their opponent shifted slightly, revealing a small scowl. He wordlessly threw a yellow and black Pokeball out onto the field, revealing a sight that would plague Ash's nightmares while he slept that night - The Legendary Groudon.

The monstrous Pokemon let out a mighty roar, causing the arena to be filled with a piercing light. The ground cracked up, the grass died, and all May thought about at first was her need to re-apply moisturizer.

Ash's thoughts, however, were different. He realized what this meant: almost certain death for everyone in the nearby area. May, next to him, was having trouble with the light. He wordlessly placed his hat on her head, lessening the strain on her eyes. The Pokemon were reeling, unable to take such brightness, until the cloud of blinding illumination lifted from the field and rose into the sky, hovering over the battlefield.

And then sight returned to them. Blaziken and Pikachu looked groggily at their opponents. Shiftry, a dark type and a grass type at the same time, was unaffected by the glare. Groudon seemed to be relishing the sunlight, appearing more energized every second. Ash realized too late what was happening. Groudon was preparing a Solarbeam.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=

When Brock awoke, it was to find himself in a dark room. He attempted to stretch, but found that he could not. His hands were bound, and judging by the sticky residue, duct tape was what held them together. He decided to move his feet, already knowing what would happen. They were bound as well. "Great…" He murmured. He sat up and tried to observe his surroundings. The walls, ceiling, and floor were pitch black. The darkness was so obscuring that he couldn't even fully make out the corners. He lay back down, his head barely grazing the tile. He sat up again in anguish, the back of his head throbbing. Then, a flash of red. Great, now I'm going insane. Brock thought.

The flash appeared again. Brock decided it was time to investigate. He got to his knees, and hopped into the corner where he saw the flash. The flash came again. A red patch – just above the ground - it looked like a button. Brock pivoted in place, and tried to swing his bound feet into the button. The button, unfortunately, was inset, meaning it had to be bushed by a thumb. Brock spun back around and tried to hit the button with his hands, again to no avail.

He slumped against the wall, his heart pounding. Brock carefully fell onto his side and wiggled himself towards the button. He stuck out his tongue – he brushed the plastic – push.

The floor instantly descended to form steps, which Brock rolled down, landing in a heap in the brightly lit room beneath the cages.

"Ah." A voice said. "Tell them not to waste any time. The Asian got his way out at last." The voice belonged to a short, masked figure, wearing a black pair of overalls over a black turtleneck.

The owner of the voice turned to Brock. "You took your time with that trap, my friend. We were about to give up on you."

"Wait, so that was some kind of sick test?"

"That's no way to talk to a friend. Come on, we're only here to help you."

"That's the biggest lie I've heard in my whole life!" Brock shot back.

"Then you must have very honest friends, for this is no lie. We wish to assist you with the removal and analysis of painful memories-"

"Cut the lies. Why are my friends and I here?" Brock asked.

"We wish to help you with the subject of one Ash Ketchum…" The captor replied.

"So we're prisoners, and you're using us to kill Ash."

Yes, and you have been decided intelligent enough for interrogation, after all. You and your little spectacled friend." The man replied, his tone becoming harsh. "You can wait here for the little girl. I hope, for her sake, that she comes down soon." And the man left, slapping Brock across the face.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Almost instantaneously, the Solarbeam launched itself from the mouth of the hulking red titan, sending Blaziken flying into the wall of the gym. Pikachu used an un-ordered Agility to avoid the blast, but Groudon was able to make the beam unceasingly, due to the immense amount of light pouring into the area. As everyone suspected, Pikachu couldn't keep running forever. The attack connected, and the Pokemon's world instantly went dark. With the Pokemon down, the man in the long black cloak had Groudon turn its attack towards Ash and May.

A brown haired girl, clothed in green and white, leapt in front of the trainers and intercepted, a transparent force field shimmering around her body.

May and Ash watched with wonder as the girl fired a constant stream of Pokemon attacks at the behemoth. A Caterpie squirmed up, and began to do the same thing.

The man gave a slight growl, and threw another Pokeball onto the field. The purple and red sphere opened with a series of twinkling sparks. The Pokemon that had appeared over Ash when he had first left Pallet Town materialized in front of him. Ho-oh.

The light created by Groudon reflected off of Ho-oh's golden feathers, casting glimmers of light all over the battlefield in little sparkling batches. It would have been beautiful if Ash hadn't been so scared. The rainbow-colored bird opened its fierce, golden beak, releasing one all-consuming wall of flame towards Ash, May, the green-clothed girl, and the Caterpie.

The Caterpie was gone in a flash of light. Another flash of light revealed the true identity of the Pokemon – Mew.

The girl's form began to ripple, becoming that of a red and white dragon Pokemon from Altomare.

Ash watched the struggle for control raging through Ho-oh. The Pokemon seemed to be trying its best to break free of its position of servitude, but failed to stop every time an attack was ordered. How dare he use a legendary Pokemon like that! Ash began to slowly creep around to the other side of the field, not even noticed by May. He was, very soon, behind the man in black. Gulping, he ran up behind the man and put him in a headlock. The man dropped Ho-oh's Masterball, spun around is Ash's weak grip, and drove his hand quickly into Ash's stomach. Ash gasped and fell to the ground.

The man grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him into the air. "A Pokemon league champion, trying to cheat? How… unlike you. Although, I guess you do always love to help Pokemon in trouble. Well, I assure you that Ho-oh is in no trouble. I caught it fair and square, with my own Pokeball."

"It's not right…" Ash gasped through the man's grip.

"Not right? It's a Pokemon, and I caught it. What's wrong about that?" The man asked with a sneer.

"It's HO-OH. There's only one, and it's crucial to the survival of the world." Ash got out, his vision beginning to cloud.

"Hah. Just like how you're not supposed to catch Groudon, 'cause the world'll go. Well, hate to break it to ya', but… I got 'em both. And we're still alive. What now? It'll start to go wrong soon? Give it a week? You are truly pathetic."

Ash's eyelids grew heavy, and his vision was enshrouded in darkness. His pulse slowed, his mind slowed.

It all sped up again.

May stood over the recoiling body of the dark man, a certain Masterball in her hand. "Go get 'em, Ho-oh." She whispered. The legendary eagerly launched itself towards its former master.

The man scowled deeply, then summoned a Gardevoir and Teleported away with Groudon.

When the haze of battle left the area, it was to reveal the singed bodies of Staraptor, Blaziken, and Pikachu. Ash immediately returned his Staraptor, and ran over to Pikachu. "Buddy… are you okay?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes. He received no reply.

Ash picked up his unconscious Pokemon, and began the solemn walk to the Pokemon center.

Pretty soon, May fell into step behind him, her Pokeball in her hand. Ash paid her no attention, and she gave none in return. The completed the walk, both lost in thought.

When they entered the Center, Nurse Joy and the whole staff of four Chanseys, a Happiny, and a Blissey accepted their Pokemon instantly.

Ash went to sit down on a couch. May, despite Ash patting the seat next to him, regarded the boy with a cold stare, and sat as far away from him as she could.

Huh? Why didn't she sit by me? Is she mad that Blaziken fainted? Ash decided he would apologize when the Pokemon returned.

This happened to be significantly later then either trainer had expected. Their friends had all filed into the Pokemon Center as well. All were waiting, their gazes fixed expectantly on the door that led to the operating room. An exhausted looking Nurse Joy emerged at last, clutching two Pokéballs and a Pikachu.

Ash ran up to grab his Pikachu. He pocketed Staraptor, and placed his best friend on his shoulder. "Thanks for saving me, May." Ash said, turning to the girl.

"It was nothing." May replied stiffly, before striding out of the Pokemon Center.

Ash watched her go, not knowing what to say. "Wait!" He called, finding his voice.

May spun around. "What?" She asked angrily.

Ash spent several moments staring at her face before realizing he didn't know what to say. "Uh, do you still have Ho-oh's Pokeball? You might was to return it."

"You do it." She snapped, dropping the Masterball at his feet and walking away. Ash bent down and picked it up. He stared in the direction May had gone, bewildered.

Several thoughtful minutes later, he felt an arm around himself, and turned to look at its owner: Misty. "Hey." She said, noticing his gaze.

"Hey." Ash replied.

Misty took a deep breath. "I believe you now, and I want to apologize for throwing you out to that man."

"It's okay. I knew you'd come around eventually." Ash said gloomily.

"No, it's not okay. I didn't trust you, and I wanna say that I'm sorry. I won't do it again, okay?" Misty said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Okay." Ash said. His stare once again returned to the bridge May had just taken.

"You okay, hero-boy?" Misty asked, seeing the look on Ash's face.

"Yeah. Just… thinking."

"What about?" Misty asked.

"Why are girls so weird?" Ash asked quietly.

"Because we can't let boys be the only people that occupy that category, Ash. Your type is just as weird to us. Got a specific girl question?"

"Uh, not really." Ash lied.

"You like May, don't you? I bet you wanna know if she likes you, too."

"Eh, not really. I just wanna know why she won't talk to me." Ash said.

"You must have upset her about something." Misty said. "You did leave her for six months, after all."

"Oh. I just thought she'd understand. I told her why I had to leave, and I even gave her a fire stone." Ash mused.

"So you think that an explanation and a rock will keep a girl's mind from thinking about you, her, and every way those two subjects interrelate?" Misty asked, her eyebrows arched. "'Cause if you do, you're wrong. You have to really tell her by spending time with her, and letting her figure you out by your actions."

"But how do I spend time with her? She won't even talk to me unless I bring it up."

"Look, she's one of your best friends, right?"

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"So is Pikachu, yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then how come you only took one of your best friends with you when you left? She probably wanted to help, and then you left without her." Misty said.

"I didn't want her to get hurt." Ash said.

"You just had Pikachu battle against Groudon, with a type disadvantage, but you wouldn't let May walk around with you? Uh, hypocritical. She probably feels like she meant nothing to you, and that you are better off without her, and that hurts." Misty said, her eyes showing a brief flash of sadness. "So, she wants to see if her suspicions are correct, by hurting you back. It's pretty simple."

Ash's mind was reeling at Misty's complicated answer. "Why can't she just ask if I care?"

"Because in important situations, actions speak louder than words, and us girls know that."

"Oh. So I have to act like I care." Ash concluded.

"No." Misty said. "I remember you trying to act your way into Erica's gym. Don't act. You have to really mean it. You need to ask yourself, 'Do I really love her?' If you do, then it'll show on its own." With that, Misty walked off, leaving a very confused, but also determined Ash. She'll always be my friend, and I'll show her. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - The Deal

May sat in her room, staring at the wall. She felt bad. Ash was back, and she didn't know what to do. The boy was a confusing, time consuming, and sometimes hurtful puzzle. She didn't think that particular puzzle needed to occupy a place in her life. She was mad at him for leaving her with half a ribbon, a rock, and a memory, and even madder that he had just shown up again, wanting to act like it had never happened. Maybe Brock and Dawn would ignore the past, but May wouldn't. The boy had to face the wrongs of his decisions, and leaving her like she was just some girl he knew was one that definitely needed addressing.

The last evening replayed itself in her mind. Her theory was smashed, however, when Ash spoke. "May, I gotta go. Mewtwo was right, I'm needed to save the world. I just want you to know, before I leave, how much I… uh, love you." He said, very awkwardly.

May's eyed widened with shock, but that didn't stop her for long. "Good. Now I can do this." She raised her head, and kissed him, full on the lips, her body against his. How long they stayed like that, nobody knew.

...I'm leaving tonight, and I'm not telling them." Ash panted, after they both withdrew. "And I'd like to ask you not to tell them, either. If they know, they'll wanna tag along. I can't take that risk. I've gotta go alone."

"I don't have to tell if I come too." May suggested.

"No, I can't let you risk your life to help me in my duty. I… I can't lose you again." Ash whispered.

"But I'll be right there with you." May argued.

"Not if you… you know… die." Ash said.

May fell silent.

"Just PLEASE, don't tell the others, pass it off as bad character, or something. Just lie. I don't care what they think, I'll hopefully be able to apologize someday." Ash said.

"Fine, I won't tell, but on one condition. You have to swear you won't find another girl while you're gone."

"Done." Ash said happily.

"Seal with a kiss?" May asked.

"Fine."

He loved me? Hah, that's a good one. It explains why he left me with nothing, and why he had employed a confession that Brock had used, word for word, on several Nurse Joys.

And then I KISSED him? Her lips suddenly felt contaminated. She quickly wiped them on the bed sheet. My first kiss was shared with…him?

And how did I ever fallen for "What if you die?" It is an obvious lie, designed to get a guy a kiss, and then drop the girl. Plus, I had actually thought that Ash wouldn't find another girl? That's a right old laugh. He probably has them falling for him all over!

Yet, he spoke earnestly of duty, and reluctance, and his need to do what was right for the world. He had always let others come before himself, and I myself am proof of that. Ash put his quest on the backburner, and all to teach a little girl how to make her Pokemon look pretty. He had done the same for Dawn, as well.

Was she overreacting? Maybe. But he had done wrong, and May, as she told herself, while sitting in that small, dark room, wanted nothing to do with him. In fact, she wanted to show him what he himself had done. May was going to look drop-dead gorgeous, just to show him what he couldn't have.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ash was worried. May hadn't come out of her room in a long time, and he had a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him it was all his fault. He briefly considered pondering the problem, but something else was weighing heavily on his mind: he was just in an epic battle, so he was hungry. He snuck into the cafeteria of the Pokemon center, and typed "cheeseburger" into the order pad. A whirring sound was heard, along with a sizzle and a dull thud as the meat hit the bun. Cheese and the second bun were added, and the cheeseburger popped out of the hole in the wall next to the pad. The smell was to die for, and Ash didn't even bother to sit down to eat it. He finished it within five bites, and ordered another, which popped out with a small "ding!" (AN: Obviously, sci-fi, hunger, and fan fiction shouldn't mix.) He repeated the process another three times, before he finally ordered a banana split, and sat down at a table to ponder.

I don't get it, even with Misty's help. I'm back, so May should be happy, right? But he could have sworn he had heard her crying in her room, as he walked past. That doesn't add up. What else could be wrong? Is May mad at me for letting her Blaziken get knocked out? That wouldn't be very fair. She should have known the risks before she entered the battle. Maybe if I offered to help her with her contest appeals she'd forgive me for letting her starter get knocked out. That's something she has to get used to, though. I can't even count the number of times Pikachu has been removed from consciousness. But, as Misty said, I have to show her I care.

Perhaps I could leave little notes around, saying how much I loved her?  
Nah, too mushy.

Maybe I could do her laundry!  
But I have no idea how to do that, or even if she has more than one set of clothes.

Buy her flowers?  
She could be allergic!

Polish her Pokeballs?  
Now there's an idea. But how would I get to them?

Buy her something?  
Too much like Drew.

Cook for her?  
She'd probably get very sick.

I could bring her something to eat from the cafeteria!  
That's easy, quick, and not poorly cooked!

Ash bustled up to the pad again, after throwing away the banana split container. He hit the ramen button several times, and grabbed a tray from the waiting stack. The bowls were soon placed on the tray, and balanced in his arms. He walked clumsily from the cafeteria, when May came from the hall he was heading to.

She was not wearing her bandanna, and her hair hung down around her head, cascading halfway down her back. She wore an older outfit, from when they had traveled together in Hoenn, (it was rather form fitting now) and it was only zipped three quarters of the way, leaving little to the imagination. Her usual biking shorts seemed even shorter and tighter than ever, and her pack was abandoned, showing off her hips.

Ash's eyebrows rose as she strutted by, and he turned to watch her go before he realized that she was heading for the cafeteria.

"May!" he called. "Wait up! I already got you some ramen!" the girl pretended she had not heard him, and continued walking. "It's cooled down a bit, so it won't burn your tongue!" Ash called after her repeating form.

She continued pretending Ash was invisible, and he heard a slight "ding!" that said it all. She had gotten her own food, leaving Ash standing in the middle of the hallway, bearing a tray of noodles. Ash pulled out his Pokeballs and set the tray on the ground, allowing his Staraptor to finish off the meal. He returned Staraptor, sighed, and returned to the room he shared with Max.

The younger trainer was already there, typing something into his PokeNav. "Oh, hey Ash. I didn't expect you to be back so soon." The boy said, putting away his Pokenav and taking a deep breath. "Ash, your friends, meaning me as well, think we deserve to know why we were detained today."

"What?" Ash asked sharply. "You were held captive?"

"Yeah. There were these guys dressed in all black, and they interrogated us. They manhandled me a bit, and even threatened to drown me in Misty's pool, but I didn't tell 'em anything."

"Damn." Ash said under his breath. "Well, I guess you all deserve to know, now that you're swept up in it." He turned to the boy, an uncharacteristically serious look on his tanned face. "You cannot repeat this to anyone other then Brock, Misty, or Dawn, okay?" Max nodded, and Ash continued. "You were detained today by the helpers of a certain man, someone I think you might even know. That's not the important part, though. He is the head of a group of people that are tired of being second-rate at everything - tired of losing to the "overachievers". They have formed a group that has one purpose only: the capture and division of legendary Pokemon, for each member to use as he pleases."

Max gasped. He knew what that meant – they were knowingly throwing the world off-balance, willingly destroying nature's harmony. "All because they don't wanna spend time improving themselves through training? They're lazy, and so they are gonna catch Pokemon that should never be caught?"

"Oh, they're not lazy. They know that they could train, and some of them have. They also know that no matter how vigorously they train, the legendaries will always win in a battle. So they want to win, and they're going to drastic measures."

"Like what?"

"Like, 'your sister' and I just had to steal HO-OH from their leader." Ash replied gravely. "I have the Pokeball right here." He held up the purple and red sphere.

Max's eyes grew larger. "That's not just any Pokeball – that's a Master Ball! How did they get one of THOSE?"

"I don't know, but I'd be willing to bet they have more of them. He had Groudon in an Ultra Ball."

"Did you get him back, too?" Max asked.

"No. I'm surprised that 'your sister' was able to get ONE, frankly." Ash replied.

"Why don't you just call her May? That's her name, you know." Max suggested.

"I don't think she wants me to, Max. She's been really mad at me since she got back, and I think it's because I let Blaziken get knocked out." Ash whispered.

"I doubt that's it. But if you really want me to, I can help you communicate with her." Max said, a gleam of sneakiness appearing in his eyes.

"Would you really?" Ash asked, surprised.

"For a nominal fee." Max replied.

"I'm listening."

"You tell me your plans for stopping these guys, along with everything you know about them, everything you find out, and every guess you might have as to their identities, and I'll tell May anything, and ask her any question you want me to." Max said.

"So you want in on my chosen one business, and in return, you'll give me insight into your sister's world?" Ash said, simplifying the deal.

"Yep. Do we have an accord?"

"We do indeed." Ash replied.

"Okay." Max said. "Tell me everything. Let's start with… identities. Who are these guys?"

"I don't know the leader for sure, but…" Ash trailed off, his face betraying his doubt of whether or not to tell.

"Do you want to understand May?" Max nudged.

"Fine, I think he is related to a person of high credibility. Professor Birch, for example. I know that one of the leader's assistants is a boy named Wally, from Petalburg, and-"

"Hold it! Wally?"

"Yeah, from…Petal…burg…" Realization dawned on Ash's face. "You know him?"

"Uh-huh, he was a year older than my sister, and he left on a Pokemon journey with some kid from Littleroot, called Brendan. He was kinda nerdy, like me, and we were somewhat friendly. He used to play with May a bunch, and Brendan, and they were nearly inseparable. He's one of them?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Max's face looked sad for a moment, but he quickly returned to business. "Anyone else?"

"Not that you'd know."

"But I DO know May."

Ash groaned. "Another known assistant is Vincent, from New Bark Town, Johto."

"Okay, I have no clue who that is." Max admitted.

"Neither do I." Ash replied. And up 'til now, I didn't know who Wally was, either."

"Okay, moving on." Max said. "What are your plans to stop this group?"

"First I need to sever the bond between Ho-oh and this Master Ball. Normally, I could just release the Pokemon, but you can only do that with regular Pokeballs. This Master Ball is bonded to Ho-oh, and no kind of brute force will change that." Ash said. "I'm thinking of calling Kurt, a Pokeball maker."

"Hey, we met him! Old guy, kinda weird, but really good at making nuts into Pokeballs?" Max asked.

"The very same. I guess you met him in Johto?"

"Yep."

"So I'm hoping he can figure out a way to release Ho-oh." Ash said.

"Any more plans?" Max asked.

"Yeah."

"What are they?"

"I'll tell you, but not until you hold up your side of the deal." Ash said. "Go and figure out why May is mad at me, and I'll tell you plan two."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Caught Conspiring

Max sped sneakily down the hallway that led to May's rented room. Discovered by none, he slowly turned the doorknob, and pushed. Nothing happened. He had planned for this, however. From his pocket, he produced his lock pick – a thin metal strip, with a one-inch long tip shaped like a flat snowman. It was designed to push all of the required buttons within the lock, thus opening the door. He also withdrew a skinny piece of metal, this one bent at a ninety-degree angle. This kept the lock open for his first tool.

He applied the bent piece, and slid the snowman inside, waiting for the click. When he heard nothing, he realized that he had to PULL the door, instead of push it. He quickly did so, slamming the door against the wall, driving the still-inserted lock picking implements through the Pokemon wallpaper, and straight through the sheetrock behind. At the same time, a Nurse Joy came walking down the hall.

"Young man, I thought your room was in the other wing! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm lost, I think." Max lied.

Nurse Joy gave him a skeptical look. "Then why are you opening the door to that room?" her eyes fell upon the black piece of metal stuck in the wall. "And did you do that?"

"Uh? I didn't open that door. I found it like this, and I was about to close it!" Max replied, his face beginning to redden.

"Oh, how honorable of you." Nurse Joy said. She didn't take his sudden blush into account – a lot of men had similar symptoms when talking to her. "But that still doesn't explain the piece of metal in the wall…"

Max removed the tool, and quickly pocketed it. "There, that's taken care of. No more problems here." His face reddened more as his lies grew.

"Okay, thank you. I'd better get back to the desk now…" Nurse Joy mumbled, before running up and giving Max a quick hug. It came to Max's attention that she was only about thirteen herself as she came closer.

"So, how old are you, exactly?" He asked.

"Fourteen. I'm helping my auntie around here, and learning at the same time!" She giggled, her perfect Joy voice imitation dropping. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen, but I'm gonna be fourteen in a few months. I'm training to become a Pokemon Master!" Max said.

"Oh, that's nice." The younger nurse said. "Well, I really gotta go now, so I'll be seeing you…uh…"

"Max. My name is Max."

"Oh, well I'm Cynthia. It was nice to meet you Max!" She giggled, before running off.

"Well, Max, seems like you can be quite the Brock." Said a voice from behind.

Max spun around to see Dawn, her foot tapping, her arms crossed. She was wearing her usual outfit, but it seemed to be missing a few key elements – namely, her hat, scarf, and boots. She instead wore a pair of bright yellow flip-flops.

"Uh, how much of that did you see?" Max gulped.

"Oh, just a big, warm hug, and twenty seconds of… flirting." She replied, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm sure May would LOVE to hear about this."

"I'm sure she would." Max replied. "But you won't tell her, right? I need to keep up my reputation if I'm gonna help A-" He stopped abruptly, hoping he had not gone too far.

"What does Ash need help with?"

"That's not what I said."

"We both know you were GONNA say it." She said giving him a look that clearly told him he was busted. Her face changed, with almost inhuman speed, to a pleasant, accepting look. "So what are you SUPPOSED to be helping him with?"

Max gulped, wondering how long it'd be before she asked him about the hole in the wall. He decided to keep the conversation going, and maybe avoid awkward questions. "Girl trouble." He mumbled.

"Well I can see why he asked YOU. You seem to get along just fine with them." Dawn taunted mercilessly.

"No, that was a one time thing!" Max insisted, his hands waving around to show his utter denial, his face growing red.

"Hey, calm down. Recite the Pokemon natures, or something. Count to ten. Deep breaths. I was just having a laugh." Dawn said, her face now taking on a remorseful, caring look.

"I'm…okay." Max said, partially to himself. In his mind he was reciting the names of all the berries, in numerical order. He was shaken up, and Dawn's sudden arrival and patronizing comments didn't help that.

"Good. Now what is Ash up to?" Dawn said, her voice instantly becoming business-like, and her face donning a cute, slightly puzzled look that could make any man weak at the knees.

Max didn't notice her look, he was too busy with the last few berries. When he finished he said - "Like I said before you so rudely interrupted, he is having girl trouble."

"Then why didn't he just ask a girl?" Dawn asked.

"Because I'm May's brother."

"Oh, and that just gives you the divine right to know everything that goes on inside her, huh?" She asked, both sarcastic and rhetorical at the same time. "She'll never tell you her deepest, darkest secrets, and for one simple reason – you're a boy."

"Well there's no way for me to fix that!" Max whined.

"Fix?" Dawn asked, her eyebrows raised. "Don't be so sure about that."

"Oh, you know what I meant."

"Yes, I did. And I also know what May thinks…" Dawn said.

"Hey yeah… you're a girl too!" Max announced, with the air of a man explaining his newly discovered, and unfailing, solution to the problems of world hunger, pollution, and overpopulation at the same time.

"Did ya only just figure that out, then?" Dawn asked, her voice sounding slightly irritated.

Max looked at her again, his eyes swooping all over her. "You really ARE a girl, aren't you…" he whispered.

"Yes, and my head's up here." Dawn snapped.

Max's eyes instantly connected with hers, a slight blush caressing his cheeks. "Sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be, if you don't tell me what's up!" She stopped for a moment, allowing herself to recite the names of the berries under her breath. She looked back up after three, not really caring about numbering plants, anyway. "Now tell me, what is Ash's problem with his opposite sex?"

"May." Max said simply.

"Yes, we'd already come to that conclusion. What is his problem with May?"

"He wants to know why she's mad at him." Max replied.

"Ah." Dawn said, not fully knowing what to say. She knew that there were several things there, things that she herself hadn't tried to expose. Max would have no chance in hell.

"You'd have no chance in hell." Dawn told him. "She'd never spill something so important to you."

"Yes, we'd already come to that conclusion. Why can't you ask her?"

"I wouldn't willingly pry and spy for nothing." Dawn replied shiftily.

"Name your terms."

"You need to enter the next Grand Festival we participate in." Dawn replied.

"No way!" Max said. "That isn't worth what Ash has been…" He had gone too far again, and he knew it.

"Oh? And what has he been telling you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Max replied flatly.

"Oh, okay. Bye then!" She said suddenly, walking off down the hallway. "Good luck!" She added, following up with a giggle.

"Damn." Max whispered, watching her go with fading hopes. "I really don't have a chance, do I?" He was about to set off in pursuit when a voice rang out behind him.

"Hey Max."

The trainer spun around to see his aforementioned sister. "Uh, hey." He replied.

She looked very nice, he thought. Too nice. "Who are you going on a date with?" he blurted, before he could stop himself.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" She asked, ignoring his comment.

Max gulped, wondering if she had overheard them talking earlier. "Sure." He said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

She led him into her room, where clothes were strewn all across the floor, in a very un-May-ish fashion. She sat down on her bed, and beckoned for him to join her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Max asked nervously.

"Ash." May replied.

Max's heart sank to his left ankle. "Oh, okay."

"Why is he avoiding me?" She asked.

"He's not." Max said. "He's trying to be nice."

"I don't care." May snapped, but she seemed to be talking more to herself. "I mean," She said, regaining her composure, "Why hasn't he come to say hi?"

"Well from what I heard, he was not treated very nicely in the hall lately." Max replied.

"But how can he expect me to be nice to him?" May said loudly. "He left me, he left all of us! How can he just come back?"

"Did you notice that he was trying to avoid us at first? He didn't want to come back, he knew he wouldn't be welcomed. But I have forgiven him - I know what he's been up to, and why he has to do it." Max said.

"And so do I! But why did he leave us?"

"I don't think he wanted to risk our lives as well." Max said.

"But it's just POKEMON! How can that be deadly?" May asked, her voice getting higher.

"You remember Deoxys?" May asked.

"Yeah." May sniffed.

"It could have killed everyone in that city."

"But it didn't! It was just looking for its friend. Pokemon always have pure motives, from Rayquaza down to Cacnea."

"Funny you should mention Cacnea – they are naturally pure, but in the hands of someone evil, their good nature is ignored. And we aren't talking about a Mime Jr. and a Wobbuffet here – these are legendary Pokemon." Max said, his deepness surprising her.

"But…"

"Apparently you saw that man's Groudon. It mercilessly attacked Pikachu. According to Ash, the beam was aimed at you, as well."

"I can't see this happening."

"May, you and I have been sheltered. We've had two parents, and each other. We've never seen what the world is really like, and I believe Ash." May's face remained impassive. "May, Wally is on their side."

"Wally? From home?"

"Yes, May - Wally."

"Oh."

"You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." May said.

"I'm gonna go now, okay?"

"Alright. I'll be fine. Thanks for talking, Max."

Max left without a word, closing the door silently. He immediately went off to find Ash, and to inform him of the developments. He saw Dawn in the cafeteria, and decided to stay clear of the area. Ash was walking down the hall ahead of him, his back to Max. He turned left, entering the cafeteria. "Aww…" Max groaned. He followed, keeping as far as possible from Dawn.

Max walked up to Ash, and nudged him gently in the back. "We need to talk." He growled.

"Not now." Ash whispered. "I'm hungry."

"Okay." Max said, turning to walk away.

"Don't you wanna eat too?" Ash asked, grabbing Max's arm.

"No." Max lied, as his stomach grumbled at the sight of Brock's turkey sandwich.

"Even I can tell you're hungry, Max. The rumble was a clear give-away." Ash said, looking proud at his (rare) social deduction.

Max frowned at being found out, and immediately bolted for the food pad. He quickly selected rice balls, and a few seconds later, a bowl full popped out. He touched the selection on the screen two more times before finally sitting down. He sat at the far end of the rectangular table, leaving Dawn on the other side.

Ash, next to him, had four cheeseburger wrappers on his plate, and the remaining contents of another one in his mouth. On Ash's other side was Pikachu, who was furiously drinking ketchup. And at the end of their row was Misty, who was calmly sipping coffee, watching Ash with a look of revulsion mixed with care. On the other side, Dawn was breaking up bread and feeding it to Misty's Azurill, all the while giving him scathing looks. To her right sat Brock, who was eating the aforementioned chicken sandwich. And finally, across from Max, May sat, quietly slurping…ramen.

The table was bustling with activity and conversation, (and food) thus only Max heard Ash's Pokegear go off. "Ash." He said, nudging the boy. The trainer ignored him, continuing his animated conversation with Misty. Groaning, Max took the Pokenav from Ash's backpack and ran into the hall to answer it. "Ash Ketchum's Pokegear, how may I help you?" He said.

"You are not Ash?" Said a puzzled voice.

"Uh, no. But I am his… helper." Max replied calmly.

"Tell him that we are ready for him on Five Island. We have fixed the warehouse, and are certain of its safety. All the moving panels are removed, and the trapdoors are deactivated." The voice said in perfect English. "He may leave his… friends, and come here at any time." The voice concluded, sending shivers down Max's spine.

"Okay." Max said. With an artificial click, the conversation was over. Thinking quickly, the boy looked through the contacts list, and selected "Mom". He walked slowly back into the cafeteria, and when he heard a greeting, handed the phone to Ash. "It's your mom." He stated.

Ash gave him a puzzled look and walked away slowly. As he left, everyone heard "Yes, I AM changing them! Sheesh!"

Laughter burst out among the table, quickly replaced by silence as Max stood and banged his lunch tray on the hard wooden surface. "Now that I have your attention, I have some news." They all stayed perfectly quiet. "I just nicked Ash's Pokenav when I heard it ringing, and the guy on the other end said that there was a warehouse on some place called Five Island, and that Ash could leave his friends and head there at any time."

Several eyes widened at this statement, with the exception of Pikachu, who was still vigorously making out with his ketchup.

"I will KILL him for that!" Misty declared, jumping into a standing position. "He is NOT leaving again!"

"No need to be so violent, Mist." Brock said to her, sitting her back down. "We just need to find a map to this "Five Island", and follow him there when he goes."

"I agree with Brock." Dawn said, "And I think MAX should be the one to find the map. There's got to be a library in a place like this, and he's good at that kind of stuff." Her eyes glowed with conviction at this, and she added: "And I'll help him."

Nobody dared contradict this determined statement.

"Plus," May said from the end of the table, "We should keep a watch on him, just in case he leaves before we can get a map. We'll at least know what direction he took."

"Okay, I'll make a watch-chart for you, Misty and me." Brock said, whipping out a magic marker. I'll post it in my room, and I won't let Ash in."

"Sounds like a plan." Ash said, standing in the doorway.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Back Together

"Ah. Ash! Speak of the devil! We were just planning to write out a timeshare for this shiny new watch we split the cost of." Brock said, showing Ash the charred, scraped, dented, and marred watch that currently inhabited his wrist. "Ya know, watch chart…?"

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, and I suppose you got the watch from the fairies that inhabit the planet Neptune."

Brock glared.

"I heard everything you said." Ash stated, looking at each of them in turn. "Max," He said, turning to face the boy, "I called my Mom this morning. As you can assume, I had no further need to talk with her today." Everyone sat, wondering what Ash would do next. "But nonetheless, I feel I have some explaining to do." The table itself seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at his statement.

"Well say, then!" Brock practically bellowed, being the only one that didn't have a single clue.

"I'm going to!" Ash snapped, his inner teenager revealing itself briefly. He took a deep breath and continued. "I have been selected by a random email to save the world again. I have to gather the legendary Pokemon to stop those that would use them for evil. For proof of my statement, I present – Ho-oh." Ash whipped the masterball from his bag, and threw it into the air.

Ho-oh exploded from the ball in all of its flaming glory, as the ball snapped back into Ash's hand. "Feel free to poke, prod, pull, and otherwise check the legitimacy of this Pokemon." Everyone rose from their chairs at Ash's invitation, rubbing their hands along its rainbow sides.

Misty approached him. "I thought that you were selected by a prophecy." She whispered.

"They don't need to know that."

"So it's up to you to determine what they need and don't need to know? Maybe I'll tell them. How would they like that? 'Oh, and Ash is keeping more secrets from you, but I can reveal them for him. Oh, and by the way, place your full trust in him.' I wouldn't put my full trust in you if you were keeping secrets from me."

Ash reddened slightly and turned away, muttering. "I don't need them to place their full trust in me, just to forgive me and let me do my duty."

Misty wondered at his blush until a thought struck her. "You're keeping a secret from me, aren't you Ash Ketchum!" Misty's viscous whisper declared.

"Can't we talk about this somewhere else?" Ash asked, bumping into May as he said it. May gave him a smile, before she quickly covered it with a false glare and a dark blush. She then left, to go talk with Dawn.

"Okay." Misty replied.

They quickly snuck from the room, only noticed by Pikachu. "So Ash, what do you have to tell me about the prophecy?"

"Well, yesterday morning, I didn't tell you the whole thing." Ash admitted.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to die before I can see what my earthly works have accomplished." Ash said quietly.

Misty's eyes grew huge. "Ash… I… Don't know what to say…" She said, her eyes filling with pity.

"Neither do I." Ash admitted. "Look Misty, that's why I don't want to talk to May. She might get interested in me again, and then her life'd go 'Kaboom'!"

"I see. So you think that ignoring her, and letting this fester, is the right choice of action? 'Love waits, believes, hopes, and always lasts.' Or try: 'Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.' She'll come to you Ash, and she'll want to love you, despite how she might feel about you at the time."

"That's why I need you." Ash said slowly.

"What?"

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend so May won't come too close."

Misty eyed him like he was a cockroach. "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last boy on Earth!" She declared.

"You don't have to go out with me, just keep May away!"

The sound of a window opening was heard. Misty, to Ash's dismay, ignored it. "But Ash, WHY do I have to…" While she was completing her sentence, May stuck her head out into the fresh air. "…Keep May away from you? Just so you can go on with your destiny alone?"

May's face, hanging out of the window behind Misty reddened with anger as she processed Misty's question. "Damn it, Ash Ketchum! Stop trying to be so noble and heroic!" She yelled. Rolling herself out of the window and onto the grass, she sprung up, and ran over to him. Ash took an instinctive step back, prepared for the inevitable blow.

Instead, he felt a tap on the back. He looked up, puzzled.

May stood before him, her arms crossed. "So that's why you've been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been! You've been hiding in your room all day, and I've been out and about and in the cafeteria!" Ash replied.

"I return your man to you for whatever discipline you deem necessary." Misty interrupted, kneeing Ash in the stomach and throwing him to the ground in front of May. "And for all I care, you can kill him." She finished.

Looking at Ash writhing on the ground, Misty dropped the serious attitude, flexed her arms, and said, "Yep, still got it." Causing both May and herself to giggle, and Ash to groan.

Misty turned and walked away, without revealing the secret Ash had told her. It was Ash's secret after all, and he could tell whom he deemed worthy.

May helped Ash to his feet. "So, you wanted to keep me away."

"Uh, yeah." Ash replied.

"Why?" May asked flatly.

"I-" Ash's voice caught in his throat, and he stopped talking.

"Well?"

"I-I don't know." Ash lied.

"Well, it seems like you really had no reason."

"I… guess so." Ash replied.

"Then can't we get together again?" May asked bluntly, her face reddening. She hadn't meant to let THAT out.

Ash too looked momentarily shocked at her forward statement. "Sure, I'd like to be friends with you again." Ash said, barely keeping his voice under control.

May playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "You and I both know what I meant."

"Hey, maybe I'm not ready for a romantic relationship!" Ash said.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you kissed me!"

"That was a long time ago! I was young!" Ash declared.

"It was only a couple of MONTHS! You can't have changed THAT much!" May yelled back.

"Well maybe I DID!"

"And maybe I'm going out with Brock!" May said sarcastically.

Ash's eyes grew huge.

"Low blow?" May asked quietly, a maniacal grin on her face.

"Oh yes. Never EVER say that again..." Ash drifted off. "Now, continue the yelling. It's helping me come to grips with the situation by letting me hear my own wimpy denial."

May giggled, her anger with Ash now gone. "Oh, so now you thing that you can tell me who not to date?" May asked, mock-angrily. "You have no business doing that, you don't even want to be my BOYFRIEND! Only BOYFRIENDS can determine stuff like that!"

"Well I'm a BOY, and I'm your FRIEND, so there! NEVER date Brock!" Ash said back, his laughter becoming evident in his voice, even as he gave his argument.

"Ah, so you DO want to be my boyfriend." May said, her voice at normal volume.

"I never said that." Ash said, his humorous tone dropping at once.

"Too bad. I guess prophecies aren't the only things that dictate your life without giving you a choice." May said, leaning her head towards him.

Ash's expression grew stony at May's well-intentioned statement. "You're right. That is too bad." Ash replied, slipping out of her hug. He quickly strolled back through the doors of the Pokemon Center, leaving her standing alone.

May ran after him, following the hallway to his room inside the Pokemon center. On her way, she passed Max and Dawn talking with a young-looking Nurse Joy. "Ash!" May called after him. "I'm sorry I said 'prophecy'! I'll try not to do it again!"

The boy continued to storm away from her, and she continued her pursuit. Ash turned a corner , and when May got there, he was gone.

Unhappily, May began walking back to the cafeteria. On her way though, something caught her eye. A certain Electric-type Pokemon was standing at the doorway to Ash's room, holding a key.

"Pika…" It whispered, gesturing to the key and attempting to put it in the lock.

"Sure, I can unlock the door for you…" May said.

Pikachu's finger shot to his mouth. May whispered "Why so secretive?"

The mouse acted as if it was spinning a hat around on his head, then stuck up two fingers.

"Ash's room?" May asked.

Pikachu's fingers one again flew to his mouth, before he nodded.

May's hand turned the key in the lock, and the two slipped inside the room. Pikachu leapt onto the bed, and began throwing off all of the pillows, until a small, black book was uncovered. He picked it up and handed it to May, his fingers again touching his lips.

May flipped the book over in her hands. It looked like a small, beaten, untitled book. A glimmer came from the corner, and May brought the book closer to her face. "Ash Ketchum's. Do NOT read." May scoffed, and opened the book anyway, sitting down on the bed. Pikachu held his ears, hinting that May should read it aloud, which she began to do, unveiling the mysteries of Ash's past few months.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

In the cafeteria, Ash Ketchum sat, tinkering with his Pokegear. Normally, Ash wasn't a technology king of guy, but this was different. After a few more seconds of typing on the tiny keyboard, he pushed a button with an air of finality. Taking out his Pokeballs, he put them on the table just as they began to vibrate and hum. Slowly, they started becoming transparent, until they finally phased out of being entirely. Several seconds later, the process reversed itself, and four Pokeballs materialized and dropped to the table.

Grinning, Ash picked up the Pokeballs and walked outside. "Coast is clear," He whispered to a small walkie-talkie that was cleverly concealed in the wristband of his fingerless gloves.

A strong wind began blowing as a glowing shape formed in the middle of the field. Ash closed his eyes for a second, and reopened them again when the wind stopped. Mewtwo appeared directly in front of Ash, his chest heaving. As he caught sight of Ash, he silently collapsed, his battered body hitting the ground.

"Mewtwo!" Ash yelled, his worry evident. Straining, he flipped the Pokemon over, so that it was facing upwards.

"I… I've failed you." The Pokemon gasped.

"What? Why?"

"The facility on Five Island – it is under attack." Mewtwo replied, his eyes revealing his pain.

"What? Take me there NOW!" Ash yelled.

"I cannot. It would be illogical, and quite risky, for me to attempt side-along teleportation in my weakened state."

"But everyone else is there!" Ash yelled.

"And yet I cannot return. I am too weak, Ash. I am close to my own death as it is."

"Then I'm flying." Ash declared.

"You must take someone with you." Mewtwo stated.

"Why?" Ash asked, angry at being mothered by a Pokemon.

"So that they know you are not trying to run away again." Mewtwo said simply. Prompted by the look on Ash's face, the Pokemon spoke again. "I can sense human emotion. I sense mistrust from most of them to you, but also a great love. They feel care for you, Ash. You should not destroy that."

"I… I didn't know." Ash stated lamely. "I thought they'd hate me, or something."

"They feel quite the opposite. Especially one of them, a male, I believe." Mewtwo stated.

Ash's face paled, and he felt a sudden urge to throw up. Mewtwo seemed to notice this. "Are you not humored by my… 'joke'? I had thought that humor was often received with laughter."

"That was not funny." Ash said. "I appreciate the attempt at personality, but I'd rather you not make me sick." The watch strapped to his arm began to beep wildly all of a sudden.

"The Beacon sounds." Mewtwo observed. "You must go now, Ash. I will short range teleport the love-filled one out to you, and you may go with her. I believe that she would be the best to have around on a potentially dangerous mission, what with her selfless care, correct?"

Ash's throat blocked up, so Mewtwo proceeded with carrying out his statement. His eyes drooped, and the aura surrounding his body darkened significantly. May appeared behind Ash, as Mewtwo's voice came again, now only a whisper. "Save the base from them… They must not take the Master Balls."

Ash reached for his Pokeballs, withdrawing an old grimy one. He threw it into the air with rather more force than was necessary, before it exploded to form his Charizard. He leapt astride the flying lizard, and offered a hand to May. "You coming, or what?" He asked impatiently.

"Of course I'm coming!" May spat, ignoring Ash's hand and hopping on herself.

Charizard began to flap its great wings, lifting the trio off of the ground. It soared through the air, soon taking them over the open sea. Clouds drifted lazily on either side of them, their swirled tops dissipating if the wind got too strong. All was peace, except for the mood aboard the Charizard Express.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Ash asked suddenly. "You're not smiling, and that's making me grumpy."

"Oh, I think you very well know what's wrong." May replied coolly.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was mean, I shouldn't have overreacted so much. Can you forgive me, and let us be… friends again?" Ash asked hopefully.

"We can never be 'just friends' again, not anymore. It's far too late for that. It's all or nothing now." May replied.

"Shouldn't you wait to get to know the new me first?" Ash asked, hoping to forestall the inevitable.

"If I know you at all, there is no new you. You may be a little more mature, but you are, and always will be, the man you have been since the day Spearows attacked you and your Pikachu."

"SO you think you still know me?" Ash asked, surprised.

"I'm positive. And that's why I know you won't resist when I do… this." May stated simply, leaning in towards Ash, and capturing his mouth with her own.

Ash's eyes widened, but May was right – he didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry." Ash said immediately afterwards. "That was wrong, I should have resisted, I…" He stopped talking as May locked lips with him again.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" Ash whispered.

"Oh, I'd say I do." May said, giving him a cheeky look. "It first shows up in your journal the day after you left me, and is restated every day after. If Pikachu hadn't shown it to me, I really don't think I could have forgiven you."

"Did you read all of it?" Ash asked, totally skipping the anger phase. He was worried about the prophecy he had written down in there recently.

"No, I was rudely teleported away before I could even get halfway… Pikachu's probably still in your room, wondering what happened to me." She added, as an afterthought.

Ash took a sigh of relief.

"Ash," May said, suddenly shy. "I want to tell you something important…"

"Not now, May."

"Yes now, you can't walk away this time." May said, her voice gaining an edge.

"No, now is really not a good time – If you have any flying Pokemon, though, now would be a GOOD time to send 'em out."

"W-why?"

"Can't you see it? Up ahead?"

"No, you're in the way!" May complained. Ash ducked to allow her to get a better view of the approaching speck. "What is it?" She asked.

"What are they." Ash corrected.

"Fine. So what are THEY?" May asked, slightly annoyed.

"The Legendary Birds, and their masters." 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Because Just Dying Once isn't Enough…

A long slow growl erupted from Charizard's throat at Ash's statement, startling May. Ash merely put on an angry face. "Don't worry buddy," He said consolingly, rubbing the lizard's neck. "We'll get them this time. And after what they did to us… Well, we'll get them, that's all."

May watched this whole exchange with fascination. "What did they do to you?" She asked, bringing the pair out of their reverie.

"Now's not the time for stories." Ash replied gruffly. May huffed and fell silent.

"May, get out of here. Now." Ash commanded.

"No." May said, her gaze meeting his, ignoring the three quickly approaching specks on the horizon. "I'm sick of you thinking of me as your defenseless damsel in distress. I'm not the little 10-year-old with a dislike for Pokemon that I used to be." She paused a moment to let her message sink in. "I will only get off if you throw me."

Ash gritted his teeth, thought overwhelming him. His hands involuntarily twitched towards the brunette's waist, but he quickly withdrew them. "Fine, you win." With that, he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it towards the oncoming attackers, spinning his hat around on his head as he did so. "Go, Staraptor!"

The bird Pokemon exploded into life, and came to fly alongside Ash, giving Charizard a quick nod.

Ash pulled out another Pokeball, this time aiming it for precise Pokemon placement. "Go Bulbasaur!" He called as a red beam shot from the middle of the sphere, only to materialize into the plant-dinosaur Pokemon.

"Bulba!" It exclaimed, realizing that it was several feet above the ocean, on the back of a flying Staraptor.

"Don't worry, Bulbasaur." Ash said, looking into the Pokemon's eyes. "All you have to do is-"

His sentence was cut off as Charizard swooped to the left in avoidance of a powerful Ice Beam from the approaching Articuno.

May grabbed a hold of Ash without thinking as another beam, this time from the brilliantly yellow Zapdos, seared past. Staraptor began beating its wings, gaining altitude while Bulbasaur's bulb began to gather energy.

Ash whispered a command in Charizard's ear flap. The lizard grunted in agreement, then began to speedily descend towards the ocean at a leftward angle, in a tornado-like flight path. Zapdos and Moltres broke off from Articuno in pursuit.

Charizard continued to drop, now pulling into a breakneck nosedive. The legendaries followed suit, gaining slowly on the weighed-down fire type. The two trailing members of the legendary trio finally caught up to Charizard, with only a few feet left between them. With a great heave of its powerful wings, the fire type pulled itself and its riders out of danger by swooping upwards just before impact.

Zapdos copied the maneuver just in time, the cloaked man on its back letting out a high-pitched scream as it did so. Moltres, however, was not so lucky. A loud slap was heard as Charizard began to climb into the skies again.

Charizard," Ash continued, "when I push my left knee into your neck, turn left. Same goes for the right, okay?"

"Groowaa!" The lizard replied enthusiastically.

"You holdin' on back there?" Ash asked over his shoulder. May nodded. "I hope you didn't just nod, 'cause I can't see you." Ash added.

"I'm good." May said loudly, starting to blush.

"Yes you are." Ash replied, before plunging his left knee into Charizard's neck.

The Fire-type responded almost immediately, making a quick swoop to the port side. Zapdos mirrored Charizard's movements, while Moltres began to climb back up and Articuno started to drop altitude.

"Did you just try to hit on me, Ash Ketchum?" May asked incredulously.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Well I love your abs." May said, laughing as Ash's whole body tensed at her flirtatious remark.

"You'd better hold on to 'em, then." Ash shot back, urging Charizard upwards and out of the attempted flank by the birds. Zapdos shot a crackling beam of lightning at the retreating trainers, but it dissipated harmlessly somewhere off to their right.

"Oh, I definitely will." May replied, yelling over the wind as Charizard made a sharp turn to the left and sent a roaring blast of flame towards the incoming Articuno.

The bird's rider was hit full in the face, and he slid off the Pokemon's back, his fall only stopped by the rein-like contraption tied to Articuno's head. The man clambered quickly back up the leather strap, but his weight pulled Articuno into a spiraling downwards turn.

He gained his seat just in time, and pulled his Pokemon up just before impact with the unforgiving waves.

Ash grunted as he saw Articuno rising back up to his level. "Go Cyndaquil!" He yelled, aiming his Pokeball carefully. The echidna materialized on Articuno's flapping right wing, and immediately grabbed several feathers with its stubby little arms. "Now Cyndaquil!" Ash shouted, "Direct hit on Articuno with Fire Blast! Go!"

The Fire-type's back exploded into flame, and it was about to launch the star-shaped attack when a crimson flash swooped in from below, smacking the Pokemon, and loosening its grip. With a shrill yell, the Pokemon fell towards the ocean.

Ash swore. "Catch me, May." He said, leaping from Charizard's back. He pulled his body into a straight line, swooping down towards his falling Cyndaquil. Quickly, the trainer held out his Pokeball and sent the familiar streak of red light towards the echidna, who was quickly enveloped and dissolved.

However, this still left the problem of a Pokemon trainer falling towards the ocean at an alarming speed. Closing his eyes, Ash prepared for impact. His fall slowing suddenly, he opened his eyes again, and found himself hovering in a universe of white. "Hello?" he asked uncertainly, looking around for any sign of life.

"Ash Ketchum." A disembodied voice said, its source nowhere in sight.

"Y-yeah?" Ash asked, wondering if he was dead, and this was what heaven was like.

"I hope you are not disturbed by your sudden appearance, but I required your presence." The voice stated, seeming to echo off of nonexistent walls.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, his mind exploding with other questions.

"I am… Arceus." The voice said, revealing itself at last. A Gleaming white deer-like entity appeared, a ring around its midsection. The band was flashing different colors, fast enough to give anybody a bad headache if they looked at it too long. He had yellow hooves, and a long, aerodynamic head that extended out to hover over the place where its bushy black tail began. Its face was graceful, and gave a feeling of great peace.

"Where am I?" Ash asked uncertainly.

"What does it matter? Everything in the universe is constantly moving, constantly changing. Things are destroyed, things are made. When you have existed as long as I, the where starts to become less important." Arceus replied. Nothing seemed to move as it talked, its preferred method of communication being telepathy.

"What are you, then?" Ash asked, his mind boggled by the previous statement.

"I am your universe's manifestation of the Guardian. I appear differently to each universe, but I exist in every one. In this universe, I take the form of a… Pokemon, as you humans call them."

"So you created the universe?"

"No. I serve the Great Creator. This is beside the point, however. I have a task for you, though you have already done so much for your little corner. An evil corrupts your world, its grip growing ever stronger. Your race has begun to enslave another to use them for personal gain, and the destruction of others. You and those you know are different, for you seek to fight against this evil. That is why you are here – I wish to help your world, for its people are of great promise." Arceus paused for a moment, waiting to see if Ash was catching on. The trainer continued to look at him, So Arceus continued. "I have gifts for you, to aid you in your battle."

"But why us, out of everyone in the universe? Why me?"

"Shush, little one. All will be understood in time." Arceus said.

Ash was about to explode with inquiries, but somehow managed to stem the flow. "You… said something about… gifts, or something."

"Yes, I did." Arceus replied. "I cannot give them to you in this dimension, but they will find you in due time within your own. Some of these items may already be familiar to you – for instance, the Hero's Gloves, worn by Sir Aaron.

"Hey, you mean the Sir Aaron that had an Aura just like mine?"

"No, Ash Ketchum. I mean the Sir Aaron whose Aura is that of the great hero, an aura that reappears every few hundred years or so, always manifesting around a child with an important destiny. These children will find themselves to be especially connected to all Pokemon, including "legendaries". They can sense what Pokemon feel, and they can have strange powers, or unusual stamina." Arceus stated, giving Ash a look that said, "Put it all together…"

Ash gave a gulp when the realization hit him. "So I'm… a bearer of the Hero's Aura? I'm the reincarnation of Sir Aaron?"

"No, not his reincarnation, but rather a kindred spirit. You are Ash Ketchum, but you bear the great Aura of heroes. You are your own person, but you have been gifted with unusual powers and resistances to help you with your difficult destiny. Like many before you – Sir Aaron, for example – your destiny is important to the survival of your kind. This is why you are different, special." Arceus said sagely.

"But if I'm so special, why do I need Aaron's gloves?" Ash asked.

"They were last owned by he known as Aaron, but they are by no means his gloves. They are occasionally found by the bearer of the Hero's Aura, and like other things, enhance your abilities."

"Items like these will find you, Ash Ketchum, for you are destined to be their master, the hero that unites them all at long last. No go forth onto your world, thus enlightened, and make use of the greatest tool I have given you – renewed life."

(Author's Note: Thank you to all still reading this confusing mess. If you're confused, the items like Aaron's Gloves are similar to Minicons from Transformers – they unlock, or make usable, special powers already possessed by bearers of the Hero's Aura.)

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

May urged Charizard downwards, shooting like a bullet towards the falling form of her friend. The flying lizard tucked its wings in, and straightened its body, increasing his downward velocity.

May reached out to the wrist of her mentor, lacking only inches, when the Legendary bird Moltres flew directly in front of Charizard. One Flame-filled collision later, the bird lay sizzling in the sea, but Ash was gone, beneath the waves.

Charizard gave a great roar, as its very skin flared to exceedingly high temperatures. A crimson blast of fire, so hot that the air around the beam wiggled and distorted anything seen through it burst forth from the raging beast's mouth. The thin beam hit its target – the Legendary Articuno, and simultaneously exploded into a gigantic fire ball, which engulfed the bird, and then shrank as quickly as it had grown. The Bird let out a feeble cry before sinking to the waves itself.

Likewise, Bulbasaur has launched a dazzling stream of light and energy upon Zapdos, dropping the final bird into unconsciousness.

Charizard circled just above the frothing waves, his eyes, and the eyes of his rider, searching the glimmering depths for any sign of the trainer they both knew and loved.

After several long hours, filled with tears, false alarms, and desperation, the winged lizard gave up. Clutching the girl in his arms, he began flying the sobbing female off into the sunset, towards Five Island, the nearest landmass.

"Why?" May bellowed as they departed, her voice screeching in the light wind. "Why did he have to leave? Why?" Her eyes caught sight of a colorful mass of fabric bobbing gently in the surf. Pointing it out to her carrier, she jumped into the water and grabbed it – It was a hat.

The baseball cap was all red except for the front, where a dark grey stripe ran vertically down to the top of the brim. Emblazoned on the stripe was a light blue Pokeball, embroidered with care by a woman from Pallet Town for her son, the late Ash Ketchum. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Déj?* vu on the Wandering Walimer

A lonely ship, it flag torn and ripped beyond recognition, drifted silently through the currents and eddies of the ocean. It was a beautiful old ship, made of the finest brown timber, with gleaming metal furnishings and a gently shaped prow, depicting a charging Suicune. It had a crow's nest high on the mast, and a cabin on the top deck, where the captain presumably slept. Down below, the snoring of many sailors could be heard reverberating off the walls, for all were asleep but the night watchman.

The sea through which the grand ship drifted was misted over, and seemed to glow with an unearthly light. A gentle splash sounded as one of the ship's crew dropped his leftover dinner cabbage over the side. A Goldeen snatched the "tasty" treat from the water almost instantly, creating a ripple that disturbed the eerily unmoving sea.

The night watchman's eyes snapped fully open from their half-asleep state when a dark form passed into his range of view. Steeping quietly over to the rail, he squinted through the fog and identified the mass – a body. The man gave startled yell, backing away from the handrail quickly. He tripped over a stray rope, and fell to the deck, with a resounding thump and bellowed obscenity that woke the whole ship.

The rest of the crew darted up to the top to see what the matter was. "It's a body!" The sore man said to the gathering, his eyes still wide.

The crew looked over the rail, and sure enough, it was. They hauled it up into the boat, being far less squeamish than the watchman. It hit the deck with a dull thud as the ship doctor went to retrieve his medical supplies.

The whole crew watched the body with morbid fascination. Seaweed was tangled in its dark, wet hair, and the body wore a dark blue jacket with short white sleeves. A pair of blue jeans coated the lower half of the body, and a pair of waterlogged tennis shoes encapsulated the feet.

The banging door that announced the medic's return startled the men, who had been gazing intently at the figure, wondering if it still lived. They stepped back, allowing the medic space.

The man grabbed a stethoscope from his satchel, and put the ends in his ears, holding the cold metallic end to the chest of Ash Ketchum. "Nothing." The medic said, eliciting a grave response from his crewmembers.

"Oi, no! Jus' a second there…" The whole group seemed to hang on the incomplete message, as if their very lives depended on the reply.

"Bloody 'ell!" The man exclaimed. "E's still alive, all of a sudden, and 'e looks as if 'e's been out there for 'ours! Get 'im some dry clothes an' a blanket, Spaulding!" The doctor stated, turning to the quartermaster, who quickly ran off for the cargo hold.

The crew gave a collective sigh of relief, but stiffened up immediately as a loud crash echoed from their captain's cabin. The cabin door creaked open, and a red-bearded head stuck out. "What in the blazes is a goin' on out here?" The man yelled, his question echoing throughout the fog.

The medic snapped to his feet and gave a flustered salute. "Well, sir, this 'ere man was found floating in the ocean by Bryant over there, and I 'ad to patch 'im up!"

"Are you tellin' me, Hobbes, that we've found a man floating around?" The captain roared.

"Y-yes sir. A Pokemon trainer, by the looks of him, sir." The medic replied, clearly intimidated by the well-dressed larger man.

"Hmm… A stowaway… Well, lemme have a look at him." The captain sighed, strolling across the gleaming deck towards the now not-so-late Ash Ketchum. "Laddie." The man said quietly. "Laddie," He said again after receiving no response the first time. "Laddie!" He barked, louder this time.

"Sir," The Doctor interrupted.

"Eh? What is it, Rickman?" The captain replied gruffly.

"Captain Valbjorn, if I may take this young man under my care, he might end up in a position where replying is possible…"

"Oh, er… Go ahead, Rickman."

The medic signaled to two of the burlier men, who picked the body up and brought it into the captain's cabin. "Also, captain," The doctor began, looking Valbjorn in the eyes, "Id like to enlist the cabin boy's 'elp 'ere."

"Go Ahead." The captain said. Turning to the Cabin boy, he spoke again, "Al, just do whatever he tells you to. We don't wanna curse this here ship by a lettin' somebody die on it."

The Cabin boy and the medic retreated to the cabin, where Ash already lay, albeit unconscious. "We're gonna need ta put some dry clothes on 'im." Rickman stated matter-of-factly. The two quickly removed Ash's sweatshirt, along with his jeans, and wrapped the boy up in a pair of large, woolen blankets. "Stay with 'im, Al. I gotta go and check on the other patients."

Al merely grunted in reply – he wasn't much of a talker, unless he was passionate about the subject. He was tall, almost awkwardly so among his crewmates. His head was adorned with messy black hair, although it was nothing on the hair of the boy sitting before him. He was a slim boy, wearing a black tunic and a pair of baggy blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of floppy, black boots. A bandolier hung from his right shoulder, ending in a pouch by his left hand. Dark eyes were embedded in his thin face, along with a nose and a somewhat small mouth.

His appearance screamed of "pirate", and it seemed as if this was on purpose.

The boy stared idly at the wall, and tried to juggle his Pokeballs while waiting for Ash to awaken. Eventually, one of his juggling routines went haywire, and bright, colorful Pokeballs shot around the room. One hit Ash on the nose, and the boy sat up, exclaiming in pain and surprise.

"Ow! What the heck?" Ash's head whipped around, and caught sight of Al holding a few Pokeballs, with arms extended, ready to grab another which dropped to the planks with a plunk. "Uh…hi." Ash said awkwardly.

"Hi." Al replied quickly, continuing to gather his spheres.

"Where am I?" Ash asked.

"You're aboard the ship of Captain William Valbjorn – the Wandering Walimer." Al said, his voice betraying his pride.

"The… Wandering Walimer? A… ship?" Ash's eyes caught sight of Al's garb as the boy turned around, and widened considerably. "You're… Pirates?"

Al laughed merrily. "Oh no, we're re-enactors. We do educational programs for museums, and other institutions. We dress like the crew of the original Wandering Walimer, who sailed the seas many years ago. Its original captain, Isaac Slate, discovered the island of Hoenn, and landed there at the site of the current-day Slateport city."

"Oh, good." Ash replied. "I don't have a great history with pirates."

"Maybe we can change that for you – listen. It was said that Isaac Slate was the wealthiest pirate ever to roam the seas, and he had to put all of that money somewhere. It is said that he buried the treasure on the west coast of his island, in a dark, twisting forest. Among the things buried there, the Hat of Vision was the most talked of." Al said.

Ash didn't hear the rest of Al's sentence – he was swimming in a strong sensation of Déj?* vu. The words of Arceus returned to him: "I cannot give them to you in this dimension, but they will find you in due time within your own." That item – the Hat of Vision – was an unlocker of Hero Aura.

"Hello?" Al swirled back into vision as Ash exited his trance-like state. "You okay?" the nervous cabin boy asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just got an odd feeling of Déj?* vu… So, you were saying something about a treasure?" Ash said, changing the subject quickly.

"Oh, yeah… Well anyway, we think it's buried in the Petalburg Woods, and we've been meaning to go there for a while, so maybe we could take you with us!" Al exclaimed.

"Why can't you just go alone?" Ash asked rudely.

"Our Pokemon aren't strong enough. There are police in long black cloaks there, and they'll only let you in if you can beat them in a battle. You're a professional trainer, so I bet you could win!"

"Why don't you just sneak around them?" Ash questioned.

"Well, there's another problem – the Watcher of the Forest. It guards for the police, and you can hear its roar at the night time. I caught a glimpse of its shadow last time we were there – it looked like a hulking, spike covered beast." Al admitted.

"A Watcher of the Forest? Men in black cloaks, pretending to be police? This doesn't sound good." Ash said out loud.

"Why not?" Al asked, an innocent look of confusion on his face.

Ash's disposition darkened. "They aren't police. They're exploiting legendary Pokemon to protect their hideout."

"They're… not police?"

"If only they were…" Ash lamented, his mind already forming a plan of attack.

"Well, I'm sure that we can take the forest back." Al said.

"Do you have a phone?" Ash interrupted suddenly, hoping to distract the boy – and it worked.

"Whatever for?" Al inquired.

"Well, I've just been picked up after hours at sea, and nobody knows I'm still alive. Gee, I wonder." A sarcastic Ash replied.

"Anyone in particular?" Al asked. "A parent, or a friend?"

"Well… I wanted to call my… girlfriend…" Ash mumbled, the words barely discernable.

"Is she hot?" Al asked. "Does she have any hot friends?"

Ash gave Al a funny look, which shut the boy up at once. Inside however, he was nodding vigorously to question one.

"We actually do have a phone on board," Al said, trying to break the silence, "even though we're professional re-enactors. Safety reasons, you know. I'll take you to it – come on." The cabin boy silently slipped from the cabin, not waiting for Ash.

The trainer experimentally moved his legs, wincing as a powerful ache hit him. "Gah, I feel like I fell hundreds of feet into the ocean." The boy murmured sarcastically. Slowly rising from the bed, he hobbled across the planks that made up the floor of the sick bay. Gingerly he walked through the doorway, grunting when he bent his ankles in a particularly unpleasant way.

Ash emerged onto the deck, and immediately glanced up at the flag, his eyes following the length of the tall mast. He caught sight of the flag of the land of Hoenn, and gave a soft sigh of relief. They weren't real pirates, after all.

"Come on, cripple!" A joyous voice crowed, and Ash's eyes snapped to its source: the rigging that hung from the mast. As Ash's gaze met Al, the boy continued. "It just so happens that the only phone on the ship is in the Crow's Nest, to greaten reception!" The boy gave a hoot and continued swinging and climbing his way upwards, his powerful muscles hauling him upwards towards the sinking sun.

Ash grumbled something extremely hypocritical about overly energetic people, and began to tamely climb the ladder, deciding the rigging was not so good a choice for one fresh from death.

He climbed slowly, taking in the powerful, salty, tangy sea air. It refreshed his limbs, his lungs, yet seemed to refresh him on a deeper level as well. His mind slowly emptied of scatterbrained thoughts, while he turned his face towards the sun. Its warm glow bathed his body in its crimson glow, bringing warmth throughout his body.

His ascension continued, and he found himself gazing longingly at the shoreline of Kanto, his native land. Its soft sandy beaches and steep craggy cliffs combined to form a shoreline unique throughout the world, while its rivers poured out their contents upon the salty water of the gently shaped bays and sandbars. A short distance in from this unique shoreline sat Pallet Town.

Ash gave his hometown a longing glance before finishing his climb to the top of the ship. He wanted to be home right now, enjoying the comforts of an end-of-the-region party with all of his friends. After that, he wanted to go out on another adventure with May, and maybe Brock, just catching Pokemon and battling Gyms. He wanted the innocence of his past life back, the life where he wasn't just hiding and scheming.

As if life was replying, a dark fog quickly obscured the shore of his native land. With a sigh, he completed his climb.

Emerging into the crisp air at the top of the ship was quite a shock, as was Al swinging up on a rope that hanged from the tip of the mast just above.

"Enjoy your climb?" Al asked cockily. "I bet it was calm and stuff." Without waiting for reply, he circumnavigated the mast that stuck up from the floor of the crow's nest, until he reached an out-of-place steel panel in the tall wooden structure. Quickly he grabbed onto the cold metal handle and lifted the front panel away. Inside sat a telephone. "It works through a transmitter hidden in our mast. We take replication seriously here on the Wandering Walimer." Al rattled off.

"Great," Ash said distractedly.

"In fact, the mast is 100 feet tall, instead of the original 90 because of the transmitter."

"100? That's like ten, times…" Ash began to count on his fingers when Al interrupted.

"Ten, yeah."

"I was about to get that." Ash said shiftily.

"Don't you love it up here?" Al asked suddenly breaking the awkwardness, as was his tendency. "The wind blowing in your hair, the seagulls floating lazily down below… And the temperature. It's just right."

"It's okay." Ash said, his thoughts again slipping to May, and his other friend in Cerulean, who all probably thought he was dead. "I need to call now," Ash said, a nauseous feeling in his stomach at the thought of how May would react to his call.

"What, do you not know how to dial a phone number?" Al taunted. "Nobody's been stopping you."

Ash ignored the joke and picked up the receiver, holding it to his ear. "Could you give me a little privacy?" He asked the cabin boy, who was watching his every movement.

"Okay, sheesh." Al said, before grabbing another rope and swinging off of the mast.

When he was sure the boy was out of listening distance, Ash dialed the operator.

"Hello?" A voice asked after several rings.

"Hi, could you connect me to the Cerulean City Pokemon Center?" A wait of a few seconds, and then:

"Cerulean Pokemon Center, how may I help you?" The voice of a Nurse Joy asked.

"Hi, do you have a May staying with you?" Ash asked. He waited impatiently while the sound of rustling paper traveled across the line.

"May from Petalburg?" The Nurse asked presently.

"Yeah, that's her. Could I talk to her?"

"Certainly. If you'll wait a moment…" after a few seconds, a song began to play, and Ash knew he was on hold. He knew the song: "Move Along" by the All-Sinnohian Rejects.

The track progressed, sounding close to climax, when the guitars dropped out, and a piano took over for a few measures. Then it too quit, and the lyricist yelled "Just to make it through!" (He tried to ignore that the singer said it like "threw-uh"…) The guitars came back, and the song began rolling to its peak, when –

"Are you still there?" The Nurse's voice questioned abruptly, the music dying down.

"Uh, yeah." Ash replied, caught off guard.

"She's… not able to talk right now… Sounded a little distraught. Maybe if I could get your name and give it to her…?" asked Joy.

"Oh, Ash Ketchum."

"Okay, just a couple more seconds." Joy said, and the hold music came back. "Move Along" was over now. It was now just some gentle techno in the background.

After a few repetitive minutes, the voice of the Pokemon Nurse returned.

"She's willing to talk now."

"Yeah, I thought she would be." Ash chuckled.

"Hi, this is May. I just wanted to tell you, whoever you are, that it's not cool to masquerade as Ash just to talk to me. If you are a fanboy, I'm not signing autographs until next contest. If you're Drew, you're a sick-"

"May!" Ash shouted, interrupting his crushed-sounding girlfriend.

"Oh, so you've got the voice, too? Good. Screw off." May replied.

"Ask me a question only the real Ash could answer!" replied Ash exasperatedly.

A sigh, dangerously close to a sob, echoed from the other end. "Fine. What Pokemon did we see that dragged you off for three years?"

"Mewtwo." Ash replied. "He works, along with Lucario, Ho-oh, Lugia, Mew, Latias, Celebi, Manaphy, Raikou, and I to stop people from misusing legendaries." Ash took a deep breath. "Uh, you were a mother figure to Manaphy. When you first met me, you were afraid of Pokemon. You first met Dawn at the Grand Festival, and she brought us together. I alienated you because of what I said to you about Drew, I-"

"Ash, I believe you." May's voice said, betraying its happiness. "On one condition: you come back to Cerulean right NOW, and let me hug you and cry on your shoulder. Remember, you said you'd always be there for me, and I need you right now. It's hard to lose and gain the same friend to death in one day."

"May, I can't."

"Why not?" May asked, disbelief and anger in her voice. "Is there another girl?" She asked suddenly.

"I was picked up by a ship full of MEN. There is no girl within miles of me right now."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I have a pretty bad headache, too, just to make things worse."

"Dork." May teased.

"Ditz." replied Ash.

"But you love me anyways, don't you?" May asked cutely.

The prophecy shot back into Ash's mind, burning itself into his consciousness. He saw again the words carved on the ancient tablet, and the fear that had covered Lucario's face at its reading. Then an image of May, an old lady, all alone by choice, made its way into his mind. She deserved better than that - he had to stop that from becoming a reality. "A-actually, I've been thinking about that. We're taking it a bit fast, don't you think?"

"What?" and angry May asked.

"Well, tell everyone that I'll be fine, and that I miss 'em, and take care of Pikachu and the others." Said Ash, hoping to bring closing to the conversation.

"Ash, could you just make up your mind? You confessed your love for me three years ago, and then left. You came back, avoided me, kissed me, and now you're trying to push me away again!"

Ash gave a sigh, and hung up. The phone rang again several seconds later, but the boy ignored it. He sent a wave to Al, who was balancing tediously on the bowsprit, and began to climb down himself. As he reached the bottom, Al came up to him.

"How'd it go?" The boy asked.

"Oh, I'd say she's already got her brother tracking where the signal came from. In all likelihood, she should be here in about an hour, maybe an hour and a half." said Ash.

"You don't sound scared. You looked pretty frightened on the phone."

"No, you don't understand. I want her to come here, so I ****** her off. She thinks I don't love her, because I never replied when she asked if I did. If I had said yes, further discussion would have been opened, and in all likelihood, she would have persuaded me to go back to Cerulean. This way, she can get anyone that's kicked out of the forest back in. Just tell her you saw a guy that looked like me, and she'll get you to guide her right to me, which you guys won't do, of course." Ash lied. He didn't really want to tell his new friend what he had done, but he perceived his excuse to actually be his -now former?- Girlfriend's course of action.

"Well, the captain has developed a plan of attack, so he wants us in the cabin to review it. Let's go." 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Into the Woods, Into the City

The ship then set off for the distant coast of Hoenn, ready for its greatest trip ever. High in the wind whipped Crow's Nest, Ash could already see the boat-filled harbor nestled in the glistening bay. The crisp sea air blew his lengthy ebon locks every which way as a flock of blue and white Wingull lazily floated by. Ash watched them for a while; their flight ironically lazy, for their native land was about to experience the biggest battle since Teams Aqua and Magma had clashed. His reverie was broken all of a sudden as a Wailord heaved its massive bulk out of the water, only to plop back in with a loud splash that thoroughly doused the crew below.

Ash laughed, something he had not done for a while, and would not do for a time still.

The ship made berth in the eerily quiet harbor as the crew not involved in tying the its hulking sides down went over the plan again.

"So," Said Valbjorn, "we get the disguised Ash to the forest, and he gets us all in with his spectacular Pokemon skills. Then we split into groups of two and scan the area with metal detectors. If any team comes across the Watcher of the Forest, they give three short pulses on their walkie-talkie." The man accentuated his point by violently shaking the bundle of radios in his hand.

"Should the treasure be discovered, the finding team is to give two short blasts, mark the area, and return to the ship to wait for the rest of us. One beep signifies potential capture, so any team nearby to the beepers should head to that area and try to save them. If you should be captured, you are a pair of beginning Pokemon Trainers, and you had no idea that the forest was out of bounds. Hopefully, they dump you back outside the forest, and you can be there for Ash's girlfriend. She'll get you back in, and you start the search again. Are we clear?"

"Sir," Spaulding interjected, "how are the two newbie Pokemon Trainers supposed to have gotten in if all of the entrances are guarded?"

"Kids these days!" The captain roared, scaring every person grouped around the table. "Have you ever heard of walking OFF of a path? The two idiot trainers you'll be posing as if caught were just walking through the woods near their houses, and happened to end up here. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, still shaken from the Captain's loud outburst.

"Now," the captain continued, "each team is to search a certain area. Ash and Al will be searching the deepest part of the forest, Rickman and I will take the part farthest from Petalburg, and Spaulding, with Braunsville, will take the area closest to the Petalburg entrance. Everyone else," The captain paused briefly, and several heads shot up from where they had been resting, "will be giving a reenactment of the siege of Petalburg by Isaac Slate's men. This demonstration will take place outside the forest, and hopefully you'll be loud enough to draw away some attention from the forest. Is everyone clear on their role?"

"Sir, I have a question." Said Braunsville.

"Eh?"

"Well, sir, why are we going through all of this just to get some old treasure?" The man asked.

"I'm not the one to answer that." Valbjorn said, gesturing in Ash's direction.

Al leapt up to answer instead, causing Ash to take a big sigh of relief. This kid was handy to have around. "Braunsville, when you joined this crew, you wanted nothing more to educate people about Isaac Slate's period in history. If we found his treasure, imagine what we could learn!... There would also be money involved, I assume." The boy added as an afterthought, a pleased look momentarily darting across his face.

"Well why can't we just do it later?" The older man asked.

"Have you gotten so tired from your shiply chores that you can't rustle up the energy for a little fling?"

While the debate continued, many heads whipped back and forth between the friends, and blow after blow, albeit verbal, was dealt to the other's plan of action. One head that did not watch the spectacle with interest was that of a certain captain. He was giving Ash a long stare, as if trying to read his mind.

As if sensing this, the trainer's head slowly turned to face the captain. He gulped under the force of the glare, and gestured at the door, cocking an eyebrow. The captain's shaggy head nodded almost imperceptibly, and the two slipped quietly from the room.

"So what is the real reason for fire branding my crew into searching the forest for treasure?" The captain asked in a raspy whisper as soon as the door shut.

"I'm destined to find the Hat of Vision." Ash whispered back bluntly, deciding upon the direct approach.

"Oh really?" Valbjorn said, his voice clearly betraying that he was merely humoring the boy.

"Yes sir. I have to stop a conflict between legendary Pokemon, and to do that, I need these items, that unlock pieces of power attached to my aura, which is melded with the Hero's Aura that was carried by Sir Aaron, among others."

"Oh, Sir Aaron? The knight that saved the Tree of Life? You know your history, my boy."

"I met his Lucario when I won the yearly tournament there and got to hold Aaron's staff. You may have heard that the tree was saved a second time, recently: that was me, and Aaron's Lucario." Stated Ash.

"His Lucario… Hmm… Well, it is said that Sir Aaron was a user of Aura, same as his Pokemon. Can you do that?"

"Not that I know of, sir." Ash said, hanging his head. "Aaron had a special pair of gloves that he used…" Ash groaned inwardly. He knew his argument was pathetic.

"You're a treasure hunter, aren't you?" Valbjorn asked, his eyes shrinking into slits as he glared at the boy's face.

"No! I'm the chosen one!" Ash blurted. "You see, there is a Prophecy regarding me that is in the Orange Islands."

Valbjorn interrupted here. "Yeah, I know that one. They say it referred to a boy that visited the island some 6 or seven years ago.

'Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning,  
Lest these titans wreak destruction on the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to Ash.  
Oh, Chosen one, into thine hands bring together all three –  
Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea.

"Many challenges shall he face upon his foreseen path,  
But none shall be as trying as the inter legend clash.

"Their powers upon each other they'll turn,  
With him to set them straight.  
The seas, and lands, and all shall burn,  
Unless he arbitrates.  
They'll fight, and burn, and freeze, and crush,  
And bring our poor world's end,  
Lest he shall call about a hush,  
And the legends defend.

"Oh, Chosen one, in this dire hour we give you the Earth,  
This is your one chance to prove your true worth." Valbjorn finished.

Ash gaped at him. "You… know almost the whole thing…?"

"I have a degree in history from several of the World's greatest institutions, including one in the Orange Islands. What I know about history could fill several books—wait, did you say ALMOST the whole thing?"

"Yeah, you don't know the last part." Ash commented absentmindedly. He was still attempting to come up with some stunning verbal statement to win the captain over to his side, but all he could think of right now was a quick demonstration of aura-handling.

"Oh, and you do?" The old man challenged.

"Yep." Ash stated.

"I'd love to learn it, boy," Growled the captain.

"Well you see, that part is sorta personal to me." Ash said, honestly. His heart sank again as he once more acknowledged his coming fate.

"Like the commanding of my crew is to me?" came the captain's response.

Ash groaned. He NEEDED Valbjorn's help to get into the forest, and he wasn't going to give it up. "Fine. I'll tell you the rest, but you have to swear never to tell anyone else, no matter how close to me they are." Without waiting for reply, he shut his eyes tightly. "I could never forget it, after all. It's burned itself into the back of my eyelids. Every time my eyes shut, I see it hovering above me, or carving itself in stone. Sometimes I even dream that I'm seeing it for the first time all over again… I can't escape it, and it will haunt me till I die… It really is a horrible feeling, to have your death chisled out before you.

Alas, oh Chosen One,  
No victory comes without a price.  
Though you may yet triumph,  
Over fire, shock and ice,  
The time will come for you,  
To at last lay down your life.  
Fear not, oh brave one,  
For you departure shall not be in vain,  
Your death will bring about,  
Despite how loud they shout,  
The final and eternal,  
And ever cleansing rain." Ash's eyes remained shut for seconds after his recitation ended. His shoulders were slouched, and his entire demeanor seemed to have dropped several pegs on the scale of happiness.

"That's why you're turning your girlfriend into an emotional stew?" The old man asked, slightly dumbstruck.

"Yeah." Ash answered.

"Hogwash." Valbjorn said suddenly. "That wasn't there when I last saw that stone, and I'm sure of it. I should even have a picture somewhere."

"No need. It was added by the very one who has sent me after the Hat – Arceus, the Pokemon of the Universe." Ash said.

"That Pokemon is only a legend." Valbjorn stated.

"So was the Hero's Aura, and I have it." Ash replied. He was certain now – a demonstration of his power – perhaps even a miniscule one, was now necessary.

"You are yet to prove that to me." The captain retorted.

Ash gave a melancholy sigh, and raised his hand to chest level. He screwed up his eyes, and, his body beginning to shake from the enormous amount of concentration, let out the breath he had been holding, his demeanor changing to one of calm. A small, blue sphere of light hovered out of his palm, and danced about merrily, its beautiful light reflecting off of the walls.

Valbjorn stared in awe as the small manifestation of aura illuminated his face.

Ash's body began to tremor at the massive effort, and he released the ball, allowing it to dissipate harmlessly above his outspread palm. He gasped in air as soon as his task was complete, exhausted from the effort.

"So… Do you believe me now?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Not twenty minutes later, Ash Ketchum's feet met the loamy soil of the small town of Petalburg. He took a deep breath of the tropical air, deeming it nice and fresh to himself. Across the dock from him, however, a frail, green-haired boy hunched over into a sudden coughing fit. He watched in amusement as an old lady ran up to help the boy, grandmothering him, much to his embarrassment.

He watched as the frail trainer sighed and walked off from the group of children his age, summoning a small Ralts from a plain red and white capsule at his belt. Embarrassment still etched the child's face, and Ash's heart went out to the child, musing at the irony of the scene he was witnessing.

He was Ash Ketchum, son of Delia Ketchum. As far as he knew, his father was dead long ago, without a trace, without a sign. No other living relatives graced the Ketchum family tree—though his mom had spoken fondly of an aunt at one time—long desceased, of course. How much Ash would give to have a normal family, to have a Grandmother to embarrass him, or a sibling to bother. That was why he and Dawn got off so well, he decided: both lacked family of their own, and sought it in each other. Thus, each was happy.

Ash's "siblings" included more people than Dawn, of course. Misty would always have a special place within his heart, for she was his first sister, his first friend. Friends had been hard to come by in the Pallet of his childhood: Gary Oak made sure of that.

Ash chuckled silently. He had long since forgiven the now much more mature Gary, but he really had been a bully back then. Even on the day of his birthday, Gary had antagonized his fellow Pallet trainer. Then Misty came along, and it was like a hole inside of him was filled. He had a true friend, one to argue with, and talk with, and battle with, and so many other things. For the first time, with Misty, Ash had felt a sense of belonging.

With the filling of that hole, however, other holes began to become more apparent. His life lacked a father, so he fashioned one for himself out of the Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock. The man was an experienced parental substitute already, having come from a fragmented family of ten children. He taught Ash to battle, he gave him critical advice.

May, Max, the aforementioned Dawn, and Tracey had followed. But now the irony – The green haired boy would rather be cool than have a family that loved him; a REAL family. Ash was completely opposite, and he envied the boy that could be so disregarding of something like a family, something he himself had never known. "You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone." Ash mused quietly.

"You can say that again, boy." Valbjorn said, a forlorn look on the old sailor's face. "That's why you should come out and tell your girlfriend the truth."

"I didn't hear you come up." Ash said, jumping slightly. Wait – girlfriend?"

"Uh, May, I believe."

"No, not girlfriend." Ash admitted with a sigh. "That's just a dream: one that's existed for a long time, but a dream nonetheless. I'm not good enough for her, plus there's that tiny little problem of "I'm going to die."." Ash's voice uttered bitterly.

"Balderdash. That prophecy is false. It wasn't there when I was, and it wasn't carved by the gods. It was much too sketchy for that." Valbjorn reiterated.

"How did you even know about her?" asked Ash, hoping to divert the captain's attention to a different matter. He wondered with a sinking feeling in his heart if that was all that the captain had heard.

"That's not the only phone on the ship."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"State your Purpose, you… uh… mangy scaliwags." A man cloaked in pitch-black fabric demanded. He and his fellow guard stood in front of the only conventional entrance to the Petalburg woods on the Petalburg side. A sly smile crept across his face as he took in the appearance of his guests.

The guard next to him gave a chuckle. "Yeah, or we'll have you… walk the plank, shiver me timbers!"

"Good one!" the first guard gasped through his laughter. "Oh, oh, I got one – battle us, or you're not getting into PetalbARRRg woods." He said, falling into the cliché "arr" jokes.

The whole company, with the exception of Ash, was now glaring at the pair of guards.

"We hate "ARR" jokes," Al mumbled. Ash shrugged. Must be something about the way pirates are, I guess.

The second guard doubled over in a fit of giggling, but managed to get enough control of himself to say "Go, G-ARR-devoi-ARR!" (Again, emphasizing the 'arr's.)

A serene, womanly figure, appearing like a humanoid clothed in flowing white robes, burst forth from the Pokeball that was hurled. Its head was green, except for the face, and it seemed to float, for no legs were visible.

Ash sighed - a new habbit of his – as the Pokemon took shape. He always DREADED facing Psychic types, one of which he had never caught.

Hold your marine vessals!" the first guard said. "I've got Arrrrriados!" The buffoons began cracking up again, much to the chagrin of the squad of Re-enactors.

Ash gave the Ariados a quick look over, to see if it was anything out of the ordinary. Same legs, same size pincers…There's nothing special about it… Why would they have one of these?

Shrugging, the Pallet trainer reached towards his very own pirate bandolier – hung from his left shoulder to the opposite thigh, it was just hanging over his regular clothes - and withdrew a pair of Pokeballs.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Needless to say, the fight didn't take too long at all.

The team of pirates entered the forest quickly, before splitting up into several groups. As his crewmates departed in groups of two, Al turned to Ash. "Well, I guess we should head out, too. Remember, we have to search the deepest part of the forest."

"Yeah, I guess so. But be on the lookout – the deeper we get, the more guards we'll come across." Ash said, an out of character sense of caution coming over him all of a sudden.

"Why do they need to guard the inside, though? They had guards at all of the entrances." Al pointed out.

"Uh… I just get this feeling, that since my battle was so easy, they're keeping their good guards somewhere else…"

"Oh! Maybe they think like Valbjorn, rather than like the rest of humanity, and realized that the paved paths aren't the only way!"

"Yeah… Or that. I was getting to that one."

"Whatever." Al said dismissively. "So anyway," he said quickly, trying to change the subject to avoid further dispute, "How do you know that your galpal will find our friends after they are kicked out of the forest by some cloaked men?"

"Oh, she lived here with her brother Max, and moter Caroline and…father…Norman…until she was…ten." He said, his speech slowing and coming to a high peak as memories of May's beast of a father came to him.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked.

"Her… father… is the Gym Leader. He's a really big, strong guy, with gigantic Pokemon to boot." A feeling of dread now seeming to cling to Ash's internal organs, making them sink down into his tennis shoes.

"Well that's great - so what?" a confused pirate boy asked.

"He is in charge of investigating suspicious activities, not to mention his devotion to May… If he catches wind of this, I'm a dead man. He won't even waste time with Pokemon…" A shiver ran down Ash's spine at this comment. He knew, Pokemon champion that he was, he wouldn't stand a chance against a protective and furious Norman.

"Oh." Muttered Al, remembering the phone call that had left the gym leader's daughter in tears. "I guess all you can do is hope that doesn't happen…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Meanwhile, May and Max came ashore on the small, sparsely populated beach in front of the field that lead to the Petalburg woods, and dismounted Charizard and Skarmory, respectively. Max recalled his Pokemon, but May couldn't recall her mount – it was Ash's after all.

"Charizard, you go ahead and search for your master." Max said, not wasting any time. May, you start to search near the forest. I'll go and… check around town." Max said, quickly delegating out tasks.

"Max, I'd prefer it if I could search around town, honestly. I don't want to get my…uh, shoes… dirty." Max gave her a skeptical look. "Plus those sticky burs are murder for people in tall socks." May said, her nervousness building and becoming evident as her voice rose.

"I'm not so sure I believe your reasons." Max stated simply, fixing May with the stare their mother used to be so good at giving, the stare that FORCED you to tell the truth, no matter how horrible.

May was shocked by how good his recreation of the frosty facial expression was. In no time, the words were on her quivering tongue, and popping out of her uncertain lips. "I don't want dad to hurt Ash." She said quickly.

"I don't want Ash to hurt you." Max replied coldly. He turned on his heel and strode off, his shadow stretching in the receding daylight.

May stood there for a second, before dashing after her brother. "Max..!" She whined. "Why can't you just trust him? He's really confused right now! All he knows is that he has to accomplish his duty!"

"Humph."

"He's only pushing me away because he thinks I'll be hurt more if I get into a relationship with him and he dies than if I don't."

"That's ********." Max said, unwaveringly, but after making his statement, an idea popped into his head.

May was about to restate her point, but her brother cut her off.

"How can he possibly be that stupid? You'll just feel worse because he never gave you the chance!" he paused for a second. "Well, I guess this is Ash we're talking about, after all. He couldn't tell a girl in love apart from a Turtwig, so it's really no wonder." Max said, realization coming into his mind as he identified Ash's motivation.

"Hey, that's not true! He knows perfectly well what a Turtwig looks like!" May yelled.

"Getting defensive, are we?" Max taunted. "But that wasn't my point." Max said quickly, brushing further teasing opportunities aside. "I was saying that Ash's ideas are completely wrong. It's like he's TRYING to deprive himself of all earthly enjoyment."

"That's just it Max – I think he is." May said. "He won't even tell me what he's getting into. He's trying to shoulder his burden alone, and push away everyone else, so he can suffer through it himself. It's like he's determined that he did something wrong to get born with his powers, and he's trying to do all he can to take it back."

"What he doesn't realize," Max said, "is that his friends are there for him, just like he is there for us. He gives so much for all of us—like taking time out of his schedule to train us, or visit us or even give us a phone call—and never accepts anything in return." A breath was taken here. "What he doesn't realize, though, is that friendship is a two-way road. You give, which he is good at, but you also have to get, which he flunks at. Most people are the other way, selfish and lazy, but Ash proactively shoulders the burdens of everyone around him because he hates to see unhappiness in the world. I learned that much about him. He has some sort of hero-complex about him, and he thinks that all pain in the world is meant for him, and he's accepted that, no matter how unhappy it makes him inside."

"Yeah… Yeah! You're right! You can be really smart sometimes, Max. So all we have to do is be really nice to him, and he should take me in no time." May said confidently.

"Uh, not so easy, I'm afraid." Max said exasperatedly. "Boys might be easier to figure out than girls, but once they decide on something, they're a lot more stubborn. You'll have to really work on him to get him to change. For example, did you know that I still tie my left shoe first, every time, because that's how I learned to do it? I know, from observing you, that you can do it either way, but for us men, we get a routine and follow it. Unfortunately, Ash has chosen a pretty bad routine."

"Hm." May said, giving birth to an awkward silence.

"Yeah."

"So I have to change his routine?"

"Yep."

"That sounds hard."

"Uh huh. It'll be like getting someone to stop taking a drug – a hell of a battle, and he'll slip back into old habits a lot."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Max said, as another awkward silence engulfed them, washing away their conversation like the surf washes away dried seaweed discarded on the beach.

"Well, I'm going to go and check the town now. You go on ahead to the forest, and remember, if you see Ash, slowly but surely change his habbits."

Max left then, considering his sister to be adequately distracted – she'd completely forgotten that she'd wanted to be the one to check the town. Max didn't even bother to look. Rather, he headed straight down that path he knew so well, following an old routine. His path led straight to the house of his father, Norman. 


	21. Chapter 205

Chapter 20.5

This was originally listed as chapter 21, but 20 is a much nicer number (It has more factors, it's a multiple of 10, etc), and this was really just intended as an "appease the complaining masses" sort of filler-esque chapter when it was written. (~ 2 yrs ago! :O) This concludes League of Legends. LoL2: (Insert catchy sequal name here) will be out eventually, starting with chapter 1. (Or, if you want to consider them the same fic, chapter 21. That's another reason 20 is good - just add it to the LoL2 chapter number to get the overall chapter #!) I've got about 4 pages of LoL2 Chapter one, 2.5 pages of which were written over a year ago, and 1.5 pages of which were written tonight. DX I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, and sorry for the super-epic-fail release schedule (or VERY notable lack thereof.)

Drive Away  
The All-American Rejects

Ash Ketchum was tired. Tired of the confusion, tired of the pain. Where had his carefree life as a trainer gone? What had happened to what he'd had with May the night Mewtwo came?

May was gone now. Gone.

And why? Because of a prophecy. An event completely out of Ash's control. Ash turned and punched a tall pine tree suddenly, his anger flaring at the unfairness of it all. Al gave him a strange look, but didn't ask any questions as Ash bandaged up his now bloody fist.

What had happened to his most loyal and trusted companion, Pikachu? He was somewhere forgotten, (also forgotten by the author…) probably trying his best to find Ash, his best friend.

And why? Because of a prophecy. An event completely out of Ash's control.

What had happened to Misty, Brock, and Dawn? All were in Cerulean City. All of them were estranged from Ash, due to his absence.

And why? Because of a prophecy, an event completely out of Ash's control.

Ash tripped and let out a carnal howl, throwing a rock at the offending root that the foliage snapped in half. The trainer, his blind rage not yet satisfied, ripped the root out of the ground, until it met up with the tree's trunk again.

Anger seemed to explode from the boy, until tears began flowing freely down his face. He began to tear up the other end of the root, hauling the entire thing out of the ground and swinging it around.

His head whipped around desperately, looking for another target. Spotting a dead old tree, he began to frantically tear off its decaying old branches. Ash wildly threw the limbs away, propelling them with all of the strength he contained.

"…May…"

She's gone away (away)

A teary-eyed and confused May walked towards the forest, her feet clacking on the cobbled path. She turned a corner, and suddenly bumped into an individual that she had not seen in a long time.

Drew offered her a hand.

She took it, and grabbed the confused coordinator in a hug. Hardly knowing what she was doing, she placed her shoulder on the shoulder of her friend. His jacket became wet quickly.

Still they stay together,

Ash's palms began to glow, aura flowing freely from their rough surfaces.

Trees began to fall as blasts of aura disintegrated their trunks. Ash continued yelling, in anger and in sadness, and the aura began to erupt from other places on his body as well. A column of pure power began to encompass the tortured boy.

People call me crazy, crazy.

His life wasn't fair. When he was finally ready to stop saving the world, it needed to be saved again, and then it decided it didn't want him anymore.

My thoughts progress (progress),

His thoughts went to the future of his friends. He would, he decided, live the life that had been set out for him for one reason, and that reason alone. Screw destiny. Ash's friends lived in this world, and if they were in danger, then he'd give his life to save them. Maybe the prophecy was wrong, like Valbjorn suggested.

Thinks about forever,

It WAS a possibility.

My mind tells me maybe, maybe.

Tears splattered on the ground below the trainer, making imprints in the forest floor due to their infusion with the powerful aura that rolled off of Ash Ketchum.

More than anything in the world did he wish that he could start over, and love May from the day they met.

I wish I could drive away to the sunset,  
Back to the day that we first met,  
Only believe the things I wrote,  
I'll put it in a note, yeah,  
I'll cross my T's and dot my I's,  
Better say hello, don't you dare say goodbye,  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name,  
P.S. I love you, forever and today.

It was too late, however. May was gone. She had cried, and because of him. He really had thrown her for a loop. If he could tell her one thing, it was this: He loved her.

Two weeks go by, (go by)  
Seems like it's been the weather.  
The rain falls down,  
She's crying, crying,  
My thoughts progress,  
She thinks about forever,  
Their hearts are bound lying, lying.

I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
Back to the day that we first met,  
Only believe the things I wrote,  
I'll put it in a note, yeah,  
I'll cross my T's and dot my I's,  
Better say hello, I'm gonna wave goodbye,  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S I love you, forever and today

His regret now mingled with his anger. More and more trees fell. Aura literally exploded from the being as his emotions, kept so long in check, let themselves out.

All the heartache, all the pain,  
All the words you said in vain,  
And I'll never be the same.

His conclusion was reached: he would go straight for the leader. He'd take him down, no matter what, in as little time as possible. He didn't want to die and leave his friends to deal with HIM.

Especially May.

He loved her, after all.

I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
Back to the day that we first met,  
Only believe the things the things I wrote,  
I'll put it in a note, yeah ,  
I'll cross my T's and dot my I's,  
Better say hello, I'm gonna wave goodbye,  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S I love you, forever and today.

Aura was now becoming more of a beacon than an expression of emotion. Powerful things were drawing near.

Forever and Today  
Forever and Today  
P.S I love you, forever and today  
Don't Leave Me  
All-American Rejects

You're sweet just like the sun  
But what happens when the sun doesn't stay?  
The night reminds me when you went away ( I Don't Care, I Don't Care )  
Now my mind was pacing, heart is racing contemplating things that I lack  
Even though you left me by myself, do I want you back?  
As she cried, one face wove its way in and out of her mind – the face of Ash Ketchum. Her friend, her mentor, her crush, her lover, and her heartbreak. Were they done?

Was Ash through with her?

Was she through with Ash?

"No." She said.

"No what?" Drew asked.

"I'll take him back if he'll take me."

"Good."

Will you stay or will you walk?  
Will you let go?  
Leave me all alone  
I'm giving you one more chance  
To make things last  
Ring around the roses then she'll stay

Leave me once  
Leave me twice  
Kiss good-bye that will suffice  
When you go away  
Don't look back  
Leave me once and I'll be fine  
Leave me twice I'll make you mine  
Just one more chance to make it once again

May still couldn't quite wrap her head around Ash's reasons for leaving her again and again.

But she knew they were good ones, no matter what others said, or what she said herself.

As the days go by, I am asking why did you leave  
You left me alone and then you walked out on me ( I Don't Care, I Don't Care )  
Thinking of days, thinking of ways, thinking of things, to you ,  
that I should say  
I wanna be with you and that's the only way

She had known for a long time that she'd always take him back inside, where her true self resided. Even though common sense and human nature would push him back at first, she'd only fall for him all over again anyways.

Will you stay or will you walk?  
will you let go?  
Leave me all alone  
I'm giving you one more chance  
To make things last  
Ring around the roses then she'll stay

Why? It was simple. May loved Ash.

Leave me once  
Leave me twice  
Kiss good-bye that will suffice  
When you go away  
Don't look back  
Leave me once and I'll be fine  
Leave me twice I'll make you mine  
Just one more chance to make it once again

No matter how much hurt they caused each other, no matter how far apart they were, she would love him. It sorta sucked sometimes, but it was true, and somewhere inside, she knew that.

Don't say good-bye, just dry your eyes  
A tear for everything that I did wrong  
Don't say goodbye, just dry your eyes  
Listen now just try and see me please don't leave me now.

Leave me once  
Leave me twice  
Kiss good-bye that will suffice  
When you go away  
Don't look back  
Leave me once and I'll be fine  
Leave me twice I'll make you mine  
Just one more chance to make it once again

In a time where everything else was uncertain, their love stood strong.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Teasers for LoL2: A new bar thingy! (Not the =-=-=-=-=-=-= deal anymore!)

Battles! :p

Romance! :p :p

...and... Obscure characters of the day! :O

And I understand girls better now too (what, do you think I've been hiding under a rock while I was busy not writing? :P) so expect a better insight into the no-longer-so-confusing female creature.

I'd finally like to do the whole "This is who I'd thank, etc." Thing.

CICHawk. He was my best ADV buddy while I wrote this. Our two fics grew up together; mine was the ugly duckling, his was the Luke Skywalker of the pair of twins. Nonetheless, he was always ready with a helpful comment or a much-needed encouragement.

Kat. Technically, I don't think he ever reviewed this fic, but he kept me interested in this sort of stuff during a very busy and troublesome time. He's basically one of the most awesome and well-organized people I've met.

All of the Serebii reviewers. You know who you are. (Even though your comments, etc. live on only in the archives) You guys were my motivation, my inspiration, and what kept me waking up early and filled with anticipation for reviews on a chapter I had posted the night before. I love all of you guys, especially those that gave me criticism or constant reviews.

PikamasterADV... Well, I blatantly stole several of his ideas at first, and I basically worshipped his fics as the Advanceshipping 10 Commandments. He's hopefully gone on to channel his writing into much more worthy avenues. I hope someday to read an actualy novel by him. :)

And... me. (Because I didn't get enough out of this already :p) Because I got grades that could definately have been better because I worked on this. So creative me thanks practical me for giving time to this, even if it was not the best academic choice.

And you guys, of course. I wouldn't have even finished posting this damn thing if people hadn't continued to favorite or alert it. XPSo thanks for keeping me going even two years later. Hope to see some people in LoL2 when it's out!


End file.
